UNBIRTHDAYS
by jol27
Summary: The first sunday of every month Edward watches a tea party shared between a beautiful lady and child. Bella spends the first sunday of every month hosting a tea party with Charlie, her 6yr old nephew. Complete and updated.
1. Chapter 1

**UN BIRTHDAY S**

**I do not own twilight that was all the wonder of S. Myers to which I m am grateful**

****

**Edward.**

_She was there again?_

It was not the first time I had seen her sitting in the small daisy field with a blonde haired boy giggling and eating what appeared to be birthday cake.

In fact it was becoming a regular event, the first Sunday of every month, after dinner she would walk into the meadow with the child, place the red checked rug down and produce a small birthday cake complete with candle.

She would wear a colourful party hat and the young boy would giggle as she lit the candle and then they would both sing and blow the candle out.

Just like how the first of every month I would stand at my landing window looking out over the field and smile as I watched their merriment.

I often found myself wondering about the women, how her long brown hair with light waves moved in the breeze, her slim frame lying on the rug, after chasing the giggling happy child.

Who was she? Why did they always s have this birthday tea party every month?

I d often thought of joining them, but how would I explain my reason s for knowing their habits?

It s not a great introduction "Hello my name is Edward Cullen; I've been watching your parties and wondered if I may join you for a slice?" I should imagine it would be enough to scare them both running for the hills.

Just then a heavy rain showered from the skies, I watched as the two happy giggly bodies grabbed their picnic and ran out of the meadow smiling.

**Bella **

It was my favourite day of the month, the first Sunday.

I had just finished the small round sponge adding extra cream to the top along with a big blue candle, as I placed it into the car I smiled knowing that Charlie would be pleased I had made his favourite.

Pulling up outside my big brother s house I could hear the squeals of excitement as my favourite guy came running out to my truck

"She's here mum! She's here!" Charlie cried to my favourite sister in law Rose. Who was just making her way outside to welcome me home for dinner? No matter how many times I'd seen Rose she always s looked more beautiful then the last. Even now with her golden curl s pulled into a messy bun upon her head and her perfect check bone s flushed pink from cooking the Sunday roast. She and my brother were a perfect match and been together since that first day of school, after he fell into her catching a football. I d never seen anyone scold Emmett into a blushing fool and I just knew that my over "grown" child like brother had meet his match.

"Thank goodness you made it at last, I don t know how much longer I could stand watching him jump up and down at that window, you've been all he could talk about since 6 a. m this morning. As if that s not been enough Emmett can hardly stop fidgeting you d think it was a year not a month since we seen you" she smiled with such a glow like she always s has while talking about her two boys.

I loved this house, it were I grew up. I cut my leg s on the apple tree that was still outside my old room window. There was the tyre swing that Emmett had broken one summer while trying to see how many of his mate s it would hold, and the front porch was still the same as the day I feel off the bottom step breaking my left wrist.

When my parent s had died in a car accident Emmett and I were left the house jointly.

I had sold Emmett and rose my half to help pay for university, I had no desire to hold on to the house.

It never felt like a home after that night when Emmett sat me down on the porch and told me that our parent s wasn't coming home.

I never thought I would see the smile's, hear the laughter and feel the warmth inside the walls again.

Nothing gave me greater pleasure now as I walked through the front door and saw my brother swinging my favourite little guy round the family kitchen. Hearing Charlie s screams of delight as his silly dad swung him round. I could smell the wonderful dinner Rose had pre pared, and it filled me with content.

"Hi big teddy!" I called to my brother as I put down my bag before being crushed into one of Emmett s hugs.

I was the only one to get away with calling him teddy it was short for teddy bear , Emmett was built like a bear, but as soft as a teddy on the inside the only thing bigger then Emmett's arm' s was his heart.

"So you got here in the end then, you know if you got a car you would be here on time every time? That truck of your s amazes me, every time you make it here. You sure it's all together and that the bumper never dropped off on the motor way?" He always s liked to tease me about my beat up rusty red truck but even though it was old and dying a slow death I loved that truck , it took me a summer and 2 jobs to pay for , and I was so proud of myself for buying her. Nothing would make me sell her, she was as much a part of my life as my beat up and comfy wardrobe. When I was teaching I was sure to dress smartly, skirt s well cut top s and fitted jackets. Out of the classroom my wardrobe was like my truck comfy and understated, I was your typical jeans and converse girl.

After dinner came the favourite part of my monthly visits, Charlie and I would walk to a small near by meadow, it was just a little stroll from the back garden and over 2 fields that Emmett and I played in as children.

As we walked Charlie would tell me everything that had happened since I last seen him. A month was a very long time to a 6 year old for example his best friend in school had a girlfriend that Charlie didn't like but it was all ok now because his friend didn't like her anymore and only wanted to play star wars with him at play time s now because girl s are horrid. They only like pink and they can t hold a light saber. He told me how his teacher was pretty, that she had made him star of the week and that meant he got a bag of penny sweets.

Once inside our field we laid out the rug and I unpacked our cake, it was not just any cake it was our un -birthday cake.

It s funny the child hood memories that stick with you, I remember watching Alice in wonder land with my mother and I loved the idea of the mad hatter s tea party, I would always s inside on having a cake with a candle after our Sunday roast, where I would make my brother and farther sing a very happy un birthday to me just like the mad hatter and march hare did to Alice.

When Charlie was born I made a promise to the perfect small pink bundle in my arm s that had my brother s dimple s and sister s blonde curls that the first Sunday of every month would be our UN birthday s.

As we sat in the field singing our unbirthday song Charlie and I giggled and shared a game of chase. Before falling on to the little red rug and watching the cloud s go by.

Just as we lay down the heavens opened and we had to run out of the field before we were drowned, Charlie squealed with delight as I raced him home.

**Edward **

It was the middle of the month and thing s was their usual manic self, my farther was busy meeting the hospital board for the monthly reviews. I was asked to join him this month as I was told the directors were impressed with me and my performance. I had proven myself over the last few years. It took some time to gain people s respect as my own man rather then my farther s name.

Carlisle was a good man and a great doctor, he loved my mother Esme and together they had given me and my sister Alice every opportunity in our lives.

As a younger sister Alice was very much the baby of our loving family, I could never refuse her anything whether it be my last cookie or to play a role in her many childhood tea parties.

Unlike me Alice was very out going always s popular at school and never short on friends. She was a lot smaller then every one and this often brought out my inner big brother, I always s joked that for someone so small ally could be very annoying.

Alice worked away in the city, she was a personal shopper for a major fashion house and not only was fashion her job it was ally s biggest passion in life. It was her perfect job shopping but with other peoples money. I missed my kid sister and looked forward to her regular visits home.

I loved that house with it s homely fire places and cosy kitchen where we'd all meet for dinner round the large wooden farm styled table in the family house and the laughter would continue as though we had never moved out.

That was the appeal of this cosy granite cottage set in the beauty of green fields and over looking the valley of the small village consisting of a post office, shop, small school and welcoming public house.

I never used the facilities of the village where I lived , I never had the time with my work at the hospital , I shopped at the local super market grabbing what I could when I could .

It was late in the evening when I had a phone call, it was from Jasper my old school friend and it had been a long time since I had seen him. He informed me that he was taking a new job in a school not far from where I lived. Jasper was a trained councillor and worked mostly in secondary school s with troubled teenagers and their over stressed parents.

I always s knew he would work in a job that would use his talent and natural ability to calm people down , it was hard to become over worked and stressed out around Jasper. I had found him a great comfort during my more stressful years at medical school.

Jasper was joining us for dinner later in the week and I knew my mother would enjoy the chance to spoil him with a big family dinner.

Alice to would be pleased to see him again, she may not know it but as her big brother I was aware that she always s asked after Jasper.

As it went jasper always s asked after Ally, I knew he liked my sister but after college and her move to the city Jasper had felt Ally had moved on to grander thing s .

Now with my friend moving back closer to home I had to wonder if old flames would and could be re ignited.

**Bella **

It was a busy month. Parent s night was looming on the term calendar and it was the only part of teaching I deeded. Having to tell a parent that their adorable teenaged son was failing English, not because I couldn't teach. Rather the fact was because he was never in my lesson too taught.

I walked into my office and stared at my time table , I had a free hour and I planned on using it to finish a pile of un marked papers .

It was only when I had my coffee that the Head called in to ask me a favour. As he was so busy with the Governor's could I possibly meet the new school councillor and give him the grand tour until the meeting was over and he was free.

I made my way to the front desk wondering which poor soul had decided to take on the challenge of guiding our troubled students , when my eye s meet a tall slim built gentleman with blonde hair and trusting eyes . He introduced him self so charmingly and I felt oddly calm right away.

Jasper was a true gentleman and in the hour we spent touring the school I learnt he was very qualified in his career, working in many different areas of student welfare.

He was single and had chosen to return to the area to be nearer old friends and from the way he spoke I believed he was hoping to find a piece of his heart that was once lost.

After leaving Jasper in the head s office I made my way to my class room to begin an afternoon of teaching and sharing my passion of Austen.

When I heard the bell and set my student s home work I realised just how tired I had become. There was nothing like sitting in my fire side armchair with my cold glass of wine at the end of a long day. I often lost my self in the world of romance and Austen sitting here.

When I finished my training I was lucky to find a job in a school so close to Emmett and Rose.

The school was close to their village and it meant I could see them more often. My flat was comfortable, "small and poky" if you asked Emmett but to me it was warm and inviting.

I had everything I could need a fire, large comfy chair plenty of book shelves' and a good sized kitchen for baking in.

Besides teaching baking was my other hidden talent, no one made cookies and cake s they way I did. Emmett and Charlie we're my biggest fans. There was nothing I enjoyed more then cooking for my favourite guys.

I settled down to my evening book reading in front of the fire and tried to remove my dread over the approaching parent evening. Just think Bella I told myself not long, just a 2 more week s and you'll be enjoying another un- birthday, with plenty of giggles and cake.

**Ok so this is my first ever go at writing any kind of story, I got the idea while walking my dog around the village where I live it's taken me several attempts **

**Please would you review this first go and give me any advice it s greatly welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The White Rabbit**

**I do not own Twilight, it belongs to the great story telling of S Meyers**

****

**Edward**

"Doctor Cullen?" I heard the voice of my favourite nurse calling me out of a day dream about cakes and tea parties.

"Afternoon, Angela how is you today?"

"I was just about to make some coffee, I was wondering if you would care for a cup, only I heard about how busy the ward got this morning. By the look of it a hot cup of coffee is just what the doctor could use." Angela gave me the brightest smile as she passed me the hot cup.

I had always liked Angela, there was something about her that gave patients comfort and helped families in their time of need. Nothing was ever too much trouble for her and she never asked for anything in return. When she married Ben a "lively" radiographer last year, I was not at all surprised that instead of gift's they asked guests to donate to the children's ward.

It was a clear and bright evening, as I drove up the long wooded drive to my parent's home. I smiled to myself when I spotted the yellow Porsche in the drive way.

Ally almost burst my ear drum with her excited screams when I called her after speaking with Jasper, telling her about his plans to join us for dinner.

As I opened the front door I could hear the laughter, feel the warmth and smell the dinner my mother had been cooking and I felt content.

Sitting around the large wooden table was my ever happy sister to her side my beautiful mother and across them both sat my oldest and dearest friend.

Jasper had not changed much over the years, his eyes were still the deepest trusting blue and his blonde hair was still just as curly, as it was that first day I meet him.

It was my first day in a new school, I found myself sitting alone in Biology. Jasper sat next to me, he made me relax and not feel like the new boy, the "doctor's son", a freak.

I hugged my friend and we made our way outside to the back porch to share a long awaited beer. Sharing new stories and re-living the old ones.

We all shared my mother's delicious pasta topped off with lemon tart and cream.

Over coffee Jasper told us his plans to buy in the area and his wishes to put down some roots. He seemed to be enjoying his job and talked fondly of his students and co workers.

It was getting late and Jasper still had a lot of unpacking to complete, so we made arrangements to meet up again for lunch at a small café near the school. He thanked my mother for the beautiful meal and I seen he had lost none of his charm.

Alice made a tiny sigh, said her goodbyes too, as she was tired. She left with Jasper to walk to their cars. So I was a little surprised to hear small whispers in the drive way when I walked to my car, some 15 minutes later.

"You kept me waiting along time Jasper Hale" I heard my sister giggle, and then I heard Jasper answer "I'm sorry I was late".

**Bella**

I heard the bell go in the hall and I had to run to my classroom to make it on time. Silly Bella silly alarm clock. It was the second time this week I was late, I mean how hard it to wind a clock is?

Making a sprint across the hallway I just made it as my students took their seats.

My free period could not come sooner; I was looking forward to an hour away in my office to work on my student progress reports, for tomorrow's parent/student review.

As always s I had a time table of parents who requested to meet with me, each one given 10 minutes to review their child's progress in English. I worked through the time table and student reports simultaneously.

Only 1 name on the list concerned me, and that was Victoria's.

When she started my classes she had shown a great level of intelligence, she was out going, bright and very together. It was late in to last year when I noticed her mood change; she had become very angry with other female students.

From what I could tell it all started when she developed a relationship with another of my students, James.

James was your typical teenage boy; he was clever but never showed any interest in using his mind for better things then underage drinking and partying with his band of less colourful friends.

It saddened me to watch a bright light like Victoria become dull and clouded by him. I had tried to ask her on occasion if she wanted to talk about her slipping in grades. I tried to be a person she could confide in, I was always met with the same aggressive rejection.

May be tomorrow night I could talk to her parents and discover a way to bring back the shining, promising student who I first taught 2 years ago. The girl with the passion and drive. I knew she had a promising future in literature, and may be together we could help her achieve it.

"Bella? I'm going out to meet my old friend for lunch would you like to join us?" I turned to see my new friend and co-worker Jasper standing in my office door way. He was fast proving his worth in the school, the student's had found him easy to talk to and the governor's of the school board respected his hard work. As a co-worker I found Jasper funny, charming and very calm. He had offered to stay late tomorrow night and join my meeting with Victoria's parents. I was so grateful; it would be great to have his knowledge and support to call on.

"I'm not really that hungry, Jazz to be honest. I was just going to work through my lunch break. Oh by the way how did Alice like her flowers?"

The only time I had ever seen Jaspers feathers ruffled was a few day's ago. I bumped into him in my favourite little flower shop, just round the corner. The poor man looked very confused by all the colours and delicate smells around him.

When he seen me he grabbed my arm and asked for my help in choosing an arrangement for someone very special. He was going on a date with his friend's sister and I could see in his blue eye's this was the girl he lost, his missing piece.

Together we choose a pretty selection of yellow and white daisies. Simple and elegant.

While he spoke to me about Alice I found myself in fits of laughter, he told me about how excited she could get, about her drive and love of life. I loved hearing the tales of how his friend and Alice would do anything to make each other happy, and how once during a sleep over with Edward , Alice had bullied her brother down so much that he agreed to letting her paint his toe nails bright pink. Only he forgot to remove it before swim training the next day.

"She loved them, we really had a great time together and even thought she's Edward's sister, it feel's so right. The other night when I went for dinner at their parent's house she walked me to my car and told me straight out I had been keeping her waiting." he smile as he re told me their conversation "and all I could say was sorry" he laughed.

"Sound's like Alice is one smart cookie, after everything you've told me about her I wouldn't bet against her." I smiled as he left my office to meet his friend Edward for lunch.

**Edward **

I was late. Not just late but really late. I was surprised to see Jasper still in the café.

"Dude I'm so sorry, I got caught up with a patient" Lucky for me Jasper was not Alice and my running late had not bothered him at all. I ordered a sandwich and we chatted about his date with Alice.

I was so pleased to finally see my baby sister complete. For most guys their mate dating their little sister was uncomfortable but not for me I was just happy to see them both finally together and happy. I mean it had been staring them in the face for the last 6 years.

Over the years we were friends I had dated a few girls, nothing very serious, my education was always s my first priority. I might have had a serious relationship with a girl, but Alice never really liked any of my girlfriends and it was hard to move things on when my favourite girl felt unhappy to spend time around us.

Not that Alice stood in my way she was just as keen as my mother in finding me someone to settle down with. It seems the hospital had replaced my education in my priorities now.

Jasper chatted about his work and how student reviews had been set for tomorrow night. It wasn't in his job to attend, but a teacher had asked Jasper to offer some additional support to one of her students.

This teacher sounded very committed to her students. Jasper spoke of her passion for literature and the way she had helped him find his feet. She was fast becoming his friend.

Showing that Jasper was building root's here.

**Bella**

It was typical of me; I hadn't felt hungry until Jazz had left for the café.

Now I really wanted a sandwich and even a cookie to go with it.

I glanced at the clock; if I ran I could make it there and back in time for my lessons. As fast as I could I grabbed my purse and ran for the little café nearest the school.

As I pushed open the door I heard a bell ring over my head, I smiled as Sue the café owner looked up and smiled back at me. Sue always made the best ham and cheese sandwiches. On my first day I popped in to grab some dinner and I have been coming back here for lunch at least 3 times a week ever since.

"Bella! I see your tummy caught up with you eventually" laughed Jasper. I spotted him in the far corner of the café, sitting alone. I had to laugh it was true the more I thought of my lunch the more my hunger grew.

"Where's your friend, Edward?" I asked looking around , I had heard so much about him that I was curious to meet him." oh he had to take a phone call, he won't be long, you should join us" Jasper invited me to sit at the table. I explained my hurry to Jazz, thought I was very tempted to stay.

Just then Sue called to me to collect my sandwich, she did it as a rush order for me after I told her I was going to be pushed to get back to lesson's and eat it . I paid for my lunch and even grabbed that much needed cookie, thanking Sue and shouting bye to Jazz I quickly left and ran towards the school.

**Edward**

Just as I was walking back into lunch with Jasper I saw her.

It was the same women from the meadow. It had to be her.

I watched as she went running down the street, but her clothes were so different. She was wearing a skirt and fitted jacket. Her long brown waves were held on top her head by 2 pens.

When I had seen her in the meadow she was wearing jeans, with red converse trainers, I remember them the most because I had a pair in that same colour.

When you walk the wards for several hours a day your foot wear become's your biggest wardrobe issue. I found my converse very comfortable, along with my scrubs. Despite the many attempts of Alice, trying to dress me in stylish brown suits and leather shoes. When I wore a shirt and tie I felt like my farther.

Shaking the vision of the girl running around the meadow from my mind I re-entered the café to continue my lunch with Jasper, I had to leave the café to take a phone call from my medical sectary Jessica.

Thought her reasons for calling were questionable, it wasn't an emergency and nothing that couldn't have waited until I returned to the hospital. I believed her reason's for interrupting my lunch was due to her jealousy. She must have thought I was out of the hospital on a lunch date. If she wasn't so good at her job I may have requested Jessica work for another doctor.

Not that Jessica wasn't attractive. She was. She had a slim figure and her bright smile was very appealing, but I never saw past the cutting remarks given to the nurses about their lack of skin care or hairdressing. May be if she worked a few night shifts she may understand they had other priorities then their make up.

"You just missed Bella" Jasper informed me as I sat back down to our table "she popped in to grab a sandwich before her afternoon lessons. She'd like to meet you I think; you now put a name with a face."

That was unfortunate. I was really curious to meet Bella.

**So there we have it guys another chapter. I hope it's all going the way you would like. **

**Please review good or bad I really want to know what you're thinking**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: DRINK ME**

**I don not own Twilight we all have S Myers to thank for our sparkly men**

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews you are all making my day, week and month**

**Bella**

I was a mess; it had been a full day of teaching, now the only thing standing between me and my fireside reading was 3 hours of student reviews.

When I started teaching it was to pass on my passion and thirst for knowledge of the written word. To give my students the skills to achieve great things.

I always remembered my early high school day's with great affection. Like most I remembered the "crazy" teachers who would fill their lessons with silly task's and spoke about their subjects with great gusto, like it was the most important thing you would ever learn.

I never made the sports team, never got picked first for anything and I could always be found in the library with my head in a book.

Emmett on the other hand was captain of the football team, had many friends and could be found in the lunch hall sitting at a huge table with half of his year group. He was 3 year ahead of me in school and with him being such a personality it was hard for me to break out on my own.

I never knew if people wanted to be friends with me, Bella the quiet book worm or if they wanted to spend time with the Bella whose big brother gave the best parties.

That's why it was always easier to hide in a book. Mr Darcy never wanted to spend time the little sister of a football hero.

I took after my farther, Charlie. We both had a quiet and practical nature. When it came to parties my dad was just as un-comfortable as I was, at many family occasions you would find, farther and daughter, sitting in a peaceful spot sharing old family holiday stories.

Emmett took after our mother, Rene. Just like her, he's very full of life and I have seen my big brother dancing to Thriller on more then one Saturday afternoon while cleaning his jeep.

My mother was always the first person on the dance floor and Emmett was always s right behind her giving a show of his best Travolta moves.

That was why our family worked so well, we had the perfect balance of silly and sensible. My parents provided both Emmett and I with a loving, happy and secure foundation.

As siblings Emmett and I had a great relationship, we loved each other and he filled his big brother role well. There were many occasions we covered for each other.

Some night's I would sit in his empty bedroom talking to myself so our parents would believe he was at home, when really he was meeting Rose, for a kissing session. In the very field I now held un-birthdays, with their son.

It was in my final high school year that my parents had died in a car accident.

They had been away on a short weekend trip. My farther had been driving when a drunk driver crossed the carriage way and hit them.

No one survived.

So that left just me and Emmett. I was lucky that my big brother and Rose his then fiancée were there to help me. I found the sister and friend I never had in Rose. She held me through my tears, got Emmett to leave my prom date in one piece and helped me get over my heart breaks by introducing me to some very special guys called Ben and Jerry.

When I left for university it was hard to say who found it hardest. Emmett who felt he should always be right there protecting me.

Rose who lost a helping hand when it came to feeding and cleaning up after my big brother.

Or may be I found it hardest, for the first time in my life I wasn't Emmett's kid sister or Rose's ice cream and chick flick partner.

I was just Bella.

"Miss Swan, this is my mother. Mum this is my English teacher Miss Swan" The voice pulling me back to the hall belonged to Mike Newton, a hard working and eager student in my third year English group.

I enjoyed telling Mrs Newton that her son was a good hard working student who was achieving good grades. The smile on both their faces made my evening go a little easier.

With only half an hour to go I was very nervous about my last student review. I had put Mr and Mrs Adams last. I felt that ten minutes was not long enough to touch on Victoria's concerning, behaviour.

As if he sensed my tension Jasper appeared beside me and we quickly agreed on the best way to approach the issue.

"Mum, Dad this is My English teacher Miss Swan" introduce Victoria. I stood and shook their hands and introduced Jasper. Mrs Adams had the same wild flame like hair as her daughter, while it was from her farther that Victoria got her nose and ruby lips.

They were both very well presented and I knew from records that they owned a small legal firm in the city.

After giving her parent's a quick over view of the terms course work and copy of Victoria s slipping grades, I expressed my concerns about Victoria s behaviour, and under achievement.

I told them that I had seen what level's Victoria had gained in the past and how I felt that with a little effort she would once again be back on track to achieving great things.

To say her parent's were un happy with my revelation would be an understatement. Her mother looked as if I had slapped her across the face, while Mr Adams turned to his daughter and demanded to know what she was playing at.

Jasper was a great source of calmness and soon had the meeting taking a positive course. Helping us form a plan of action to help Victoria address her grades. He spoke to Mr and Mrs Adams about getting in place a balance of school time and social time. He offered his services to Victoria if she felt she needed to talk about any concerns that may be affecting her inside or outside of school.

I left the meeting feeling positive, knowing I had done my best to help Victoria.

"Right, well that's enough stress for everyone this week, me and you are going for a drink." I turned as Jasper pulled my coat off the back of my office door. "Not for me thanks Jazz, I'm too tired"

"It was not a request Bella; it was an order. Not from me, but from my girl Alice. She's been dying to meet you and I honestly can't keep her away from you for too much longer" His face seemed to tell me it really was not a request and from what I understood of Alice, no one ignored her for too long.

**Edward**

I was home. It really had been along shift, at time's I wondered what I was thinking becoming a doctor. It never helped that I would return home to an empty house.

On these kind of night's I would find myself thinking of the women in the meadow. I pictured her reading to the blonde haired boy, while he lay smiling in his bed drifting off to sleep at the sound of her voice.

Her husband must come home to a warm, loving house after work and enjoy a meal with his beautiful wife, before kissing his sleeping son good night.

Just as I thought of that cooked meal the toaster pulled me back in to my reality. I opened the fridge and found myself wishing I had called into the supermarket on the way home; yet again I had failed to go shopping.

The red light was flashing on my answer phone. I sat in my fireside chair and pressed the button.

"Hi Edward it's me your favourite and best sister, I'm calling to invite you to the wine bar in town. Jasper is bringing his friend from work Bella. She sounds really nice and I think you should come meet her too. We're meeting at 7, now don't be a grumble guts sitting in that chair eating toast, have a shower and come join us." I had to laugh at my sister telling me she was my favourite sister.

I had told her on many occasions' she was my only sister.

Another message started. " oh and by the way Bella's single, so wear the blue sweater I picked out for you last month you can wear it over your black jeans. Could you also may be try to style that forest you call hair!"

Just as normal Alice was telling what to wear, how to style my penny bronze hair and trying to set me up with Jaspers "single" co worker.

Bella did sound friendly, Jasper had held her in high regard's, she seemed a committed teacher and I really did want to met her. I looked at my watch. It was already 8:15. I guess I could join them for the last drink. I grabbed a shower and dressed in Alice's approved outfit, as her big brother I had learnt it was always quicker and easier to let her have her own way, sooner rather then later.

You can only ignore Alice for so long.

It was 9:30 when I made it into the bar, I found Jasper sitting in a booth near the doors.

"Well where's my favourite and best sister?" I asked Jasper while ordering a glass of house red from the barman.

"I'm really sorry, Edward but Bella's had to leave, turns out she can't drink on an empty stomach, and she missed lunch and dinner because she's been too worried about the student reviews. Alice is just driving her home".

I was a little disappointed to have missed yet another introduction to Bella, but I soon got over it once Jasper and I started talking about the coming football season.

Alice returned about 10:30, positively buzzing about all things Bella. Seems Ally had made herself a new friend.

"Her flat is so sweet, she has the cutest kitchen it has lots of different cookie cutters all over the walls. I got her into bed and I left her a big glass of water on her bedside table. I think she's going to be in need of it by the morning" my sister giggled as she told us how Bella had dropped her door keys and fallen over her own feet, while trying to explain to Alice why shopping was not a life requirement.

After finishing our drinks I hugged my sister and friend.

Returning home, I shivered slightly as I climbed into my comfortable but cold and empty bed.

**Bella**

**DRINK ME!** It said. So I did as the big glass of water told me too.

My head throbbed lightly as I lifted it from my pillow. I never should of drunk on an empty stomach, but with all of yesterday's reviews, eating was at the bottom of my list.

It had been a great end to a stressful day, even thought I was tired and not in the drinking and socialising mood I was pleased I joined Jasper and Alice for a drink.

Alice reminded me of an excited fairy. She was smaller then me in body and height. Her smile was dazzling and I found myself being drawn to her straight away.

She was so easy to talk too; I just knew we were going to be friends.

Alice was so kind to bring me home and help me to bed. Even if she was less then complimentary about my wardrobe. Alice tried to convince me that a day's shopping with her was all I would need to bring my style up to date.

I made my way to the kitchen and began planning my un birthday cake for next Sunday. I decided to make a small chocolate and orange chewy cake and some football cookies for the boys.

When he wasn't working in his garage, Emmett coached the under 7's football team and the season was due to start.

That meant my visits would soon include a weekly football match. Watching my boy make his daddy proud and his mummy fearful for her baby. Just like last year Rose would be having kittens watching Charlie play.

Monday morning came round all to fast and I found my self lost in another busy school week of papers, moody students and deadlines.

I was surprised to see Victoria sitting in a different seat; she normally sat in the back row next to James and his usual group.

Today she was sat in the second row and looked sad. Her eyes were red and puffy but through out my lesson she took notes and answered several questions.

In all my lessons this seating arrangement and behaviour continued. Victoria was applying herself with great effort and I was impressed.

I meet with Jasper during my lunch breaks and was pleased to have Alice join us on Friday. She radiated a great energy, and after even a lunch hour with her I felt full of energy.

On Saturday I cleaned the flat and caught up on my marking. Then in the evening I began to make my favourite peanut cookies and the important un-birthday cake.

Early on Sunday morning I showered and dressed in my favourite jeans, blue sweatshirt and red converse trainers. I left my hair down and chose to wear a head band.

After putting the finishing touches to my cake, adding the bright orange candle I packed up my truck ready to see my favourite people for dinner.

**Please review I really do want to know what you are all thinking. Good or bad I rather know. Just try to be gentle this is my first ever fan fiction x**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO R U?**

**I do not own Twilight that wonder is all S. Myers**

****

**Edward**

My week was lost to a blur of hospital shifts, shopping and family dinners. Jasper was now a fixed part of our family, joining us for dinner. He and Alice were joined at the hip. She would spend time with him in the evenings talking about his students, watching Westerns and taking moonlit walks in the quiet town.

Alice was still pushing me to meet Bella. Even ringing on Friday to see if I was free for a lunch date, as she was going to meet Bella and Jasper. She and Bella got on very well; Alice was slowly breaking Bella down on agreeing to a shopping trip. Bella must be of strong will to hold off Ally's pushing for this long.

Once during a sleep over with Jasper in high school, Alice wanted to paint my toe nails and she would not stop until she got to do it. I agreed in the end just to make her happy, thinking I could just take it off after. However I forgot to remove it and let's just say that after my swim training the nick name "twinkle toes Eddie" became a sticker.

I boiled the kettle, poured my soup into a bowl, sat down in my favourite chair and smiled.

Tomorrow was the first Sunday of the month.

**Bella**

Pulling up outside my favourite place I seen my 2 best guys playing football. I was soon greeted by a very happy Charlie and rib crushing hug from Emmett. I found Rose in the kitchen, finishing the meal she had prepared for today. I helped her lay the table, while she told me about the new and exciting plans Emmett had for their garage. It was only too easy to believe that Rose was a typical "air headed" blonde, she had the looks of a blonde super model but under the head of curls, Rose had the brains and ability to build a classic car out of a banger. This was the real reason Emmett had fallen head over heels in love with Rose. There was something about blondes and car grease that had my brother's full attention. It must have been mind blowing to him that Rose could make his fantasy's become reality.

After dinner Charlie and I made our way to the meadow, I heard all about that month's school, cartoon and wobbly tooth events. Charlie had lost 2 teeth in the last month and was now very pleased to tell me his front teeth where hanging by a thread. However with the promise of extra cake Charlie agreed not to show me just how wobbly they were. I never was any good around bloody noses, cut knees or anything that could gross me out. It made my head spin. I swear I could smell the rust and salt of blood at 10 paces, I also had the embarrassing habit of passing out when I seen the smallest drop. This was something my 6 year old nephew did not need to know, Charlie was becoming a bit of a joker just like Emmett. I was sure him knowing about how easily I was grossed out would only open the flood gates to bugs, nose picking and scabs.

Setting out our rug Charlie could not wait to see what cake I had made this time. I always kept it a secret until we had sat down.

"Oh wow Aunty Bella! It's great, you made my favourite. Chocolate and orange yummy!" his face made my month. He looked so happy and all over a chocolate cake that took me less then 2 hours to make. By the way his smile grew and his brown eyes sparkled you'd think I had given him the most expensive new toy.

I lit the orange candle; we put on our hats and sang the un birthday song. Charlie blew out the candle, we clapped and I cut us each the biggest slices I could.

The sun was shining brightly and a small evening breeze had begun to stir lightly through my hair. Charlie and I played our games of chase before lying on the rug to do our cloud watching.

**Edward**

I did my normal Sunday routine. I completed the washing, cleared the kitchen of old take out wrappers and boxes. I really should go shopping, as a doctor I knew this diet was not healthy. But like most doctors I followed a simple; "do as I say, not as I do" rule.

I made some simple tomato pasta for my dinner, sitting at my table to eat alone. My parents had called to ask me to dinner, as sad as it sounded I chose to say home alone. After all it was the first Sunday of the month.

While walking across my landing, to collect fresh bed sheets from the linen cupboard my ears picked up the delicate giggles and singing from the meadow.

The blonde haired boy blew out the candle and clapped as he ate his cake. As they played together in the meadow, I could hear the screams of delight and pearls of laughter. After a while they both laid back on the rug, they must be cloud watching as I could see the women pointing and drawing out shapes in front of their faces.

**Bella**

It was during the cloud watching that I always found myself thinking back to a small beach, lying on a blanket and star watching with Jake.

I met Jake at university; I honestly fell at his feet. It was half way through my first term; I was running across the compass square fearing I would be late for my lecture when I hit what felt like a solid wall. I looked up at the hand that reached out to pull me up. Then my eyes met with his; they were dark brown and filled with warmth. The wall spoke and introduced himself as Jacob; he was a second year business student. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and looked bigger then Emmett. Which was a shock because no one was bigger then Teddy.

We dated for 2 years. Jake was good fun to be around, he was popular and never short of female attention. If I was being truthful to myself I never understood what Jake seen in me. It was like high school again, I would sit quietly lost in my book, and watch Jake make his friends laugh shining like the sun. But he was my sun.

Jake was my first everything, he was my first love and my first time. I was very in love with him. I always tried to be a person who was deserving of a man like Jacob. When we moved into shared housing during his last year I tried to make life easy for him, cooking his favourite meals, running his errands anything to give him more time to study for his final exams.

I was so excited when the date for his leaver's ball was announced. I called Rose and asked her to help me find the perfect dress, which of course she jumped at the chance to do.

I had attended proms and business dinners with Jake for his office many times. I never dressed too outrageously or over sexy. Jake said he liked how I dressed, that I was "elegant".

On the night of his leaver's ball Rose helped me curl my hair, pulling it lightly off my face showing my simple make-up of soft brown eyes and pink glossed lips. I stood in at the foot of the stairs feeling beautiful and took Jakes arm proudly.

Once we had enjoyed the meal and heard the speeches the dancing begun. I had been talking to Jacob's best friend Sam and his girlfriend Emily, so I did not notice that Jake had not returned to our table. It was only when Leah joined our conversation and she asked if I knew were he was that I felt uncomfortable. Leah worked in Jakes office and on the few occasions I met her she always made me feel unwelcome and that I was out of my league. Sam shoot Leah a warning look, and Emily looked at me giving a weary smile.

"You know it was so sweet of you to help give Jacob all that free time, from his daily chores. You really have been suck a nice little girlfriend" Leah's tone made me once again feel like a silly child. "It's just a shame he's been studying Lauren rather then his course work" she smiled sweetly at Emily before turning on her designer heels to walk away.

After she left I told Sam and Emily I felt the need to get some fresh air. From the ballroom terrace I seen him, he was kissing her and zipping up the back of her dress. She was re doing his tie. Lauren was everything I wasn't, she had short blonde hair, wore designer clothes and even her day make-up was glamorous. I had asked Jacob many times if he thought she was as beautiful as I did , but he told me that Lauren was like a Venus fly trap alluring and deadly. In fact he told me he thought she was a cold heartless bitch.

A few minutes later Jake walked out on to the terrace with our drinks. The look in my eyes must have told him that my heart was shattered into a million small pieces.

I never shouted, just asked him.

He could not lie even he knew I was owed this little piece of dignity. Turns out I wasn't glamorous enough to be with a high flying business man like Jake. What hurt the most was when he told me I was "pretty" and "sweet". That this had been "fun" but now playtime was over, he needed to be taken seriously and a "cute" student girlfriend was dead wood that needed to be cut away.

"Aunty Bella?" Charlie's sweet voice pulled me back into the present. With the tone he used, I already knew what he wanted. "If I promise to carry the rug home could I please, please have another piece of cake?"

Looking into those sparkly eyes and seeing those cute dimples how could any Aunty ever say no. "Ok just 1 more piece but let's not tell mummy ok?" I past my favourite guy another slice of the gooey chocolate cake.

In 2 bites Charlie jumped up screaming, it caught me completely off guard, "Calm down Charlie! What is it?" I turned my nephew to face me and as I looked at him I seen and smelt the blood.

**Edward**

I turned my attention back to my linen cupboard. With my fresh bedding in hand I turned towards my bedroom that was when I heard the screams. They were from a child, and filled with fear.

Looking from my window I seen the blonde haired boy shaking and screaming at the brown haired women on the ground.

With in second's I ran out of the cottage and towards the meadow as fast as my legs could take me.

When I made it to the meadow I had no idea what to expect. The shaken boy had a small amount of blood dribbling off his chin; I could see he had obviously just lost his 2 front teeth. The brown haired woman was passed out on the grass, looking as pale as ice. Her long brown waves lost in the grass.

"Hi my name is Edward, what's yours?" The visibility upset child calmed down a little. He told me his name was Charlie. "Well Charlie, I'm a doctor. You see that small white cottage over there? That's where I live. I just want to make sure your mummy is ok. Then we are going to my house for some lemonade" Charlie sat down on the rug he was still upset and I could hear his quiet sobs.

I moved towards the women, after a quick check of her vitals, I knew she had simply passed out. I wondered if this had anything to do with her son losing his front teeth.

"Its all ok Charlie, I think mummy just had a little shock. She's just sleeping and will wake up in a little bit. Lets take you both back to my house and get that glass of lemonade" I picked up the women, carrying her towards my cottage. Charlie walked beside me; from the corner of my eyes I could see him holding his teeth.

I place the women lightly down upon my sofa, covering her with the soft blanket from my fireside chair. Gently I pushed her hair away from her face and was struck by beauty. Even now out cold she looked like something out of a fairy story. Her face was pale; her lips were slightly un even with her bottom lip fuller then the perfect bow of the top. What struck me more then her beauty was her smell, she smelled like strawberries and cake.

Charlie sat on my kitchen work top. I helped him wash his blooded chin, and we wrapped his 2 front teeth in a small brown envelope.

"When is my Aunty, going to wake up?" Charlie asked me through bites of his chocolate.

"Aunty?" I was shocked. "That lady is your aunty?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes, she's my aunty Bella, she's the best. She makes me cakes and cookies, all the time. But she's best at playing tag."

"Well I think it's not going to be long now Charlie. Where do you live?" Charlie told me he lived in the village, at a house very near the meadow. His dad had the local garage; I knew the garage as I passed it on my way to work everyday. Charlie chatted away to me about school and his favourite cartoons.

It had been only 20 minutes when I heard a whisper from the front room, which quickly became a panicked calling for Charlie.

**Bella**

Where was I? Think Bella. What could I see? Soft cream couch, stone granite like walls, and a small, deep arm chair next to an open fireplace. Then it hit me, Charlie. I panicked. I had no idea where the hell I was, but my last memory was of Charlie's mouth covered in blood. "Charlie?" my voice was rough and whisper like. "Charlie!" I shouted panicking. Where was my nephew? I sat up fast and my head hurt.

Just as I tried to steady my legs, a door opened and I saw a tall man with messy bronze coloured hair come towards me.

I had only one question …. "Who. Are. You?"

**So there we have it. If you like these progresses please leave me a review. They really do help me x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 How Do You Do and Shake Hands!**

**I do not own Twilight, that is the genius of S. Myers**

**A huge thank you to those who took the time to review, you really make me smile.**

****

**Bella**

My head was spinning. _Who was this man?_

He was tall, with messy bronze hair and a dazzling smile.

"Every thing is ok. I'm a doctor, I brought you back here from the meadow, and you passed out. Charlie is in the kitchen" he moved to the side and I could see my nephew, sitting on the work units smiling, minus his front teeth.

"Charlie! Oh thank goodness" relief washed over me as I made my way towards the small country style kitchen. It seems I moved to fast for my shaken legs, just before passing through the door my legs went from under me. That was when I felt 2 very strong but gentle arms catch my waist. I looked up and gasped as my eyes became lost in shining emeralds, while my whole body felt the strangest almost "electric" charge.

"Steady there, I don't need you passing out again. I've only got one bar of chocolate left and I was looking forward to enjoying it. Plus if Charlie has anymore chocolate I think he may be sick." The sparkling emeralds shone brightly and my ears heard the most infectious laughter.

I couldn't help but giggle too. The strong arms helped me find a seat at the wooden table before letting me go. My eyes could not stop swimming in his. This man was every bit the "dashing" doctor. He looked so handsome, like the best looking doctor from a soap opera, my mother used to watch. It was only when Charlie spoke that I found my way back to reality.

"Aunty Bella, look at this, both my teeth came out. That means the tooth fairy is going to leave me 2 shiny coins tonight!" Charlie beamed. He was obviously very pleased with this revelation. I was just pleased to notice no sign of blood. Only the cutest "gappy" grin on his face.

"How are you feeling?" I turned towards the velvet voice beside me. His eyes facing me, he looked concerned. "A little foolish" it was true, what must I have looked like. Who passes out when their nephew loses 2 tiny milk teeth? I could feel the flush of a very "Bella" blush began to creep up on me.

"Don't be. You're not the first person to feel faint at the sight of blood. You would be surprised how many grown men I treat at the hospital, they can't handle it either. Let me make you a sweet cup of tea. It's the best medicine, I'll even write out a prescription for you" As he laughed I had to giggle too, at the idea of someone built like Emmett fainting. I felt strangely comfortable sitting in the small cottage. When he turned to boil the kettle my eyes found the clock resting on the wall above the cooker.

"Oh my goodness! It's gotten so late, I have to go. My brother and his wife will be worried." I stood up from the wooden chair as Charlie jumped down from the counter, still holding his small brown packet.

"Thank you…" then I had to think of the dashing doctor's name.

"Its Edward" he smiled at me and held out his hand to shake mine. "How do you do?" I returned his smile and held out my hand to shake his, "I'm Bella and how do you do too?" It was at that moment I felt the strange "charge" from before, it buzzed from my fingers tips to my toes.

**Edward**

She was so relieved to see her nephew that she almost fell to the floor when she rushed across to the kitchen. Before I could even think I grabbed her small waist and helped to steady her.

As thought a spark like bolt hitting me was not shocking enough, I lost my breathe, when I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. It was like losing myself in her soul, I could swim there for days and still want more.

Placing her gently down in a seat at the old wooden kitchen table, I was lost in her beauty. Charlie's self - impressed tone brought us both back into reality.

When I asked her how she was feeling, she turned the most beautiful light "strawberry" pink colour. She smiled shyly and told me she felt "foolish". I tried to ease her embarrassment telling her about the times I have treated grown men in the hospital from fainting, when they had been challenged with the sight of a minor graze. This soon brought a stunning smile to her porcelain face and musical giggle to slip from her cherry lips.

I was just going to make her a much needed cup of tea, when she stood up swiftly and said it was late, that she had to leave before her brother would worry too much. I was more then a little disappointed. I had only just met this beautiful woman who filled my day dreams of cakes and laughter. Now she was rushing to leave.

She began to thank me, when she released I had not told her my name. I held out my hand and said "My name is Edward, how do you do" she lightly shook my hand, returned my smile. "I'm Bella and how do you do too" We stood shaking hands giggly like a pair of idiots and just simply staring at one another.

"Come on Aunty Bella, Tom and Jerry starts in like 5 minutes. Thanks for the chocolate Edward. I'll race you home Aunty Bella" Charlie skipped out of my back door and along my path to the yellow wooden gate.

"Your very welcome Charlie, I hope the tooth fairy makes a visit to you later." I gave him my last bar of chocolate. "Will you be ok to walk back? I could drive you?" I asked Bella. I was trying to extend our time together, for some reason I could not face the idea of her walking away from me.

"I'm feeling much better now thank you. It really is not that far to walk, the fresh air will help me too. You've already done enough for us, I truly am grateful for your help." she smiled though I could sense her holding back something. Was she just as disappointed that our meeting had ended?

She began to walk along the path, joining Charlie. My head was screaming; "talk to her! Ask her if you could meet for coffee?" When she closed the little wooden gate, she turned back and gave me a smile. My last sight of Bella was when she tapped Charlie on the shoulder and called out "Tag! Your it!" before running down the country lane, with Charlie's laughter chasing after her.

**Bella**

I chased Charlie down the small country track, how could I have been so foolish! Thinking Edward was going to ask me out. As I walked to the gate my head was screaming "just ask me to meet for coffee?" but he smiled kindly and waved to me as I left. I felt so disappointed to be leaving after we only just met. My heart even felt heavy walking away from him, and what was that feeling that hit me when we had touched? It caused me to buzz all over.

When we climbed over the little stone wall in to the back garden I was sorry to see Rose looking panicked from the kitchen window. Our return home must have been later then I thought. I stopped running and Charlie dashed through the back door. I slowly made my way towards the door when Emmett came crashing towards me.

"What the hell has happened? Charlie just told me you collapsed in the meadow and that some "man" took you both back to his house!"

"Emmett, please calm down. I just passed out after Charlie's front teeth came out leaving a little blood on his chin. The "man" you're referring to was a doctor who lives next to the meadow. He heard Charlie's screams and he kindly took care of us both." I had to calm down my big brother before he had a heart attack. He had always been so over protective of me. After our parents died I knew his biggest fear was losing anyone else he loved. If I ever got sick or fell down, the big brother gene would kick in. I would have so much cold medicine and bandages bought for me that I could stock a chemist.

Slowly he began to relax, his breath steadied and his "vice" like hug lost some of its tightness. "You scared me Bells," he said softly.

Rose had already made the tea when we joined her in the kitchen. I told her and Emmett about what had happened. How I felt so foolish and I was sorry for scaring them both. After drinking our tea it was not long before the jokes started about "How Aunty Bella would be the only vampire in the world afraid of blood!" Charlie loved every minute of my torture at the hands of his daddy. Soon it was bedtime for my favourite little guy; I smiled as Emmett swung Charlie over his shoulder and climbed the stairs to bed. Making promises to tell bedtime stories of fainting "Bella" vampires.

"So you met the dashing village doctor?" Rose had a wicked grin on her face before sitting next to me on the couch. "Tell me something sister, did you manage to form a sentence round that heavenly man? Or like me find yourself talking like Tweedledum?"

I could not believe my ears, Rose knew the dashing doctor?

"You've met him? When? Where? What happened?" my brain went into over load.

Rose began to laugh heartily, "I met him last year in the Post Office. Poor chap was being given the third degree by Mrs Mason, all for not collecting his parcel sooner." She smiled wickedly at me, "He is heavenly, isn't he? My first thought was I could put him on a cracker!"

"Rose!" I could not believe she just said that, but I had to agree he was just so heavenly. I could not believe what I was about to say, I looked at Rose turned bright red and said "Well I could just lick him!" before we both collapsed on the couch in a fit of girly giggles.

**Edward**

_You fool!_ Was all I could hear in my head as I sat down in my chair beside the fire. I pulled the soft blanket from the couch, as I wrapped it round me I could smell strawberries and cake.

How could I of just let her leave. After months of wanting to know more about the women from the meadow I simply waved to her as she left. However I would not be too sad. From today's events I had learned some important facts.

I knew her name; I knew the colour of her eyes, the shape of her lips and the sound of her voice. I learnt that the child was not her son but nephew. This meant my nights thinking about her enjoying a home cooked meal with a husband, were wrong.

The red checked rug in the hallway gave me hope. Tomorrow I was going to Charlie's father's garage, to return it. Maybe someone there could help me learn more about the only women to "electrify" my whole being.

**So there you go. I hope you all liked how they met. Let's all hope that Edward is not met by "Big Brother" Emmett and I do wonder When? and How? Bella will "lick him" Please can you leave me a review, helps push me into writing more and faster xxx**

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**EAT ME!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. (If I did I would not share Edward!)**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and ads to your favourite list, you don't know the thrill it gives me!**

**Bella**

It was Monday morning, start of another full school week. I grabbed an apple and made my way to the truck. When I started the engine I heard a strange rumble, which was not good. May be I should book her in for a pamper session with Rose, at the garage.

Pulling up at my staff parking space, in the school car park I seen James sitting with his "colourful" friends and was surprised to see Victoria sitting on his lap. Grabbing my bags I made my way to my office ready to start a busy morning.

Mondays always were the worse day of the week, the saying "I don't like Monday's" fitted well with a majority of the student body. It was always harder pulling information out of them when they were tried from a weekend of late nights and drinking. The only person other than myself I felt sorry for on a Monday was their mothers, who must have fun dragging their teenagers butts out of their pit like bedrooms.

This morning I too experienced a hard time getting out of bed. I spent my night dreaming of "Doctor Ritz", Rose and I had given him the very fitting nickname after Roses comment about putting him on a cracker. It was fun watching Rose explain to Emmett who "doctor Ritz" was. He thought we were talking about Charlie's new paediatrician.

The bell struck and my senior class took their seats, while passing back marked papers I noticed Victoria had retaken her old seat in the back with James. Throughout my lesson I had to battle for their attention. By the time the bell had gone I had the biggest head ache and could not wait for my lunch time coffee with Jasper.

**Edward**

I drove to work feeling more energetic then normal. Last night I had fallen asleep in my chair wrapped in the "strawberry" blanket. Breathing in Bella's perfume I had felt so relaxed and content. Despite sleeping in the old chair, it was a blissful night's sleep.

Monday morning meant one thing, paperwork.

Jessica would be bombarding me with the latest hospital events and business I was to attend, reply or support. As a doctor I hated filling out any paper work that wasn't a patient chart or prescription.

The only thing worse then a morning of paper work would be Jessica's office gossip. For some reason she thought I wanted to know which nurse was sleeping with the new hospital porter. There would be her usual bitchy comments about the nurse's lack of fashion and their failure to have the latest "in" hairstyle.

My only light at the end of this paperwork and venom filled morning was my visit to "Monkey Man Motor Repairs" to return the red picnic rug. By calling his business by such a name I was sure Bella's brother would be a happy and friendly enough guy. So I was not worried about approaching him for some details that might help me, in asking her to join me for that "screaming" coffee or may be dinner?

Seated at my desk Jessica soon started the machine of letters and office greeting cards that had to be signed for my co-workers. I was expected to attend the Hospital benefit next month. Bringing my mid morning coffee Jessica started spitting out her "bile" filled comments about the nursing staff. I really did not want to hear it so I excused myself, telling her I had a slight head ache and was going to walk it off in the hospital gardens.

It was in the gardens that I seen Angela sitting on a bench looking deflated and a little pissed off. "Now what on earth has got my favourite nurse's pants in a knot?" Angela gave me a small smile, "oh it's nothing, just that stupid girl Jessica. I heard her telling some of the candy strippers, I looked like something out of Thriller. I challenge Nicole Kidman to look any better then I do after 10 hours on the children's ward." Poor Angela, she really was looking down. Taking her hands I pulled her up straight "now Nurse, it is my medical advice and direction that you repeat the following statement a minimum of 3 times a day, "Jessica Stanley is a silly stuck up bitch!" After getting over her shock at my words Angela was soon in a fit a giggles standing proudly, completing my prescription.

When I returned to my office I took the time to ring my mother. I told her about my busy Sunday. Without seeing my face she could sense how happy and excited I was about calling in to the garage. After her reminding me to be nothing less then perfect when talking to Bella's brother I promised to attend dinner on Wednesday night. It was the promise my mothers cherry pie that sealed the deal.

**Bella**

My office door was open.

How strange, I knew I had locked it before I left for lunch. Jazz had laughed when I dropped the keys about 10 times before I finally locked it. Pushing the door open wider I could not believe the destruction and chaos that meet my eyes my chair was over turned, the papers I had been marking where thrown about the office as if they were confetti. My laptop was lying on the floor with a huge crack running down the black screen.

Who would do this? Why would they do this?

I closed the door and made my way to the heads office to report the break in. Two hours, one angry head and a long police report later, I was cleared to clean up my office. "Wow I heard from my student group what happened. This is just so shitty, anything taken?" Jazz had appeared in my doorway. "Nothing taken from what I can tell. Who ever did this just left me the pleasure of clearing up. I've spoken with the head of the school board and he has assured me they will replace my laptop along with anything else that was broken." I tried to smile but faced with an evening of clearing up it was a very sad effort.

"Let me help you, Alice isn't going to be picking me up for dinner yet I've an hour." He picked up my desk drawers and putting them back on their runners. I was so grateful for his help and his presents helped me relax. I had felt very uncomfortable in the office after knowing someone else had been in here with out my invitation. "Thanks Jazz, you're a star, don't make your self late for Alice though. She's scary your girl when things don't go her way."

Jasper laughed, "You still not agreed to a shopping trip yet? You know it's for the best if you just cave in already, save yourself more texts and pleading. How terrible could it really be? Treat it like removing a band aid, you know its going to sting like a "mother" but just pull it off hard and fast."

That analysis soon had me in better sprits. In fact how bad would a shopping trip be, Alice worked in fashion so she would know the places to shop. After her viewing of my wardrobe the night when she took me home from the wine bar, she most probably had a mental check list of what clothes I needed to bring me up to date. Placing my collected papers back on the desk I looked at jazz "Well you may be right, its time I faced my department store demons and pulled off the band aid!"

"Finally!" we both looked towards the door and seen Alice grinning, "I knew you were smart women Bella, and if I get to take you shopping sooner I will even forgive the band aid comment"

Alice and Jazz helped me finish putting my office back together. Jazz fitted a temporary lock to secure the door and I joined them for dinner at a small pizza bar in town. I shared my story of "Doctor Ritz" with Alice and she promised to help me find the perfect outfit to wear when I next saw him. She agreed that I should be a strong independent woman and ask him out for coffee. I had it planned out perfectly in my head; tonight I would make some of my famous "Eat me" cookies and take them round to the small cottage. They would be my way of saying thank you for helping me and Charlie yesterday.

After dinner I hugged my friends and thanked them again for their help rebuilding my office. Alice and I were going to meet up on Wednesday to find my perfect "coffee" outfit; she would meet up with Jazz for dinner later in the evening at her parent's home.

As soon as I got home I began baking my cookies, making extra for Emmett and Charlie, I would not be forgiven if I failed to deliver a batch off with the boys for them to enjoy. Once they were cooled I began piping the different colour icing in to cute instructions like "Try Me" or "Eat Me"

After I had finished 4 trays I boxed up the yummy treats ready to deliver tomorrow after my lessons. Then I was left the small task of finding the perfect casual "I was just baking and made you these as a thank you" outfit.

After trying on numerous tops, jeans and sweaters I began to regret my efforts to avoid shopping with Alice. Finally I settled on my soft wool grey trousers and a fitted blue silk blouse, I would wear my cream cardigan over the top. It was relaxed, not over the top and showed my small waist and cream coloured skin to their best. Feeling nervous but excited I went to bed and forgot all about the "redecoration" carried out on my office, but instead thought of tomorrow and how it would be an interesting day.

**Edward **

Pulling up out side Triple M repairs, I felt like a nervous seventeen year old teenager, face full of acne and a body built like a string bean. Ten year later with better hygiene practices I'd lost the acne and I would like to think my gym visits had helped "fill" me out. I was a grown up and a doctor. I grabbed the little rug and prepared myself to meet Bella's brother and Charlie's daddy.

Walking inside the work shop doors my ears first heard a booming and angry voice, "I swear to god Rose when I find the prick that upset Bella he better be a fast runner!" My eyes then took in the huge form of what must be Bella's very "big" brother. I found myself praying to all that s holy above that I was not the "prick" in question.

"Calm down Em I spoke to Bella, the school is looking into the break in and she told me they are going to replace anything that's been taken, or broken. She's ok and that's all we care about." A stunning blonde was obviously trying to ease his tension. She was busy working on the ramped car above their heads.

Just as I cleared my throat, and interrupt Bella's brother saw me. "Oh sorry dude I never seen you there. I'm Emmett how can I help you? You got a problem with your Volvo?" He pointed to my car parked out on the yard behind me. "Oh no, the cars fine. I came to drop off this" passing him the rug, "Bella and Charlie forgot it yesterday. They'd already left when I noticed it."

Emmett looked at me and smiled "Oh so you're doctor Ritz?" Just as I was about to ask him what he called me, the blonde hit him sharply over the head "Emmett Swan! Behave. Hello I'm Rose. Bella's sister in law, the over grown four year old here is Bella's big brother." She smiled as she gestured towards |Emmett, who had found the striking comment funny. In fact he was laughing just like a child. "We're Charlie's parents. Thank you by the way for looking after them yesterday, we really appreciate it. Don't we Em?"

"Yeah we do doc, thank you. My sister never did have the strongest stomach when it came to wobbly teeth or scabs. Shame really because over the years she's given me the weapon for some great pranks, you know fake blood has just the same effect" He had obviously started laughing at an old memory when Rose interrupted "ugh please ignore him, Edward right?" I nodded "That's his "horrid" big brother gene. When people ask me if I have any children I find my answer to be "yes I have 2 boys, 1 is 6 and the other is 31!" smiling she asked me if I wanted to join them in the office for coffee, which I gladly accepted. I spent the rest an hour talking with Rose and Emmett. They were so friendly, I told them how I had enjoyed my short chat with Charlie on Sunday, and that he was a great kid. They were certainly every inch the proud parents. Emmett talked passionately about his boy, telling me about their many adventures, Rose would inject the odd complaint about the messes they made but in her face you could see she loved it.

I told them how long I had lived in the village, about my family and a little about my work. It was when I asked them about Bella that I noticed Emmett puff out his chest.

Rose was only too pleased to talk about her sister in law. I learnt Bella was working as an English teacher in a secondary school, near town and that the "prick" Emmett had been referring too was someone who had broke in to her office at the school.

After finishing my coffee, I thanked them both for a great chat and promised to check out Charlie's football game on Saturday.

Just as I opened the car door Rose called to me, "EDWARD! She will probably kill me for doing this but you'd be waiting along time for Bella to do it herself. Here you go, and don't give Emmett a second thought, me and Bella can handle him." she handed me a small post it note with Bella's phone number written on it. "Thank you Rose, you may have just read my mind" I kissed her cheek, smiling sweetly she said "your welcome "Doctor Ritz".

As I drove away my head began to go into over drive, When should I ring her? What do I say?

But what I really needed an answer for was; why did 2 members of her Family call me "Doctor Ritz?"

**Bella**

Well after yesterday's events I was the talk of the staff room. Seems almost every member of staff had their theories on my "decorator". Some joked that it was because I had given one too many pop quizzes; others thought it was because I never ruled my classes with enough fear.

By lunch time I really had, listened to enough, I was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds till the end of the day.

I had a quick chat with Jazz at recess, he was looking forward to taking Alice out later tonight, he laughed telling me that he already knew what they would be talking about. Seems Alice had drawn up a battle plan for our shopping trip after work tomorrow. I did have to ask him if I should be worried. It offered no comfort to me when his answer was simply "Yes. Be afraid, be very afraid"

By the time the last bell rang and I had finished, clearing my office of the days paper work. I almost ran to my truck, and began driving towards my favourite little village, willing myself to be a "strong independent women."

Pulling up outside the little white cottage I felt like a foolish teenager, I forced myself out of the truck. You are not sixteen anymore Bella. I tried to convince myself I was no longer the awkward, shy book worm wearing and padding out one of Roses bras. Ten years later I am a respected English teacher who can fill out her own bras. I grabbed the box of "EAT ME" cookies, leaving the other box till later and walked nervously to his front door.

**Edward**

The rumble outside my window caught my attention. It sounds like a tank had pulled up outside. Looking out my lounge window I saw the beat up truck and Bella. She was carrying a small box and looked very nervous. Quickly running my fingers through my messy hair, I regretted wearing my old college t shirt. I opened the door just as her hand was reaching for the bell.

"Coffee?" I almost screamed it at her. Bella gave me the biggest smile and said "You read my mind".

**Finally! He asked her for coffee. If you like what you're reading can you review. **

**Oh and you girls may want to get your crackers ready ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**BREAD AND BUTTER FLY'S**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I ONLY WISH I DID)**

****

**Bella**

My hand shook lightly as I reached for the small brass bell; suddenly the door swung open "Coffee?" Edward almost shouted the request at me, I felt a huge Smile pull the corners of my lips. "You read my mind".

Edward looked so gorgeous, he was wearing an old blue college t-shirt and dark washed out jeans. His hair was a mess and I so wanted to lose my fingers in his waves. I smiled as he flittered around the kitchen pulling cups and coffee from the cute country cupboards. "Your kitchen is so homely; I really love how you designed It." he smiled back at me "this is all my mothers work, in fact the whole cottage was her "mini project." She finds no greater pleasure then redesigning a tired property. Which is good because I would still be living out of boxes 2 years on?"

We took our coffees and sat together on the cream sofa I had found myself laid on 48 hours ago. We shared my "Eat Me" cookies; Edward found the piped icing instructions funny. I thanked him for everything he did on Sunday and he was so modest. "It really was nothing Bella, but if helping you means more delicious cookies I will be sure to do it again" he smiled as he looked into me eyes and I could just feel the "electric" charge buzzing between our bodies. I blushed as I wondered could he feel it too.

"I meet your brother and his wife today at their garage, when I returned your picnic rug. I hope you don't mind?" he looked worried for a moment, but it was me who should be worried he'd met Emmett, my first and only thought was "Oh No!"

"No! I don't mind. Thanks for returning it. So you met my big brother then, just please tell me he was nice." my voice must have sounded so stressed because Edward chuckled. "You don't have to worry they we're both lovely. We shared a coffee before I left and I heard all about Saturdays exciting game. In fact I'm going to pop along and support my favourite "gummy" chocolate monster"

I relaxed back in to the sofa and smiled as Edward told me how he liked hearing about Emmett and Charlie's crazy adventures; I was pleased he'd met them and that he had felt comfortable. I could not believe it when he told me Rose had given him my number before he left, because I would never find the nerve to do it. My face was burning with my blush from embarrassment. When I called round later on my way home to leave the boy's cookies I was going to both thank and murder Rose.

**Edward**

She looked so beautiful leaning against my kitchen units. The blue silk top looked perfect next to her cream coloured skin. Her hair was tied up softly away from her face and I could feel my fingers twitching to touch her soft brown waves. Bella told me my kitchen looked homely, I had to agree. Now with her presents here it did feel homely.

We sat down together on my couch and she gave me the small box she had been carrying. Inside were carefully piped cookies with words saying "Try One" written on them? They were to say thank you for helping her on Sunday, and I smiled telling her it was no big deal but if it meant more cookies I'd be sure to do it again. This made her blush lightly and I loved the petal like pink her cheeks coloured.

I told her I had returned the picnic rug earlier to her brother's garage. That I had enjoyed a coffee with Rose and Emmett. Poor Bella all but stressed out completely when I mentioned her brother, she told me to tell her that he was nice to me; I wasn't lying when I told her I loved his stories about the practical jokes Emmett had pulled off, with Charlie's help. No need to tell her I panicked first of all after I heard Emmett threatening to kill some "Prick" who had upset her. Instead I told her I was going to watch Charlie play on Saturday.

Bella's skin almost looked burnt when I told her Rose had given me her phone number, she looked so embarrassed and I tried to defuse it by saying Rose had read my mind, because that was the real reason for my visit to the garage.

The feeling that radiated all over my body sitting next to her on the couch was shocking, hitting my heart and mind harder then it had on Sunday. Did she feel it too?

I made us another coffee, and we chatted some more, she told me about her job, her students and why she loved teaching. In return I told her about my work at the hospital, and shared funny stories about the type of "accidents" you see late on a Friday night in the ER. We had so much in common, we both loved to read and liked the same music, and she laughed when she found my "guilty pleasure" c.d.

But Ricky Martin's "She Bangs" is a great house work song and I challenge anyone not to "shake what their mother gave them", when they hear it.

It was only when it had gotten too dark to see Bella's eyes we realised just how late it was, I offered to cook us some pasta promising it was the most eatable dish in my short cooking menu but Bella said she couldn't stay. She really wanted to see Charlie before he had gone to bed and drop off his cookies, and I suspected she may be wanted to kill a certain sister in law.

I walked Bella out to her "Vintage" truck and asked if she would like to join me for a proper date. May be we could have a drink in town, after work? Unfortunately she had agreed to go shopping with her friend, something she was not looking forward to. Sounded like her friend was a match for Alice with her shopping war fare. Instead of a drink we arranged for Bella to pick me up on Saturday, we were going to go out for hot chocolate and waffles before the start of the match.

Looking in to those deep brown eyes I found myself slowly drawing nearer to her. Before I had the chance to over think it I whispered "Can I kiss you?"

**Bella**

Oh my gosh. Did he just ask if he could kiss me?

Before even thinking about what I was doing I placed my hands round his neck and kissed his perfect soft lips. The sudden sparks hitting my body was so overwhelming.

It was like the most long awaited kiss from an "Austen" story. Within seconds my fingers were lost in his soft messy waves and I was home.

It was the kind of kiss you dream about. Soft slow but building. It made my body tingle; I felt so alive, so content but it left me aching for more. It was soft and full of passion, his hands moved from my waist slowly up my back and into my hair.

I heard us both moan gently as we pulled away, to catch our breath. Edward rested his head gently next to mine; he told me softly "You don't know how long I have waited to do that". He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and helped me into my seat. Smiling wider then I ever thought possible I promised to pick him up early on Saturday morning. Before I could drive away Edward told me" Be safe".

I had to physically shake my head to concentrate on the road ahead, that man had "dazzled" me, and should carry a warning.

I was positively vibrating when I pulled up outside Em and Rose's, I could see the kitchen light was on, so I went through the back door. Rose took one look at me and started her very girly squeal, "oh my god! You so seen and kissed doctor Ritz!" I couldn't even form the words in to a sentence I think I said the words "Oh my, Hands in my hair" and "Dazzled" out loud, as I too began squealing.

Emmett heard our screams and came running into the kitchen wearing Roses pink bathrobe, "Jesus you two what the hell is the matter?" As if I wasn't giggly enough I now fell to the floor at the sight of my "teddy bear", big brother wearing a soft powder pink robe, it never even came down as far as his knees. When he gathered we weren't being attacked he huffed at my hysterics and turned on his heels to go back to his bath, but what nearly killed me was the "Sexy Momma" slogan written in silver glitter on the back of the robe.

After we calmed down Rose poured me a glass of very cold water and demanded I tell her everything, which I did and in return I also demand she tell me everything that happened in the afternoon during Edwards visit. Not forgetting about the phone number I scolded and hugged my best ever sister.

Before leaving I grabbed a cuddle and kiss from my favourite little guy, I told Charlie I had made him some cookies for school, but what made his smile bigger was when I told him that both me and Edward would be watching him play on Saturday. I stole another kiss and left him to have sweet dreams.

Emmett told me to take his jeep home, so that he could look at my truck in the morning. It would be ready for me to collect later tomorrow night. We arranged that I would swap back vehicles after "surviving" Alice's shopping mission.

**Edward**

Waking up this morning I could not stop smiling, in fact I'd put money on me sleeping with this grin. It was there while I showered; it was still there when I ate breakfast. It was still there when I packed my clean shirt and jeans in my bag, so I would be able to change before dinner tonight. Feeling fresh I left for what I hoped would be a quiet shift at the hospital.

Slowly my day's events chipped away my smile. First chip came from my interns lack of organisation, second chip came from Jessica who sat with me at lunch giving me the normal "bile" and what really cracked me was when a massive R. T. A came in, I was only an hour away from the end of my shift. I called my mother to tell her I would be late.

Three hours later I finally signed out for the day. I could not wait to eat some good food and just relax.

Driving along the street towards my parents home the Volvo began to shake and make a painful noise. Shit! Pulling over and parking her up, I decided to just leave her there until the morning, when I would call out a pick up truck to take her to a garage. I wasn't far from my parents so I walked. How could my mood change so much , last night I shared the most intense kiss with a beautiful women and was blissfully happy, now 24 hours later I was tried, annoyed and walking up the driveway.

Since when did Jasper drive a jeep?

**Bella**

The smile on my face was aching but I could not care less. It was there when I ate breakfast, it was there when I showered and dressed. In fact it had stayed right there the whole day.

Not even James wiped it away, he was being his normal self in my lessons, and he was harassing my other students. After reaching my limit, for once I decided to put him in detention; "You Mr Hunter will see me in my office on Friday after school" if looks could kill I would have been six feet under.

After my last lesson of the day, I locked up my office. Checked my hair and clothes over before going to meet Alice at the store where she worked. I hoped my outfit would meet with her approval, I had chosen to wear my black pencil skirt, cherry red silk "Chinese" style blouse. Smart enough for work but easy enough to change out of when trying on clothes and I wore my most comfortable flat ballet pumps, to walk round the mall in.

Alice took one look at me and knew right away, "well, well, well seems Miss Swan got to first base last night". I could not believe it, did I have some huge sign over head saying "Bella kissed a sexy guy last night!"

Still my smile stayed in place and only grew bigger when I began to tell her how romantic and passionate it was. Just like Rose, Alice too told me how amazing "Doctor Ritz" sounded at kissing.

Shopping with Alice was fun, we found items quickly and just like I had thought Alice knew what she was doing and what I needed. She found the perfect jeans and sweater for my hot chocolate date and I would still be comfortable enough to enjoy the game later. After my intense kiss with the doctor I even let Alice push me into a small "French" boutique where I bought the most "sinful" white lace shorts and matching bra. They were so soft and looked so amazing I just knew they were going to make me feel confident and sexy. After my bad experience with Jacob I needed all the confidence I could find.

Several shops later it was time to drive Alice to her parent's house where she was meeting Jazz. She was staying at his apartment tonight and after she bought out the "French" shops underwear collect I knew a very "relaxed" and "happy" Jazz would be attending the morning staff meeting.

Alice kept pushing for me to join her family for dinner, and she was slowly winning. Taking Jaspers advice I decided to save myself the head ache and agreed to dinner, on the condition it was ok with her parents.

The house was breath taking. Big and open. Walking in through the house I felt warmth, smelled amazing aromas and heard the joyful laughter.

In the huge kitchen we found Alice's parent's her mother, Esme was so beautiful; slim like Alice with the same brown eyes and her caramel hair was curled like a 1940's screen icon. Standing behind her kissing his wife's neck was Alice's father, Carlisle. He was a tall "classic" looking man he matched Esme perfectly there was a stylish 1940's "movie look" about him too.

Esme hugged me and Carlisle shook my hand, making me feel instantly welcome in their family home. Dinner was running late because Alice's brother would not be finishing work for another hour or so. Alice and I helped Esme in the kitchen while Carlisle joined Jasper in the front room to watch the evening news.

Esme was making the most amazing meal of roasted chicken with a selection of salads, pasta and homemade bread. I noticed some of the rolls were shaped like a butterfly, when I asked Esme for her interesting shape choice she began to laugh " Well when Ally was little she loved Alice in Wonderland, and in the story while lost in a flower garden Alice see "Bread and Butter Fly's". So when ever I make bread I always make Ally some shaped like a butterfly so she too can have Bread and Butter Fly's".

We all laughed when I told Esme and Alice how much I also loved that story, after watching the movie with my mother whilst getting over a cold. If we had known each other as little girl's Alice and I agreed, would have shared the most amazing tea parties.

It was so easy working in the kitchen with mother and daughter. Alice told Esme about how she had "saved" my wardrobe from a denim and converse hell. She also teased me in to telling Esme about the amazing "Doctor Ritz". Esme was puzzled as to how such a nickname could be thought of," Well the reason we call him that is because when my sister in law Rose first meet him she said all she wanted to do was "put him on a cracker." We burst out in to a fit of giggles. Before we could catch our breath, the kitchen door opened.

Then I heard that velvet voice ask in shock; "Bella?"

**Poor Edward he's had such a bad day, work and Jessica pulling him down, as if that wasn't enough now his car is broken down. Anyone free to drive him home? **

**Please write a review they make my day xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Queen of Hearts**

**I do not own Twilight. But "Doctor Ritz" is all mine ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who made me smile with their reviews. It really is giving me a smile almost a huge as Bella's**

****

Bella

Turning the most unbelievable red, so red I am sure people will have to add it to a colour chart under the title "I just want to run away and hide" red. I did not know what to think or what say, so I just answered "Hi"

Then as if she knew how to make me even redder Alice added "Oh. OH! You're Doctor Ritz. But he can't be? That's my brother Edward; you said doctor Ritz was cracker hot." Oh god I want to die. My head was screaming "take me now!" Looking more then a little confused Edward smiled, walked across the kitchen hugged Esme, hit Alice on the shoulder and kissed me softly on the cheek. "You know you may have to tell me who this Doctor Ritz is, seems like I have a rival" and then whispered in my ear "I also need you to tell me what makes him "cracker?" hot." I almost hit the floor.

Over dinner we worked out how Edward and I knew each other's friends and family. We laughed as we also worked out I was meant to meet Edward on more then one failed occasion. It felt so natural us all sitting together round the lovely meal Esme had prepared. Her cherry pie was so good and she promised to write me out the recipe before I left.

Alice told the stories about all the Edward "twinkle toes" make over's she had carried out over the years. Edward kept smiling and would add the odd story about the boys he had to "scare" off his little sister, but you could see how happy it made him seeing, Alice happy and content with Jazz. Just like Emmett, Edward only wanted to see his little sister happy and safe.

Esme glowed watching her family laughing and consuming every last piece of their dinner. I helped clear the table with Esme while the boys retired to the front room, Alice had gone to change into her new outfit to show Esme. "Thank you Bella" Thinking she was thanking me for helping with the dishes I answered "oh no Thank you for the lovely dinner, doing the dishes is the least I can do". Esme stopped clearing the table and looked straight at me, "I mean thank you for making my son look so alive. Edward is such a great son, and committed doctor. He works so hard at the hospital putting other people's lives back together; I was beginning to think he had forgotten about his own". Not knowing what to say to her kind words I just did what felt natural and right, I hugged her.

We made some coffees, and joined the boys in the front room watching Alice's mini fashion show. As the youngest in the family Alice revelled in everyone's attention. I had to leave early to return Emmett's jeep and collect the truck, which had been given the kiss of life once again by Rose. Edwards's car had died on his way to dinner and he was going to arrange a tow truck to pick it up in the morning, so I offered to drive him home.

We hugged and kissed everyone goodnight and I thanked Esme again for the recipe and lovely meal.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me the whole time I was driving, we laughed at Emmett's c.d. collect, we both sang to Thriller and I told Edward about how funny Emmett looks while cleaning out his jeep dancing to it, "zombie moves" and everything.

It seemed only minutes had passed before the jeep pulled up outside the little white cottage. Feeling a little disappointed that our time was about to end until Saturday, I turned off the engine and looked at Edward. He looked a little disappointed to, his day had been so "grotty", and his eyes looked tired. "Well good night then." I sighed "I'll see you on Saturday, Charlie is so happy we're going to watch him" looking at him I so wanted to kiss him again. Edward looked at me with a wicked grin, "oh don't think I've not forgotten about "doctor Ritz" I think you best come in and explain yourself. You got time for a drink?"

**Edward**

I could feel the warmth, smell the delicious aromas and hear the laughter and I immediately felt better, I was home.

Nothing could have prepared me for the vision of my three best girls all working together in the kitchen, smiling and laughing. As if I may be dreaming I needed to confirm that Bella really was stood in front of me, "Bella?"

The look of shook on everyone's faces was priceless; they must have matched my own. Bella smiled shyly and said "Hi". Then Alice made a comment about how "doctor Ritz being "Cracker hot" and that Bella can not have been talking about me. My poor girls face blushed deeply and she looked so embarrassed. I figured she wanted to forget Alice's comments so I eased the moment hugging my mother, giving my sister a playful punch and I kissed my girls cheek. Not letting Alice's comments be totally dismissed I told her I wanted to know if I had a rival. I also whispered into Bella's ear "and I want to know what makes him "cracker hot".

Over the dinner I learnt that my Bella was the very same Bella I was meant to have met at the café and wine bar. Of course now it was in front of our faces Bella and I laughed at how we had missed the connection. I could not stop smiling, watching Bella she looked so beautiful sitting at our family dinner table. It felt as if she had always been what was missing.

Over dinner and old family stories my eyes meet with my mothers, she looked so happy and was glowing. I knew she worried about me being alone, and she often expressed concern over how many hours spent at work. Bella had obviously captured my parent's hearts just like she had mine.

Sitting in the front room with my father and Jazz, they both told me I looked more "alive" and they both had only the most heartfelt comments to express about my girl.

My girl. It sounded so right calling Bella that. Watching Bella making tea parties in the meadow I had fallen in love with the dream. Watching Bella with my family over dinner I had fallen in love with the women.

She was the queen of my heart, it belonged to her.

Bella's truck was at Emmett's house, she was driving his jeep back to the village to collect her truck. With my car dead on the roadside I gladly accepted her offer to drive me home. It also gave the wicked idea of sharing a glass of wine and getting Bella to tell me more about "doctor Ritz".

After thanking my mother for a great dinner, we kissed and hugged my family goodnight. The whole ride back to mine I could not take my eyes away from Bella, when she laughed about Emmett's dancing her face came to life, her smile was only out shone by her musical laugh.

All too soon we had parked outside my cottage, she was nervous and the way she looked at my lips I wondered if she wanted to kiss me as much as I had wanted to kiss her all night. Bella tried to say goodbye and that she would see me on Saturday morning, but I had no plans of letting her leave just yet. So I told her she still had some explaining to do and asked her to come in for a drink.

Bella smiled, she agreed it was the least she could do. I had to promise not too laugh too much and forget all about it after she was finished explaining.

I found two glasses and grabbed the bottle from the fridge and joined her on the couch, "ok Miss Swan spill who is this rival Doctor and what makes you find him "cracker hot"?

The blush on Bella's cheeks from earlier had nothing on the one she was supporting now, "well on Sunday after I got back to Emmett's I had to tell him and Rose how you helped me and Charlie. It was later when Rose and I were alone that she said she seen you in the post office. That how her first thoughts were; Oh god please do not tell I have told you this. Her first thoughts were that she wanted to put you on a cracker." I nearly spit out my wine, we both started laughing then I just had to know one more thing, "Ok so Rose would put me on a cracker. What about you?"

Squaring back her shoulders Bella smile turned so sexy, she almost killed me with her answer "Well… I just wanted to lick you"

**Bella**

Oh my god did I just tell him I wanted to lick him?

Edward was still laughing and his face looked so sexy with a huge smile that made his eyes sparkle. He was doing it again, that man was "dazzling" me.

Then my heart stopped as he took my glass putting it down with his, Edward looked into my eyes and with a wicked grin said "Well I think it would be rude not to give you what you want. So I think you better lick me".

Edward took my blushing cheeks into his hands and kissed me. Just like the first kiss, the little sparks buzzed all over my body. I felt his tongue in my mouth, and every inch of my skin wanted to feel his tongue. He placed soft kisses along my jaw moving slowly towards the side of my neck. I thought I was going to burst in to flames, I moaned with the delicious pleasure that began to spread all over my body. I bit my lip as he softly whispered into my ear, "I think I want you to lick me too".

My lips found his and we kissed again this time I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he tasted so amazing like cherries and chocolate. His hands moved up to my hair. He took out my clip and my hair fell down to my shoulders, I loved how he ran his fingers through my hair, and my fingers were already lost in his messy waves. I pulled my lips to his jaw and kissed down his neck, then I softly ran my tongue from the base of his throat to his rough stubble covered chin, his moans only made me tingle deeper.

Our lips found each other and we began to kiss harder this time, Edward gently pushed my cardigan off my shoulders and his hands began to unbutton my blouse. Kissing my neck Edward spoke softly "you are so beautiful".

Suddenly my head became filled with visions of Jacob. He was the last man to tell me I was beautiful. I could see me standing at the foot of the stairs dressed for his leaver's ball; he kissed me on the cheek and said "you look beautiful Bell's".

I felt myself tense up, I had to go. I couldn't let myself get pulled into thinking Edward found me beautiful.

I would not let myself get hurt again.

Pushing him lightly away Edward stopped immediately. "I'm so sorry Edward. I have to go, I can't do this again" my voice shook as the tears fell from my eyes, before I had the chance to run for the safety of the jeep. Edward grabbed my arm gently but held it strongly; looking into my eyes I could see he looked worried, "No. Don't go. Stay."

**Edward**

My throat burned like it was on fire, from the soft kisses Bella was placing there. When she ran her soft wet tongue up my throat and over my Adams apple I honestly thought I was on fire.

Bella was the most beautiful and sexy women, when my lips kissed her again my whole body just wanted to feel her. We kissed harder this time and my hands moved from her silky hair and pushed her small cardigan away from her shoulders. Kissing her neck I had to tell Bella how beautiful she was.

It happened so suddenly Bella tensed up and pushed my shoulders back away from her. Her eyes were filled with tears. She said she couldn't do "this again"? That she was leaving.

I could not just let her leave in the distress she was in, I grabbed her wrist firmly but softly saying the words my head was now screaming at me "No. Don't go. Stay"

Her tears were falling away from those beautiful deep brown eyes and her small body shook with emotion. Wrapping my arms around my girl I felt relieved when I felt her putting her arms around me too.

Slowly Bella's breathing steadied and the tears slowed. After a few minutes Bella spoke in a quiet, whisper soft voice. She told me she was sorry for being like this. That it was not my fault. When I told her she was beautiful it brought back painful memories, the last man to tell her she was beautiful was her first and only love, and that he had broken her heart.

We sat on the couch still wrapped in one another's arms. I didn't ask Bella to tell me more about the "Dog" who had hurt her and let her go. Instead we just sat there together, talking about hot chocolates, waffles and how excited Charlie was about the game on Saturday.

It was late, and Emmett would be worried about Bella and his jeep so I knew I had to let her leave this time. We walked out to the jeep together and I kissed my girl, softly before helping her into the high seat.

Before she drove away I kissed her cheek one last time.

I had one promise to make to this beautiful, kind, sexy, amazing women:

"I can't promise to never make you cry Bella"... "What I can promise is to be the one who wipes away your tears".

**Ok girl's who's up for a field trip to the local hospital to find our own "cracker hot doc?" If you like what you're reading please leave me a review! xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rocking Horse Fly**

**I do not own twilight**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their great reviews you rock!**

****

**Bella**

Driving back to the place I have always felt safe, my mind was replaying every kiss and promise Jacob had broken. It was like a bad movie I could not eject.

Parking the jeep behind my truck I forced myself to "put on a happy face" as I opened the back door, it was late and my only blessing was Charlie would already be asleep. Rose and Emmett were watching a movie and I could her Roses girly giggle and I gathered Emmett was trying out his "boyish" charms. Thinking I might be able to grab the truck keys and run before I had to face them I shouted to them from the kitchen while grabbing my keys "Hi guys, thanks for sorting the truck! Em the jeep is in the driveway I filled it up for you. I'll see you both Saturday!"

Opening the back door, thinking I'd got away with the sound of foot steps stopped me, I had my back to him but I knew it was Emmett. "Wow! Wow! There little sis, I think you owe me like 2 hugs for saving the rust bucket from the big scrap yard in the sky!" I could not force myself to look at him. Still standing with my hand on the door handle ready to bolt, "yeah thanks teddy, the bucket and I thank you, look I have to go I'll see you Saturday."

How silly of me to think I would be able to hide. "Bella, what's wrong? Look at me I'm not stupid Bella I know something's not right" My big brother turned me round to face him, and the little girl inside me crumbled. Emmett took me into his huge arms and smoothed my hair. "Bella calm down please, you know I don't like to see you upset, just please tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll make it all better."

Emmett carried me into Rose and sat me gently in the small armchair, feeling even worse then before because I now had the guilt of upsetting my family over my silly insecurity I forced myself to get a grip.

Slowly I calmed myself down and once I could speak I told them both what had happened, how I had been feeling so happy at dinner, how much I wanted to be with Edward. Even thought it was hard for a big brother to hear, Emmett never interrupted or became "puffy".

"Bella, I don't understand if you're so happy about everything with Edward why are you crying?" Rose had been sitting on the arm rest smoothing my hair.

"Because, when we were kissing he told me I was beautiful….. Rose the last man to tell me that was Jacob….." I looked up as Emmett let out a grumble and looked pissed at the sound of his name.

"Ah, I think I understand now. Its scary letting your heart open again. To believe what you're hearing and let yourself be loved by someone after what you went through." I just nodded my head "But sweetheart you have to know Edward is not Jacob, and you're not the same person you were then. Bella you've grown up so much since then. Look how far you've come, your teaching, you own your own home and over the last few years I have seen the difference in the way are, you hold head higher, you don't sit in the shadows with your head in a book anymore."

Listening to Rose letting her words sink in, I willed myself to believe her.

"Rose is right Bella; you have become such a more confident person since the "dick weed" fucked up. As your big brother I may not like the idea of you doing anything "adult" with a guy, but I've seen the change in you since "Doc Ritz" administered that kiss" poor Emmett looked very uncomfortable telling his sister she looked happy from kissing a guy.

"It's scary I have never felt this strongly for anyone in my whole life. It's like 100 million times more intense then what I felt for Jacob. So that means when Edward leaves me it's going to hurt 100 million times worse. I don't know if I can live through it again"

Rose smiled softly and took my hand, "Or you know what Bella, it could be 100 million times better then what you had with Jacob. It is scary, but how will you know if you don't give Edward a chance."

Emmett made each of us a cup of tea and we all sat together, talking about the game on Saturday. I told them about my waffle date with Edward, before joining them to watch Charlie play. I was soon feeling a lot better, and I thanked my teddy and Rose for everything.

Before I went to bed I sent a text to Edward. **I promise to try and let you be the one to wipe them away x**

Edward

The hot water wasn't helping; nothing was removing the tension from my back. I kept seeing my girl in my arms crying; who ever had hurt her did a hell of a job. How could anyone ever hurt someone like Bella?

The promise I made to her was not some grand gesture, I fully intended on keeping it.

All I could hope for was that Bella would let me prove myself to her. I just needed her to take the chance on me.

Just as got into my cold empty bed, my phone buzzed I checked it thinking it could be the hospital, my heart swelled when I seen it was from my girl. A small simple line that made me confident, **I promise to try and let you be the one to wipe them away x**

My morning started early, I had a lot to organise before my shift at the hospital. I called triple M repairs and left a voice message for Emmett telling him I had arranged for a tow truck to drop off the Volvo after last nights breakdown, I told him I would call in later on my home from the hospital.

The tow truck company understood where the car was and where it needed to be towed too. The hospital had a car coming to pick me up and I would grab a bus back to the village later.

While eating breakfast I thought about my girl, I hoped she was feeling ok; I could not even stand the thought of her being unhappy, I would ask Angela to help me pick out a nice surprise to send over to the school for her later today. Flowers seemed too predictable and easy.

Two hours later I found Angela in the break room, "Hello my favourite, most glamorous nurse in the whole hospital" she smiled and knew instantly I wanted to ask her a favour, "Ok Doctor Ritz how can I help you?" I could not believe Angela just called me that, I asked where she heard that name from "Oh Doctor Cullen, told me and some of the others this morning during the early medication rounds. Its certainly taken off proving a huge hit with nursing staff" Oh great so even my father knew how I was "cracker hot" I would never live this down, it was worse then "Twinkle Toes Eddie". I explained to Angela my desire to send something special to Bella at work. With in seconds her eyes lit up "I have the most perfect thing, you said she loved Alice In Wonderland and the tea party thing, so how about cup cakes?" It was perfect; Angela even knew the best bakery to order from, I kissed her and left to ring the bakery so my girl got her surprise before the end of the afternoon.

**Bella**

Waking up this morning I decided to put last night and every bad feeling about Jacob where it belonged in the past. From now on I would only look to the present and may be even my future with Edward. Rose was right how will I know if I don't even try and give Edward a chance.

My positive attitude did not last long, it was Friday and I had the detention with James to attend to later. Well that would be just fine, I hope missing part of his Friday evening would help him think before he acted in the future.

As I predicted a very "happy, relaxed" Jazz joined the morning staff meeting, he invited me to join him and Alice for a drink after work, but understood when I explained about my detention with James.

My lessons were full of the normal Friday buzz about parties and who was going on dates with whom. I worked through my lunch and decided I would grab something during my free period before my last lesson of the day with my senior class.

While I walked passed the office on my way to the café, the school sectary Sarah stopped me "Bella, I have a parcel here for you, it's from "the Rocking Horse Fly" it came like 5 minute ago.

I thanked Sarah and turned back towards my office with the small white box that had a blue straw string tying it up. There was a card, it said "To make you smile E x" I wondered what Edward had sent to me, everyone knew the Rocking Horse Fly was famous for its amazing birthday cakes but my birthday was not yet for months. Opening the box I saw 4 very colourful cupcakes each a different colour and covered in the most delicious candy. It really did make me smile. Sitting in my chair I sent Edward a text telling him his treats did fulfil their prescription and that I was smiling**. **

As if he could smell the sweet treats, Jazz's head popped up in my doorway, he was lucky he had 2 coffees in his hands or I wouldn't be sharing.

My last lesson of the day was with my seniors, as I had come to expect Victoria was sitting in the back with James and I once again had to fight for their attention. When the bell rang my students wrote down they're homework and left wishing me a good weekend. James walked to the front of the class and sat on my desk, after kissing Victoria.

"Now Mr Hunter, please make yourself comfortable right here at this desk, I'm sure you can make good use of your time sorting through some of those papers from my classes you failed to turn in." I pointed to a desk at the front of my classroom, I know I could have given him some meaningless task to waste his 2 hours with but in truth I was trying to help him catch up on what he had missed. I would even help him through them if he asked.

James gave me his normal death stares, taking the seat with as much noise and force he could. Really I should find this seventeen year old senior a little threatening, he like most of the male students in the school were a lot bigger then me.

Sitting behind my classroom desk I planned on using the next 2 hours on getting ahead start on my weekend marking so I could free up my time for Edward.

With only 10 minutes till the end of the detention I began to pack up ready to leave. James had not spoken once in the whole time we were working, he passed me the paper he had been working on.

At a quick glance it looked really good. I told James I was impressed and that it proved that if he could produce this kind of paper in 2 hours, he like Victoria had great presentational. I told him that if they spent a little more time working together and less time fooling about with each other they could both do really well.

Seemed like I had said the wrong thing, within seconds James was standing over me, "Just because you have nothing better to do then read a book because no man wants to take you out, that don't mean everyone else is just as pathetic. From now on you need to stay out of my life and that go's for telling Vicki's parents I'm a bad influence; I hope you know your attempt to split us up never worked. So from now on keep the fuck out of business,"

I was beginning to feel scared, never in my time teaching had a student ever spoken to me this way, or stood over me in this threatening manner. "Everything ok Miss Swan?" I heard Jazz's steel hard tone standing in the class door way, "Fine Mr Hale, James was just leaving my classroom, weren't you"

James stormed off out the door and I heard the hall door bang as he left the English department.

"Thanks Jazz, I was worried for a minute. Why'd you call back?"

"Oh I left my cell in the office, we also thought you may have changed your mind Alice is in the car, and we decided to try out the new Thai place in town. You want to come with?"

With papers still to mark I decided to go home and make the most of my free time before my date with Edward. Jazz walked me to the truck, I had a quick chat with Alice and told her about the cup cakes and she giggled saying Doctor Ritz wasn't too bad even if he was her brother.

I grabbed a nice glass of wine and sat in my fireside chair to finish my lesson plans and marking. The whole time I thought about my morning date with Edward.

**Edward**

My phone buzzed to tell me that the treats had made her smiled, and I was pleased I hope she got to enjoy them, during her busy day.

My shift went well and for once there was no huge dramas to attend too, even my interns had sorted themselves out today. I signed myself out and smiled I had the day off and a date with Bella to plan.

I called a cab to take me to the garage I had called Emmett during my break to explain what the problem with the Volvo was; he was really great about it. He said he'd given it a quick look over and that the fuel line was blocked, so it wasn't a big problem. The car would be ready to collect when ever I got there.

Good to his word there was my car sitting out on the garage forecourt waiting. I walked in to the workshop and found Emmett under a Land Rover.

I thanked him for sorting the Volvo out fast; he understood I needed it on the road for work. We chatted about the game tomorrow and I told him about my morning waffle date with Bella.

"Look Edward you seem like a really genuine bloke, but you need to understand, Bella is not just my little sister she's all I had left, when our parents died I made it my promise to always protect and watch out for her. When she started uni, I broke my promise." Emmett looked at the floor, "How much has Bella told you about Jacob?"

I told him that I never knew too much just that Bella had been hurt by her first and only love.

Emmett looked uncomfortable.

"Look it's not my place to tell you about Bella's past relationship but I know my sister, she will only play this shit down. Jacob was a year above Bella and he was a business student working in some city office, he meets my sister in her first year and they got real serious. They were living in a shared house and all through Jacobs's final year Bella did everything for the "Shit head," to give him time to study. When he forgot her birthday she played it down. Saying it was 1 birthday. That he was just stressed with exams." This sounded just like Bella.

"Then a few months later she rings Rose all excited about his leaver's ball, and how she wanted to look good and like she belonged with a guy like "Mr Shit head." Bella never felt good enough for him, but it was the other way around he was never good enough for her"

Emmett's body tensed up and his eyes flashed with anger "Then at 1 in the morning I get a phone call, she never spoke but I knew it was her from the cries. I got in the jeep and drove the 4 hours to the house and found her, still in the dress on the floor in the kitchen. Turns out Bella watched the "shit head" kissing and re dressing his co-worker in the hotel gardens." I felt my stomach flip and I felt sick at the idea of my girl watching something like that.

"We grabbed her stuff and I brought her home. It was only when Rose told me what that "shit head" had told Bella she wasn't cut out to be with a "high flying" business man that "play time" was over that I really wanted to hurt him. So I drove straight back to the house and had some "play time" of my own"

He seemed to relax a little as he looked back at me, "Look Edward, what I want to tell you is Bella never felt good enough, and after that "dick weed" told her what she had always thought it stayed with her. It's taken along time to get Bella back to herself but I've seen more of my sister in the last few days then I have in years."

He punched me playfully in to arm "I guess I have you to thank for that, but I promise if you hurt her I will be only too happy for us to have a "play time" of our own"

If I wasn't scared of Emmett before I was now. You had to respect the guy for protecting Bella; I would have done just the same for Alice.

I left the garage feeling I understood and respected Emmett on a whole new level, I also wanted to have a "play time with the "dog" that was Jacob but more then anything I wanted to spend some time fixing my girls heart.

The morning could not come fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**The King of Hearts**

**I do not own Twilight**

**A little warning its going to get a bit naughty now**

**I hope you girls are hungry and brought your crackers!**

****

**Bella**

Waking up early, before I even opened my eyes I was smiling.

Looking at the clock I had 2 hours to shower, dress and drive to Edwards. Charlie's kick off was at 1 o'clock so Edward and I had planned a long breakfast. After I showered I dried my hair and applied a little make up, I kept it soft and light just like always, I found anything more then mascara and a little eye liner took away the sparkle of my dark eyes. Ever since I was 13 years old cherry Chap Stick has been in my jean pocket, it smelled yummy and left my lips with just the right tint to them.

Going back to my bedroom I dressed in the new outfit Alice had helped my put together. My jeans fitted perfectly, I put a cream lace cami underneath the blue sweater and instead of the little kitten heels Alice made me buy to finish the outfit I chose to wear my blue converse, comfort was most important as I would be running around with Charlie later.

Looking in the mirror I felt confident and I found a little smile playing on the corners of my lips, because I was wearing my new "French" underwear I felt a little sexy too. Alice was right, just by wearing the sexy lace set, under my causal clothes it really did make me feel super sexy, and I would have to buy some more "power" panties.

Pulling up outside the cottage, Edward was waiting for me dressed in black jeans, a light blue shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up, and he was carrying a dark blue sweatshirt. His hair was its usual messy waves, my fingers twitched unconsciously on the wheel as I felt the desire to touch his hair. Edward climbed into the cab and kissed my cheek, we said good morning and we chatted as I drove us to the little café in the village. When we pulled up Edward opened my door for me and he did the same with the café door, I'd never really paid attention to this small detail before but looking back to our time spent together he was always doing little "gentlemanly" gestures.

We ordered our breakfast; pancakes with fruit for him, waffles with syrup for me and two hot chocolates. Talking to Edward was never awkward; it was like breathing just natural and easy.

The only time things got too intense but in a good way, was I noticed Edward watching my lips as I ate, leaning into me Edward said that I had a little syrup on my mouth as I picked up my napkin and was just about to wipe my lips, he smiled sexily and said "you won't get it, let me" and he kissed the corner of my mouth so sensually. If I wasn't sat down I think I may have fallen on the floor, "mmmmm that got it." He chuckled when he saw me pout because he had stopped "Come on Isabella, you need to eat your breakfast or your not going to have the energy to play later on."

Putting my fork down I looked at him rather shocked, what did that mean? "Play later on". Edward laughed and shook his head, " may be I should of said that last bit a little more clearer, I meant you won't have enough energy to keep up with Charlie, but I'm sure we can find the energy to play some games of our own later too if you like" Then he smiled that sexy half smile he always pulled when he dazzled me and yet again I was dazzled.

After we finished our breakfast treats we walked around the small woodlands, I had walked with Charlie here many times; Edward despite living in the village for 2 years had never spent anytime getting to really know the place. We were walking down a small leafy sloop towards the bridge to play pooh stick when my foot slipped on some small stones, as I fell I grabbed on to Edwards arm and pulled him down with me. We couldn't stop laughing, at how easily I pulled him down, as we sat up I looked into his shining emeralds, they always sparkled when he laughed. Edward put his hand under me neck and we kissed.

The little spark like buzzes tingled all over me like always, my hands moved in to his hair and I moaned as his lips began to kiss along my jaw. Despite his heavy jeans I could feel his strain and my breathing became very lustful.

**Edward**

It was positively sinful that Bella be allowed to eat waffles with out first giving me a warning. Every so often her tongue would remove the little traces of syrup or sugar from her lips. This woman was so sexy, but may be the sexiest thing about Bella was the way she never had to try at it. It took every bit of my control to be a gentleman this morning, as soon as I seen her I wanted to kiss her.

Bella was wearing a soft blue sweater, I could see a little of the cream lace top she had on underneath, the blue made her cream and petal pink skin look very eatable. When I had thought this I had to smile; now "I just wanted to lick her."

Not able to resist a moment longer, I moved closer to my girl and told her she had missed a little syrup on her mouth, Bella picked up her napkin, before she could wipe her lips I told her I would get it for her, so I stole my first kiss of the day. It must have felt as good for Bella as it had to me because when I pulled my lips away she pouted so sexily. I told her to eat her breakfast or she wouldn't have enough energy to play later on, Bella looked a little surprised and took my simple fact in the wrong way. Laughing I told her I meant she would not have the energy to play with Charlie and that we could also play later.

We walked in the wood that was located just outside of the village, it was a sad that I had never really explored the village, I had lived here for 2 years after all.

Bella told me there was a small river running in the middle of the wood with a little bridge she played pooh stick with Charlie. As we walk down a small sloop Bella slipped and as she fell grabbed my arm. It caught me off guard and I fell down right beside her, she was laughing so I knew she had not hurt herself. As I looked at her smiling face my eyes became lost in hers, I slipped my hand round her neck and lifted her lips to mine.

My body felt the electric charge all over, as I slipped my tongue into her mouth Bella tasted like the sweetest cherry candy. I placed small kisses along her jaw and my whole being just ached to kiss every inch of her soft creamy skin. When Bella moaned and her breaths become deeper, it only increased the hardness of my now aching erection. I needed to show her just how sexy she was and just how intoxicating I found her beauty.

As I began to kiss towards her exposed collar bone down her neck, we both heard breaking twigs and the voices of the other walkers who were also on their way towards the river.

Not wanting to make Bella feel uncomfortable in front of the walkers I stood up and offered my hands to help her up. Bella smiled, she kissed my cheek and thanked me. I swear her eyes had turned darker, I had noticed this on the last few times we kissed, and she shook her head.

"You doctor Ritz should come with a warning. You honestly dazzle me." Well that really was the pot calling the kettle black "And you Isabella should come with a warning, no one should be as alluring as you."

After several games of pooh stick, we made our way back through the woods to Bella's truck, as I had won the most games of pooh sticks I got to drive to Emmett and Roses.

"Wow, your truck is like the Volvo's great grandfather" I teased Bella, knowing how much she loved this rust bucket and how hard she had worked to buy her truck. In response I'm sure I heard Bella say something about "stupid shiny Volvo."

**Bella**

It was mid day when we pulled up at the house Charlie was so excited and came running out to the truck, before Edward had even turned off the ignition. I hugged my little guy and we walked into the house to find Em and Rose.

Edward took Charlie off to the garden to play and Emmett joined them leaving me and rose to sort out lunch and some half time snacks.

As I cut the carrots into sticks for the children to enjoy later on I watched my guys playing and laughing together. Edward had won over my nephew on the first day giving him that extra bar of chocolate. Surprised as I was he had even won over my "Teddy bear" big brother, which is no mean feat.

Charlie was screaming "Faster, faster!" as Edward was spinning him around on Emmett's old tyre swing, he looked so right here with my family. The place had never felt wrong but with his laughter filling my heart it felt complete and right.

"So you certainly look a lot more confident with everything Bella." Rose passed me my coffee, "You give yourself a good talking too?" I took my coffee and sat with my sister at the table, "I did. You and Em were right, this could be something really great and a lot more then I've ever had before. I just need to trust my heart and give Edward the chance."

My head was falling in line with my heart, I just needed one last reassurance from my sister and friend "Is it crazy to feel this scared but this fearless with someone so soon?" Rose hugged me and smiled as she looked over towards the boys in the garden, " No its not, that's just how I felt when I fell in love with the "monkey man," out there."

We all shared the lunch of salads, ham and breads before packing up the jeep with all the kit for the match. Edward was still insisting on driving the truck and we followed the jeep to the playing field.

Charlie looked so cute in his uniform; me and Rose could not stop taking his photo. "Ok ladies I need my son to be able to see, and anymore of your camera flashing and I think he'll go blind." Emmett took Charlie off to the pitch to join the others.

Rose, Edward and I all took a seat at the sidelines. Rose looked ill. As much as she loved to watch her boys have fun there was always a part of her that wanted to run away from seeing Charlie get hurt. Soon we were all lost in the sprit of the game, cheering on our boy and we were all there doing the chicken dance with the boys when they won.

After the match we kissed and hugged my family good bye and I promised to make Charlie some extra special cookies in honour of his victory.

I made Edward stop at the local shop on our way back to his so I could grab some bits, I had offered to cook dinner for us in return for the cup cakes Edward had sent to my office.

There wasn't a great selection but I managed to grab enough stuff to make a Chilli.

I even grabbed the last tub of Ben and Jerry's, looks as if I might get to enjoy three of my favourite men tonight.

**Edward**

While Bella cooked our dinner, I built the fire in the front room. I could not stop watching my girl working in the kitchen. She was humming and swaying her hips around the stove as she was making the most amazing Chilli I had ever smelt. The whole time she cooked I thought just how perfect it would be to come home to my girl and her warmth every night.

Unable to stay away from Bella and her swaying curves any longer I joined her in the kitchen. She was wearing my old college t- shirt and had taken her converse off leaving then in the porch with mine.

"Why on earth are you wearing this old thing? Not that you don't look just as sexy as you so in your own clothes" I wasn't lying Bella looked too sexy and I had honestly never seen that shirt look better.

"Oh well you don't appear to own an apron so I figured this would be ok, if I ruin my sweater Alice will honestly kill me. I can take it off?" her innocent tone did the most un-innocent things to my mind and rapidly growing erection.

Moving the saucepan from the lit ring I turned Bella to face me and began kissing her, my whole body was fit to explode from the electric buzzing and its growing need for her.

Bella kissed me back with just as much passion and we both knew we not only wanted each other, we needed each other.

Grabbing her around the waist I lifted her up on to the wooden table as she unbuttoned my shirt wrapping her legs around me and pulling me close.

Pulling apart from our kissing I pulled my old t-shirt over her head and felt the growl escape deep from with in my chest at the sight of her perfect breasts covered in the most delicate white lace.

Moving my kisses down her neck and back to her collar bone just like before in the woods, Bella's little gasps of pleasure made my over whelming need grow more intense. Her hands feeling their way from my hair to my chest making me so hard and my erection was now throbbing next to her thigh.

Still kissing my neck Bella moved her hands from my shoulders and released her breast's from their lace prison, her eyes met mine and I could see the lust deep within.

Moving her lips back to mine Bella kissed me with such a wild force and when I slipped my tongue into her warm mouth to taste cherry's, her hips arched off the table and pushed into my painful groin. My hands moved from her hips and I undid her jeans and she helped my pull them off, to join my shirts on the floor.

I pushed Bella back gently on to the table and placed soft kisses from her ankle to her thigh, her soft moans were the best music and I loved how she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

I could feel the heat pouring out of her now wet white panties, I removed the delicate lace and pleasured my girl, feeling her light shivers as she moaned my name like it was the sweetest poem from her lips.

Feeling her body tense from the building pleasure she began to arch her back off the table I felt the waves of her orgasm shake her body and heard her scream my name.

Moving my kisses from her breasts to her neck I let Bella catch her breath. When I looked into her smiling face I could see the wicked flash in her eyes.

She broke away and began kissing my throat and nibbling her teeth along my jaw. Slowly I could feel her hands move from my chest to the top of my jeans, I helped her get them off only to willing to release my aching erection from its tight confines. Sliding her hips to the edge of the table and grabbing my member firmly Bella nearly blew my mind when she told me to make me hers.

**Bella**

When his lips moved up my bare leg I had to bit my lip from screaming at him to just "Take the leg! Have it. Take me!"

Never in my life had I felt sexier then I did at this moment.

Every inch of my being wanted to feel him I needed Edward. From our kisses I knew he needed me too, when my orgasm shook through my body, it was so intense and I have never felt anything like it before, my body trembled for Edward and my lips screamed his name.

Kissing my next and holding my still shaking body, I regained control over my staggered breathing. Despite having the most amazing orgasm of my life I need more, I wanted to feel him in me and I needed Edward to make me his.

I kissed his neck and nibbled the spot behind his ear. His moans were delicious; I moved my hands down his smooth hard chest and tried to undo his jeans. Edward helped me and I gasped when I saw his large, hard, swollen erection. Putting both my hands on him I pulled him to me and I looked into smouldering eyes and I told him to make me his.

Holding me gently Edward made my body and lips produce the sweetest music, I kissed his throat and lost my fingers in his now very "sex" styled hair.

Edward kissed and whispered my name in to neck, I could feel his pleasure building and mine too grew more intense. Crying out each others names we gave ourselves to each other.

We belonged to each other; mind, body and soul.

**Wow oh my! They never even made it till after dinner!**

**Hope it was ok girls and your crackers were worth the wait? **

**Please review xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cheshire cat **

**Thank you those who reviewed I really was glad you enjoyed it.**

**I do not own Twilight. That is all. **

****

**Edward**

My smile was so huge. Not a little grin I am talking "Cheshire cat" half moon size grin. Bella was still in my arms, sleeping so peacefully, with her head lying on my chest. After the amazing evening I had asked Bella to stay, she had no idea how happy I was climbing into my comfortable bed and for once it being warm.

She was wearing my old college shirt, her strawberry hair lying across my pillow; I kissed the top of her head and even thought I was scared, part of me felt fearless. I whispered softly into her curls "I love you".

It was a sunny morning and the sunlight flooded my room, that dam rooster from the farm a few fields over started and I swear if I had a gun I would have shot that bloody feathered alarm clock. Tilting her head up Bella smiled sweetly, her eyes made me lose myself again. I heard her whisper, "morning," and "interesting alarm clock?"

Bella seemed to find my annoyance funny, "Cocky bastard. Just because he's a morning person. I am sorry, how did you sleep ok?"

Bella turned the delicate shade of petal pink bit the corner of her bottom lip and nodded her head. "It was the best I've ever had"

Oh man, I swear this women was going to have to come with a warning, she was going to be the death of me. "It was the best I've ever had too" I kissed her head pulled on my track suit bottoms, told Bella to help herself to any thing she needed and where to find most things.

While she showered I made us breakfast, looking in my kitchen I really was going to have to start a regular shopping routine, the best I could do was cereal, toast and coffee.

A few moments later, Bella sat to the table wearing her jeans and sweater from yesterday, her hair was wet, smelt of my shampoo and she looked "shower shiny".

"I hope it was ok with you but I used your shower gel and shampoo?" Cat grin, still there I shook my head no; "No its fine. Well better then fine I love it, you have my smell now"

Bella looked just as content and happy as me; we ate our toast and talked about week ahead. Bella was going home to finish her marking, prepare her weeks lessons and make Charlie's cookies, she smiled when I pouted and promised to make some for me too.

Unfortunately I had to be at the hospital before dinner to start my week of night shifts. All I wanted to do was sit with my girl, enjoying her laughter and just being with her. Share our evening eating ice cream from the tub in front of the fire, just like last night.

By the mid day we both knew Bella had to leave, I lost my grin and helped her to the "rust bucket," I told her I would ring before my evening rounds. When we kissed, I could smell my scents all over her and I loved it, "you really are mine; I can smell me all over you and its divine".

I pushed her bum into the cab, she was leaning down to give me a final kiss good bye for now, when Bella whispered in to my ear "by the way I borrowed a pair of your boxers too" then she bit her lip smiled and closed the door, blowing me a kiss as she drove away.

I could only stand there in the road simply stunned into silence, with the grin spreading once again all over my face.

That woman really would be the death of me!

**Bella**

Lying in his bed I could feel him stirring softly, as he smelt my hair and kissed the top of my head. If I hadn't just woken up I could have sworn I heard him tell me he loved me?

Then I heard the most terrible calls from a roaster, I smiled at Edwards "chest huff." I peeked a look at his face; he looked so sexy morning hair and a sexy grin. I had to bit my lip when he asked if I had slept ok, I wanted to tell him just how "ok" everything was. The "starter" before dinner, eating ice cream in front the fire, spending the night wrapped in this heavenly mans arms and waking up to find it was all real.

It was a dam sight better then ok, but I chose a simply answer "it was the best ever" letting my blush tell him more then my words. When he answered "it was the best ever for me too" I had to remind myself to breathe.

Edward left me to shower and dress showing me were he kept the towels and that I should help myself to anything I needed or wanted.

I showered in his shampoo and I smelt just like him, so I knew when I went to bed tonight I would still smell him. My very own reminder of cherries and chocolate.

After my shower I was just dressing in yesterday's clothes when I grabbed a pair of his boxers. Well I needed clean underwear and I could always tease Edward with the little fact later.

I found Edward in the kitchen making coffee, I watched him quietly as he wiggled his bum to the radio breakfast show, and the guy could move I felt so comfortable here. Even cooking last night I just felt so content and I even imagined cooking here for him every night before we would cuddle on the couch and become lost in each other forever.

Over breakfast we spoke about our busy work week ahead, Edward was working the later shift and his next day off would be next Sunday, at least I had no work and that meant a day together.

By midday I knew I had to leave for home, we kissed and even though my heart felt heavy for leaving Edward, it lightened when he promised to call around 9 later tonight, before his rounds.

He kissed my head and told me how he liked smelling his scents on me and I agreed. Edward helped me into the cab of the truck and I felt his hands on my butt, smiling wickedly I kissed him again before telling him I also borrowed a pair of his boxers.

I then closed the door and drove down the little country road. Looking at him in the rear view mirror I found the biggest grin spread from my lips.

Knowing I had just dazzled "Doctor Ritz."

**Edward **

Taking over from the day shift went smoothly and I even found I was on rota with my favourite nurse, "Well, well we do look very happy this evening Doctor Ritz. I would ask if you had a good date but I think that grin tells us all more then we really need to know" Angela chuckled as I only smiled wider.

Over our coffee Angela reminded me that the hospital benefit was coming up, she was wondering if I could give her Alice's mobile number so she could ask Alice to help her find the right dress.

She was never at home in the evenings, as she spent most of her nights at Jazz's.

I had not yet asked my girl if she would like to attend the event with me, I hoped that she would. I smiled at the idea of watching my girl "stunning" my friends and colleague's just like she had me, especially earlier today.

As I promised I called her before rounds, Bella told she was reading her favourite book next to the fire. I could just see my Bella sitting curled up with a dog eared copy of an Austen Classic, twisting her curls around her fingers as she read, I had noticed Bella twisting her hair a few times, it was very sexy, doing all manner of things to my mind and body. Bella had no idea she was even doing it and it only proved how effortless she was at being sexy.

As Angela had reminded about the benefit I asked Bella if she would like to go with me, telling her it was something I was expected to attend, that along with my parents, Alice and this year Jasper would also be attending. My smile renewed its size when she said yes and that she would look forward to it, despite a knowing shopping attack from Alice's war head quarters. I told her she had 3 weeks to draw up a plan of resistance and she made me laugh when in her best "pixie" Alice voice and told me "resistance is not an option!"

My girl learned quick when it came to all things "Alice."

**Bella**

It was the forth shop of the day and this had to be dress number 38, pulling it over my head I looked in the mirror, it was pretty I guess, but I still liked the second dress I had tried on. "Remind me again why I am spending my Saturday shopping?"

I could hear Alice and Rose laughing at my child like moaning, and continued requests to get something to eat or look at other more interesting shops.

"You're looking for the perfect dinner, dancing and knowing my "doctor Ritz" of a big brother, a moon light walk dress." Alice of course had found her perfect dress weeks or even months ago. She had even helped put together the guy's outfits and find Angela's dress.

I had meet Angela a few times now on my visits to the hospital, she was a kind woman and we got on really well. I meet her husband Ben, the last time I had popped in to leave Edward some cookies and to grab a kiss.

My relationship with Edward was like the man, effortless. Everything about us worked, interests, passion for our jobs and each other. Most Friday and Saturday nights I would stay with him sharing breakfast, watching Charlie's football games and walking in the woods.

It was the walks in the woods, that kept me dreaming most days and nights that I was alone. After that amazing connection in Edwards kitchen, I found I had become very addicted to "doctor Ritz" and the way he could "examine" my body.

If he wasn't kissing me into a "dazzled" state Edward made my whole body buzz with an electric energy. No one has ever made me feel more alive or more desirable, it filled me with confidence and a thirst only he could quench.

Our family liked each other which was perfect, and meant I got to host a dinner at Edwards last weekend for Jaspers birthday. Everyone of course loved Charlie; Emmett had found his newest football and best friends in Jazz and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were just happy to see their family grow even larger and fuller of people to love.

Rose and Alice had become great friends but on days like today it was like I had created a shopping monster.

School was stressful, with end of year finals stressing out many students and it was talks of the prom that whispered in the hallways, classrooms and canteen. James had skipped several of my lessons and I had spoken with Jasper about my options of involving his parents. It was wrong to see such a brilliant mind just go to waste on passing teenage hormones and angst. If things weren't better soon I would be holding a meeting with the Hunters.

It was early evening when we got back to my "warm" and "inviting" apartment from our days shopping. Finally we had all agreed on a dress, it was my favourite choice and the second one I had tried on. I took great satisfaction in reminding my two head shopping monster of that small but very important fact.

The girls made me change into the outfit so they could see the full effect, including underwear and shoes.

Underwear shopping had replaced my love of book shopping; now I had someone to "enjoy" it. I felt great pleasure in visiting the little "French" shop I had bought my very first pair of "power panties" from.

Today while we shopped for the dress we visited the shop to find the perfect underwear to go with it. I did see Rose buying some very "tasteful" lace teddies for her "teddy bear" husband and not to be out done Alice made me turn the most unbelievable red when she asked if the red lace baby doll made her look "totally fuck able" if I was Jazz, I honestly chocked at her words before running out of the changing room.

Standing in my bedroom I put on the satin ice blue bra and thong, I really can not believe I let Alice and Rose bully me into buying the cheese wire that had less material then face cloth. My next task was to pull on the silver low heeled satin shoes, before wiggling myself into my dress.

Looking in the mirror I turned to see the effect, this dress ticked all the boxes, not too long so I could walk and dance. The heavy satin fell perfectly over my hips and butt, the boned waist gave me a hourglass figure to match even Rose's, the delicate silver beading around my breasts, added just enough sparkle so I would not need a necklace, the cute satin buttons on the small of my back added just enough sexy detail. As it was strapless I had a silver beaded wrap to help keep me warm, should Edward want to walk in the moon light.

But my most favourite detail, about this dress?

It was Edwards favourite colour; Twilight, blue.

**Who's up for a walk in the woods? Hope you all like how it's going and we need to have our dancing shoes and "power" panties ready for the next chapter! Please review! Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Common Garden Weed**

**I do not own Twilight, just Dr Ritz **

****

**Edward**

Yet a another monthly meeting with Jessica wasting time going over the details for the coming month, signing cards, letters and blocking out her "venom" filled comments about the nurses. This morning Jessica was fussing about the benefit, the last few benefits Alice and myself have sat with our parents alone with out dates, I did make a fatal mistake last year of asking Jessica to sit with us, she spent the rest of the year texting Alice and asking my mother to tea, in her quest to become a member of our family.

I had thought Jessica had moved on but this morning's interest in the benefit seemed to prove that theory wrong. "So you must be feeling a little left out, now that Alice has a date. Must feel funny being around 2 happy couples?"

Why did she skirt around the issue here, "Not really Jessica I have a partner, Bella who will be attending the benefit with me. Now I have made Mr. Roberts referral, could you please type it up and see it gets sent today. If there is nothing else to attend to in the office, I will be making my way to afternoon rounds. Thank you Jessica"

My weekend just like all my time with Bella had been perfect; she really was the most amazing women. From making the most delicious meals, treats and cakes for Charlie and I, to giving everything she could to her students.

Our relationship was unlike anything I have ever had in my life, the only people I could compare us to in our love were my parents; we were equals, madly in love and we completed each other.

I have lost hours just lying next to Bella while she slept, thinking about how right it was her in my arms, heart and soul. Looking at Bella I looked at my future, in the short time we have been together I knew this women was my life now.

**Bella **

Saturday was fast approaching, I was already so nervous. After what happened with Jacob I have always avoided any major "dressy" events, hell I even avoided chaperoning the schools many proms.

The scar in my heart would always be there, just like the scar on my thigh from that time Emmett told me he would catch me if I jumped off the swing mid air. How my mother punished him that week, I was only 7 years old and stupid enough to believe him, they were just a reminder of what can happen, a warning.

Edward seemed excited to be attending the benefit, Alice said he was never this excited normally, but then again this year he had me to twirl on the dance floor other then the 65 year old hospital director's wives.

Carlisle and Esme had booked us into the hotel where the benefit was being held as a treat and to save on taxis. It was also a chance for me, Alice and Esme to spend some time together getting spa treatments. Esme was very sweet and even invited Rose, she said she wanted to treat all her daughters to some beauty time and that the guys could take Charlie swimming in the hotel pool. Edward loved this idea as he loved spending time with his "chocolate monster" and I knew how pleased it made him that as his "girls" we're happy.

Alice had picked out Edwards outfit, from what she had been telling me she had dressed half of the hospital staff attending the benefit. By the sparkles in her eyes and smile I just knew this was the kind of thing Alice lived for. My shopping time had increased and together with Rose we had quite the regular weekly coffee and shopping trips. Alice and Jazz had become part of the Charlie fan club and would come most Saturdays to watch him play. Some week's Esme would join us, she was so easy to get along with and it never felt like shopping with my boyfriend's mother, in fact it felt like shopping with my mother and friend.

**Edward**

It was the end of a long tiring shift, pulling up outside of the cottage I no longer had to face a cold empty bed, Bella would be asleep by this hour but like every Friday she would be there waiting for my kiss and arms to let her know I was home.

We still had not said I love you, but it was there for us to see in the little things like her leaving me a light snack to have before going to bed after my night shift and it was there in our more passionate moments. With Bella sex was never just sex, it was so much more, and not in the great fucks sense. Bella blew my mind and it was because I loved her that it was mind blowing. When I was pleasing my girl I loved how she gave her whole self to me, and proving my abilities with her orgasm's that made her body tremble and her lips call my name.

Tonight would be perfect, my parents had booked us a room at the hotel, and Esme was treating the girls to some "girly" time. Emmett was busy at the garage in the afternoon so after watching Charlie's game Jazz and I were going to entertain him so that Rose could join the girls.

It really made me so happy how easily my mother got on with Bella, I believe given the choice over the two of us my mother would chose Bella, and that only made me happier.

Slipping into the bed, I was totally relaxed and Bella sled into my side. She was fast asleep and in her unconscious state had acknowledged my return, I smelled the top of her head, it was like strawberries and cookies and I was home.

Waking up a few hours later alone, I could hear music down stairs and I knew Bella was making me pancakes and fruit. Grabbing a quick shower I dressed in my tracksuit bottoms and joined my girl in the kitchen. Bella was wearing my boxers and that same college t-shirt she had worn many weeks ago the first time she had cooked in my kitchen. Watching her from the doorway I was finding it hard not to laugh at her, she was wiggling her hips and singing my guilty pleasure c.d. Ricky Martin.

A few minutes later the song changed to "she bangs" and proving my argument that no one can resist moving what their "momma gave them" to it. Two hip bangs later and I flew across the kitchen grabbing my girl in my arms and kissing her, I had to have her, just like that first night in the kitchen.

Leaving my kiss do all the talking and letting her how much trouble she was in.

**Bella**

Feeling those big strong arms around my waist I spun round to receive Edwards's kisses. I had not realised he had been watching me; I had been making him pancakes with fruit for breakfast, and was not looking very good.

Fresh from the shower I was wearing Edwards boxers and blue old college shirt, his kisses went from being very soft and sweet to full of desire, in case I had not realised by his kisses, the now very hard erection in my hip told was "screaming it" at me.

I placed kisses along his jaw and nipped gently at the little spot at behind his ear that I had learnt drove him mad. I felt and heard Edwards growl rumble from his strong chest as he grabbed me by my hips and sat me on to the table.

The giggles escaped my lips as the thought flashed through my head, Edward looked at me with his eye brows raised asking what I found funny, to be fair laughing at him in this moment was not a common event.

"I was just wondering why every time I have worn this t-shirt, it means you enjoying more then just food on this table" Edward smiled at me and I was once again dazzled by the doctor.

My body became so sensitive under his touch, as he pleased me; my lips would tell him in words, what my body told him in silence, I was his.

Edwards's body responded to my touch just as strongly. I loved how I could make this powerful mans body tremble and make him moan my name from his lips as I owned his orgasm. Sex was never just sex with Edward; he never had to say he loved me because everything he did told me more then words ever could. It was in the little things like smelling my hair and kissing my head when he returned to me.

**Edward**

Dressing in Alice and Jazz's room I wondered how my girl was getting on, it had been hours since I had seen Bella. We had been separated after the game; the girls had stolen her off to the spa, and left Charlie with me and Jazz. Those two were in the sitting area of the suite watching cartoons with Charlie giving Jazz the education on all things Tom and Jerry. Alice had given me the suit bag with strict instructions to wear it complete, but no matter how soft the leather shoes I always wore my converse, looking in the mirror I had to give it to her the girl knew clothes. The black tux fitted well, I liked the silver grey shirt and the bow tie, and my mother would of course redo it like she always did.

Jazz looked up from the couch and smiled "Well you look good, but I just hope you can run fast in those, you know Alice told you to wear everything and that failure was not an option". Jasper had been given the full Alice treatment, looking buffed and polished in his black tux with red bow tie.

With ten minutes till we had to be down stairs the door opened and Rose had come to pick up Charlie, "Ok boy's I had every intension of saying you were not worthy of those goddesses' waiting down the hall, but I guess you do scrub up well enough" She kissed us, before taking Charlie home with a promise of popcorn and a DVD.

**Bella **

As I looked in the mirror I could not believe I was this women looking back at me. I looked curving, posed and classic. The underwear made me feel very sexy and it showed in my eyes. Rose and Alice had curled my hair into big waves, pinning it off to one side and placing small silver beaded hair slide to keep it in place. My make up made my eyes look dark and smouldering, with my lips tinted the sweetest pink. Passing me my bag Alice looked very pleased with herself, she was dressed in the most un-believe red dress I wasn't sure who would have the heart attack first her father, her brother or her very lucky boyfriend.

Jasper came to the door and escorted Alice down to the ball room, while I slipped my shoes on before greeting Edward in the sitting room, taking one last look in the mirror I smoothed down the dress and opened the bedroom door.

Edward was dressed so perfectly and the black tux made him look even better then I could have dreamed, his hair as always looked a sexy mess and his eyes were sparkling. The sexiest thing about my very "cracker hot doctor" was his converse that were finishing his dashing look.

Edward could not seem to form a complete sentence for once in our time together, so instead settled for kissing me. "I don't think I want to let you go to the ball now, I can't stand the idea of letting anyone even looking at my simply divine girlfriend, and I don't want to share you"

At his instruction I turned around on the spot, I was fiddling with my dress, well fiddling with my thong; it had to be the most uncomfortable piece of floss ever to be called underwear.

In the elevator Edward asked why I fidgeting. It was no good I had to take it off; I gave him my bag and quickly slipped it off while travelling down. His face was simply a picture but may be what gave me the biggest thrill was when I tucked them into his pocket. At the same moment the doors opened and Esme began gushing over how perfect we looked and then she started re tying Edwards's bow tie asking him if he felt well because he was so flushed.

**Edward**

I could not even begin to tell Bella how fantastic she was looking, she has always been so alluring, so beautiful but standing in front of me at that moment all words ever written about beauty failed to do her justice, so I let my kisses talk for me.

My girl blushed when I told her I did not even want to share her with people's stares, she was a goddess. In the elevator she kept fidgeting, I thought it was just nerves. Then passing me her bag Bella slipped her hands under her dress and took off her underwear of a silver blue thong and just before the doors opened pushed them into my pocket.

Bella looked very pleased with herself at my stunned face, but she was lucky my mother had spotted us as the doors opened just as I was about to push our floor number and take that wicked women back to our room and forget the benefit.

Bella proved me right by stunning my co-workers and hospital directors. During dinner she sat next to me and the chairman of the board, if she was nervous it never showed. She conversed with everyone easily and I could everyone falling in love my girl.

When the music started and everyone was dancing my father came over and asked for Bella to join him, he liked to dance with my mother and Alice at least once, this was his way of showing my girl she was now a Cullen women in his eyes.

I in turn took my mother for a turn around the floor, and cut in to reclaim my beautiful girlfriend. A few songs later Bella wanted to be excused to the bathroom and I told her I would get us some drinks, sitting at our table I was becoming concerned Bella was no where to be seen.

Angela sat in the chair next to me looking pissed, "Edward you may want to look for Bella, I was in the ladies room when I heard Jessica telling one of the other secretary's about how "Edwards date is nothing more then your common garden weed" and that a man as powerful as you needs a real women, who is on the same level." Angela looked at me sadly, "it's not bad enough that I heard her, but after Jessica left, the cubical door opened and Bella came out, I know she heard every word"

I was really pissed off now, Jessica and her bile had upset my girl, "common weed" indeed.

"Angela what did Bella say to you? Where is she?" Angela looked at her feet, "I tried to tell her how Jessica is, but she washed her hands and just nodded her head, but Edward I have been on the end of Jessica's tongue many times and by the look on Bella's face it cut her even deeper then it ever has me"

I thanked Angela for finding me and telling me what had happened before leaving to find my girl.

**Bella **

Everything was so perfect, I had settled into the conversation at the table, the older gentleman beside me shared my passion of Austen, it was his wives favourite author and he read to her most nights after she had lost her sight.

When the dancing started I felt so pleased that Carlisle asked me to dance, I had watched him dancing with Alice and Esme, and I knew that by asking me to dance he was letting me know I was one of his girls now too.

Edward cut in and told his father that he was not going to share me for a minute longer. After a few songs I needed to use the bathroom and Edward went to get us some more drinks.

It was in the bathroom that I heard the two women talking about Edward. One I knew was his secretary she was a slim blonde and her dress made her look so glamorous. It was black, with cut out sided, she really was a very sexy and powerful women full of confidence. I had watched her talking with the hospital directors. She fitted so well in this environment, I had to try to belong here but for a women like Jessica it was easy she was in her domain.

"Have you seen his date, I mean come on what can he possibly see in her, she is nothing but a Common Garden Weed. This is so obviously his idea of playtime, but he'll see I'm perfect for him and how together we can really make his career take off"

Then I heard a door open, and Jessica say a curt "hello" before hearing her and her friend leave.

I opened my door to find Angela at the wash basin, she must have heard every word too because she started telling me how it was "just the bile of Jessica" how I should not give it another thought because she was just jealous of me. Putting on a smile I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak with out the tears falling.

I left as fast as I could to my room, not noticing Esme on way to the elevator.

**Edward**

I could not find see my girl in the main hall and was on my way to the lobby, when I seen the other person I was looking for. Jessica was standing in the hallway with some of her other fake friends, who often joined with her school yard bullying.

"Miss Stanley, just the "Bellis perennis" I was looking for. I believe you and I need to clear up a few out standing matters" I motioned for her to step to the side of the lobby next to one of the hotels big pillars she gladly followed.

However unfortunately for Jessica she seemed to think I was making a joke of an attempt to flirt with her, she began to smile sweetly at me and placed her hands on my jacket lapels. "So where is your cute date then? You finally decided to see what real women can do for you doctor?"

I removed her plastic talons from my jacket, and looked her straight in the eyes "Oh believe me when I tell you I have seen what a real women can do. But you Miss Stanley as a "bellis perennis" thinking your better then the beautiful orchid that is my Bella is for me as a doctor very concerning. You must have suffered a major head injury. After you made a pathetic, pass at my father last year, and your constant childish drivel about the hospital staff I have no other choice but to believe you really are lacking basic human sanity. May be as a doctor I should get you a referral to a psychiatrist."

Jessica's face turned white with her anger, "What did you call me? A bellis perennis? What the hell is that? And as for your Bella I really don't see why everyone thinks she's so great"

Finding my most fake smile I took great joy in telling her " Oh I'm sorry but I thought you knew, it's a type of Common Garden Weed, and just so you understand what makes my orchid so perfect, its because she better then some over made up, unintelligent, gossiping and poor excuse of a women. But most importantly of all I love her!"

Jessica was now so pissed at me for telling her and everyone around us her home truths, she stormed off out the main entrance of the hotel.

Then smiling to myself I turned to restart my search for Bella when I saw my three favourite girls standing together.

My beautiful Bella was smiling, though her eyes were wet with tears. I walked over to my girl wiping them away with my lips. Looking up in to my eyes my Bella made my night perfect again, removing all "Bellis perennis" and feelings of anger.

"I love you too."

**What an evil women! But don't you just wish Alice had ripped her head off too? Please review xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Painting the Roses Red**

**I do not own Twilight that is all the wonder of but the Cracker Hot Doc is all mine**

**Bella**

Waking up in the beautiful bedroom of the hotel I felt like my whole world was a dream. How did I get to be this lucky?

No one can have everything I have and it not be a dream. Last night after Jessica had ripped me apart, I was ready to wake up alone in my empty bed and begin my regular "Bella" life, and continue being the teacher, sister and aunty.

This morning I was waking up to start my life as Bella, love of Edward, daughter of Esme and Carlisle, sister of Alice and Jasper.

I had not noticed Esme on my way rushing to escape my worst nightmare, but being the mother she is Esme knew right away there was something wrong and came to my room. Esme was wonderful she talked softly and smoothed my tears away, I explained what I had heard and how I found myself feeling everything Jessica had said was true. Esme smiled softly and told me how for months Edward had been telling her about this beautiful woman who had captured his dreams, Edward would tell her about seeing this vision of a women sitting in a flowery meadow just stealing his heart.

"3 months later, my son is no longer dreaming of this woman, because now I watch my son_ loving_ this woman and we all get to love her. But, what I love most about this women from the meadow is how she has brought my son to life. Bella you are what Edward wants, what we want for Edward and that means you do belong here with us." Esme hugged me tighter then stood me up onto my feet, "now dear there is something that as a Cullen woman you have to learn, those Cullen men are too dammed "cracker hot" for their own good. So we must not blame those poor air headed bimbos for trying. Because what we Cullen women have is the knowledge that our boys down stairs love us and we are their lives" I giggled at how Esme had said "cracker hot",

"Thank you Esme, for everything, I hope you know I love him with everything I have, and that Edward has brought me to life too." there we a little knock on the door and Alice came in, she looked at us a little wondering, after she had a brief run down, Alice helped me fix my make up and we "Cullen women" as Esme called us left together to find our boys.

That was when we seen and heard Edward telling Jessica she was a common garden weed and that he loved me.

My heart almost burst as he turned to look for me and smiled when he saw us "Cullen" women. He kissed away my tears and I told him I loved him too.

The rest of the night we danced, laughed and I lost myself in his arms as we made love.

**Edward**

Waking up this morning I needed someone to pinch me, to prove to me that is perfect angel in my arms was real.

Bella had told me she loved me, granted it was not the place I wanted to hear the words and I would have preferred letting Bella be the first person to know my feelings verbally but we both agreed our bodies has proved the level of our feelings months ago.

What ever my mother had told Bella, seemed to comfort and give my girl the greatest confidence. We danced and laughed with my family, forgetting everything and losing ourselves in each other.

After our last dance of the night I pulled on my jacket and asked my girl to enjoy a walk in the hotel grounds, which she accepted. While we walked holding hands, I smiled as I found Bella's "gift" from the elevator in my pocket. Placing my hand around her waist my girl shivered slightly, "are you cold?" Bella nodded "a little"

I had to take this moment to tease my very sexy and wicked girl, "Well may be you should have kept your underwear on". Before she could even begin to blush I kissed my girl hard and pulled her satin covered body into me, I loved hearing her moan as I kissed her neck. Slowly I ran my hand down Bella's back, across her perfect curves and under the skirt of her dress.

Bella shivered as the nights breeze and my touch moved over her warm soft skin, "I think, you need me to teach you a lesson Miss Swan, about how not to tease your boyfriend and then leave him to explain to his poor mother why he looks so flushed" Bella giggled and I pulled her into the hotels lush hedge maze, to make love to my girl in the moonlight.

When we were showered and dressed we joined my family in the dinning hall for a late breakfast. Bella had lesson plans to work out, along with some course materials for her senior students. She and Jasper were talking over a meeting they had planned with a troubled student, the meeting was scheduled for the end of the week and if I knew my girl she was trying hard to resolve things easily for her student and would be committing her week into finding solutions.

My rota was due to change back to days, which meant I would be sleeping at Bella's apartment most nights this week, which was fine with me. Bella's apartment was a very honest reflection of her; it was modest, warm and welcoming. I loved how it felt like home to me; it always had the smell of cookies and strawberries.

Jasper and I had arranged a few nights out together to share a beer, Alice was excited about her work, she was dressing the main window display at the store and in her words "this is huge". Alice was explaining to my mother how she has spent weeks on her vision, it was to fit in with the fast approaching "prom" season, and no doubt the designers wanted teenage daughters spending "Daddies" money on the perfect over priced dresses.

The hospital should be fun, I wondered how Jessica would be on Monday, and I would have to call in to the office before taking to the wards. With a little bit of luck and some good sense on Jessica's part I was hoping we could move on from last night and that she would show the staff, especially the nurse the respect they dissevered.

**Bella**

Sitting in my office I was quietly fuming with anger. James had taken my attention for half of my lesson and when I finally snapped and set him out of my class he took Victoria with him. I have gotten to a stage where I really do not care if he wants to ruin his future, but I do care if he is going to take my time away from the other students who want to learn.

Mr Hunter would be attending the meeting on Friday, as his wife was unable to attend due to other personal commitments, involving her mother. When I had spoken with James's, father he sounded like a firm but fair man. He was going to meet with me, Jasper and the head at the end of the school week. We all agreed that James should be present at the meeting, and that together we should all be able to put in place a program to help James complete his year.

Tonight after work Edward and I were going to see the grand window dressing display Alice had spent the last month working on. When I spoke with her this afternoon she was a little stressed and things were not going great. There was a lot of pressure on Ally, from the designer to get it perfect, but like I told her no one would does it better then her.

Packing up my office ready to meet Edward in the car park, I was shocked to see "doctor Ritz" standing in my doorway with the yummiest cup cakes in his hands.

"Hello, what are you doing here? I was just on my way to the car park. Am I late?" I walked across my office and kissed the very dashing doctor, I feel little tingles every time I touch him, knowing that he really is real and all mine.

"No, you're not late. I was just thinking that I never got to see your office Professor Swan" oh dear there it was, all over his not so innocent face that sexy smile and I knew I was in trouble.

"Well then Mr Cullen, please come in and take a seat" I tried to say it in my most authority teacher like tone. He smiled and took the seat in front of my desk, placing the cakes on the top. I sat myself on top on the dark wooden desk and hitched my skirt up a little as I sat down, crossing my legs.

"Thank you for the treats Mr Cullen, but I hope you understand this will not mean you get an A on your next paper" I looked at Edward while I picked up the frosted pink cake, used my finger to scoop off a little frosting and then unashamedly sucked it off my finger, never once taking my eyes from his.

"Oh well, please tell me Professor, what will it take to increase my grades?" Edward was leaning forward on the chair and as his fingers ran up my leg in a light stroke from the ankle to the hem of my skirt.

Leaning into his sexy grin, I whispered softly into his ear, "Well you obviously know I like to lick delicious things or you wouldn't have got me these sinful treats." I then dabbed a little of the pink frosting behind his ear and proceeded to lick and nibble it off.

The moans that growled from Edward were incredible and I knew I was driving him crazy, " So if you really want a higher grade average Mr Cullen, you best let me lick some more of these sweet treats" placing little dabs of frosting along his jaw I licked and moaned my way to his lips.

That was when Edward flew up from the chair and began kissing me so hard; it pushed me back on to the desk.

I was smiling the whole time knowing I had just pushed his every button and driven him in to this lustful need for my body, not once fighting him as he pushed my skirt up to pleasure me, my body needed to feel him too.

With his kisses on my neck, and his fingers teasing my nerves, the delicious shivers rippled through my body as my orgasm built, seconds later and I was trembling in his arms, my lips calling his name.

Opening my heavy eyes, I saw Edwards's eyes shining and his smile was the biggest give away about how pleased he was with himself. "So do I get my A now Professor?"

"Oh I think you don't realised just how much trouble you're in Mr Cullen, I think a weeks detention is a fitting punishment, for seducing the teacher" I giggled as he looked very happy with the punishment.

Edward helped me lock up my office and we drove to the city to Alice's work. I was not prepared for the total mess that meet our eyes when we found Alice sitting in the shop window looking worn out, teary and dishevelled. There were huge white roses made from wood lying around on the floor, with fabric, silver glitter sprays and sparkles everywhere.

Poor Alice was in a right mess, saying the designer had changed his mind on what dresses he wanted displayed at the last minute, so it meant her white roses were the wrong colour and it was too late to order new ones.

Jasper had gone to the home craft store to buy red paints, blue and gold glitters. With no other options Alice was looking at repainted the 50 something wooden flowers herself.

"Well, how about you promise to buy the pizzas and we help you paint the roses red?" Alice floored me with the force of her hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to get you guys the biggest pizza ever!"

So the four of us spent the next 4 hours helping to repaint the roses, adding glitter and gems where Ally instructed. Jasper and Edward took to the ladders to hang the displays, Alice dressed the tailor's dummies and I started the task of cleaning up the glitter. At the end of the night, we all stood outside on the high street admiring the display, the colours looked amazing, the dresses took centre stage and the whole vision was breath taking.

**Edward **

My week at work was going very well, Jessica had been very quiet when I popped into my office, the nurses were still calling me "doc Ritz" but they all seemed very happy and my shifts were running smoothly. Angela told me that everyone had been talking about the home truths I had informed Jessica on and that for the first time ever Jessica had made the effort to compliment several nurses on their hair.

But still we all know a leopard will never change its spots and eventually the old "venom" filled Jessica would return.

Bella was worrying about her meeting with the father of her student, who ever this little punk was he was playing on my girls mind. So after my shift on Thursday night before we went to cheek out Alice's hard work at the fashion house, I called into her school office with a few cup cakes and every intention of seducing my favourite English teacher.

My little plan worked out just perfect, not only was my girl totally relaxed from her busy day but I also got to complete one of my little fantasies. I will also have to remember how much Bella liked to lick that frosting off her finger and me, for future seduction.

When we got to see Alice, we both felt so bad for her, seems the designer had some kind of huge "drama" over the dresses to be displayed and it meant Ally had to redesign her colour scheme. With a promise of a pizza me and Jazz where soon covered in glitter and hanging huge red roses in the window on wires. To give my sister credit the display looked fantastic and I hoped it got her all the credit for her hard work.

My next day off from the hospital was Monday, but with Bella at school, it meant I had the most part of the day free. Emmett was meant to be working at the garage but it really didn't take too much for me to encourage him into taking the day off. We had planned a game of basket ball followed with a beer and burger lunch. I enjoyed spending time with Emmett, it was nice to have someone who shared my interest of cars and even though he was Bella's big brother we were becoming firm friends.

This morning when I woke up my girl was already in the shower, so I took the opportunity to join her. Bella looked so tense, she had not slept at all last night, and this meeting later today was playing on her mind.

Every night this week she always seemed to be thinking things over. When I had asked her about why she was so concerned about this student and why it should matter if he ruined his education? When I was at school I knew what I had to achieve to get what I wanted out of life.

Bella had told me that this student was really clever and that he could with just a little more work finish his education with grades higher then average, she believed he really had something worth encouraging and even though he had driven her into madness she still wanted to see him reach his full potential.

After breakfast we left each other with plans to meet for a romantic dinner, I was also planning on treating my girl to a bath, her favourite movie and huge tub of Ben and Jerry's.

The weekend could not come fast enough it was going to bring fun, laughter and a big surprise for one of my girl's.

On Sunday we had a big family dinner to prepare for with both our families.

No one knew it yet, but on Tuesday night when I joined Jazz for a beer I found him sitting with my father, both men looking very pleased with themselves. When I grabbed a beer and a fresh one for them, Jasper told me he had asked my fathers permission to propose to Alice and that on Sunday afternoon that is just what he planned to do.

**So hope you can all make dinner on Sunday, just bring your ear plugs!**

**Something tells me "shopping war commands" Alice has nothing on "wedding planner" Alice.**

**Please review xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cabbages and Kings**

**I do not own Twilight that Edward belongs to. But the cracker hot doc is all mine **

****

**Bella **

My whole week has been leading up to this meeting. My sleepless nights and most of my spare time has been spent thinking how to handle James.

Jasper seemed a little tense too and I was being to get even more worried, if Jazz was affected by the meeting then it was looking bad. In fact thinking about it he has been getting a little worse as the week as gone on, Tuesday was the worst.

He lost his folders leaving them on top his car, split his coffee and by end of the school day I saw the "king of calm" biting his nails. I was pleased Edward was meeting him for a drink that night, he obviously needed it.

The meeting was being held in the heads office, Jasper meet me at my office and we walked together, he was still looking pale and every time I tried to relax him by talking about his weekend plans with Alice he looked like he may be sick.

I was shocked at my first sight of Mr Hunter, he was very large man and I got the feeling my "teddy bear" would appear dwarf like next to this mountain of a man. His hair was balding on the top, he had it long in the back, pulled into a ratty ponytail, and he was wearing dirty jeans and a grubby white t shirt. James was sat next to his father and looked rather pleased with himself and the idea of us all being here.

We all introduced ourselves, I explained the situation and the difficulty I was having with James in the class, but I tried to steer away from the negative of poor attendance and our "experience" during the detention, it was not important. Instead I concentrated on the positives, how even in that short detention James had produced a high standard paper. How he could achieve a higher then average level at the end of this year, even with only 5 weeks till graduation with a study plan and hard work James could finish in the top of the year and I was more then happy to offer my time into helping him get there.

Mr Hunter looked to his son then to me, "So basically you're failing to teach him then. If your all saying he can do better then the others and he's not already on that level you aren't teaching him."

Along with my 2 colleagues I was stunned into silence, "The way I see it Miss Duck or what ever you said your name was, you're the teacher so fucking teach him. I already have a job getting him here in the mornings, when he gets inside those gates it's down to you lot to do your jobs and teach him!"

Mr Hunter stood up forcefully from his chair; James copied his father looking very impressed and smirked at us. "As for you, my boy we need to have a chat if you think, I want to have to come down here to wipe your nose, you can think again. So buck your ideas the fuck up. I don't have time for this. Its bad enough running around for work, your sister and having cook every bloody night, since your mother fucked off"

"Mr Hunter, please calm down, there are many issues we need to work out and if your finding things too much then we can provide support to the family as a whole" Jasper had tried to diffuse the situation. However it was clear Mr Hunter was in no current frame of mind to address anything, he did turn to me before leaving, "you have my full support on any punishment you give him. Now I have to leave."

**Edward **

My girl looked so beautiful as I slipped into bed beside her; I kissed her head and took in my "fix" of cookies and strawberries. Bella had told me how her meeting went over dinner and her favourite ice cream. She seemed more upset at the lack of concern the boys father had shown about his son's education then she was about how she had been spoken too. Was it any real wonder the boy acted like a moron when his own father provided such a "positive" influence. Trust Bella to care more about her student then how someone spoke or treated her.

Our Saturday was lost to a blur; Alice had stolen my girl away for shopping and lunch with Rose and my mother. I had lost my day to stitches, x rays and my favourite type of E. R case, a raisin stuck up a 5 year old boy's nose. According to the child his big brother told him it would made him have magic wizard powers, all I can say is I'm grateful I was the big brother in our family.

The best part of my day was at 6 p. m; it was when I finished my shift and walked into Bella's apartment. Where I was greeted with delicious aromas and the vision of my girl dancing in the kitchen. My girl was sexy every minute of every day, but when I saw her lost in her element of cooking, wiggling her hips and her hair pulled up into a messy bun with those 2 pens. Something just make's me lose all sense of control and I just want to take my girl in my arms, showering her in my love and affection.

Tomorrow night's dinner had me thinking about my future. My future was with Bella, and we both knew it. Since my drink with dad and Jazz I had been planning a special proposal of my very own. On Monday night I was going to ask Bella to move in with me, I would ask her right this minute, but I knew how important tomorrow was for Jasper and I would not live till Monday if I stole my sisters thunder.

No one ever stole her thunder, I had learnt that years ago, Alice had been planning her sweet sixteen since she was old enough to hold a tea party, so with at least 13 years of preparation under her belt Alice had planned the party of the century, along with the strictest dress code and colour scheme of red, blue and white.

That was when Jasper and I decided to shower in food dye; I chose blue and Jazz went with red we looked like smurfs. Only Jasper looked the colour a smurf go's when he's being strangled. Alice almost killed us, but we told her we were only following her colour scheme.

I don't think, I can recall anytime in my life up to that point when my mother has hit me, but that night both Jazz and I had a short, sharp, smack over the tops of our heads. It taught me a lesson never to piss off my mother or sister. No amount of "Cullen" man charm works on a "Cullen" women when she's really pissed at you.

So I will wait till Monday night to ask Bella to live with me, also it would be a nice gesture to clear it with Emmett too. Having Bella move into the village would be a good thing, sure it would mean driving to work every day but living near her family would be a big plus for my girl, I know she misses seeing them often.

Just then my girl turned and saw me watching her, I won't lie but I had not changed out of my scrubs after work for a reason. When Bella had called into the Hospital that first time many months ago I noted how much she likes the doctor look, it was almost as much as I liked the English professor look. Proving my thoughts right once again Bella bit the bottom corner of her full lip before telling me she needed a check up as she was not feeling well. Being the caring and professional doctor a very in depth check up was needed.

**Bella**

Standing in the doorway my eyes saw my very sexy boyfriend, Edward had just finished work, was still in his converse, and very sexy pale blue scrubs.

When I first seen him at the hospital wearing scrubs I swear I dribbled just a little, when E.R, the TV series first came into my life, Rose and I would ring each other and spend the whole hour talking about the dreamy Doctor Ross.

Now I had my very own Doctor Ritz and he is way more sexy then a fictional character, or even George Clooney.

"Oh doctor, I am so glad you're here. You see all of a sudden I am not feeling well. Do you have time to give me a quick "check up" before dinner?" I walked towards him and bit my bottom lip, knowing I drove him mad when I did it.

"Really? Then please follow me to the bed miss Swan, I best give you a full exam." He looked so freaking hot leading me to the bedroom; I loved those scrubs, not only for giving him the "dreamy doctor" look, but because they could never hide his now very large erection.

Edward picked me up and lay me on to the bed, "Now tell me the problem, and be sure to point out the areas in need for my expert attention" oh god this man was going to be the death of me.

No matter how many times he touched me my whole body would honestly buzz with little shocks when I felt his skin on me.

"Well doctor, the problem is my heart races, I lose all mental ability to talk and I find my panties becoming very damp when ever I am thinking about this "cracker hot" man." I looked up in to Edwards sparkling eyes trying my best to look very sweet and innocent. It must have been working because I could see him losing all his vocabulary as he tried to think what to say, "Well, let's start with your pulse, and please remove your shirt and bra so I can listen to your heart"

Sitting up I slowly removed my button down shirt and with out taking my eyes away from his I unclasped my pink lace bra. Edward pushed me back down on the soft bed and placed his hand just over my left breast, feeling my heart. It was true my heart did race at his touch, and as true as my described symptoms to him my underwear was getting damper by the second. "Hummmm, I see Miss Swan let me see if I can change your heart rate with a few simple tests." Edward kept his hand over my breast as he moved his other hand to my right nipple and teased the nerves, my heart was pounding now and I knew he could feel it.

"Ok very good, let us try a different test" Edward leant down and kissed me nibbling at jaw as he pulled away, making me moan.

"Right well I think I can see your problem, but I best assess your other symptom's, I would like you to repeat the alphabet, during this next test if you could Miss Swan", I began to repeat the letters slowly, I only got to "K" before Edward started licking my collar bone and making me forget my own name never mind the English langue.

"Well I do believe I have found the solution for your problem Miss Swan , but before treatment is given, you will need to show me just how damp those panties are" Well that was it, my whole body just melted into the biggest puddle. Edward pulled off my trousers and pink damp panties, the whole time nodding his head behaving like the hottest doctor in the world, "Oh well now I see the very problem you need my immediate attention, you should have come to me sooner. Your going to need an intense course of treatments, I recommend you receive my prescription at least once a day for several months, it may have to be a life time."

Moving his kisses from my neck Edward kisses a light trail down to now aching centre, no one until Edward had ever pleased me in this way, and his tongue on my swollen bud soon had my body lost in delicious shivers of the purest pleasure. I lost my hands in his hair, moans slipping from both our lips.

Pulling me on top of him I removed his bottoms and sighed as my doctor filled my prescription removing the aching and loss, moving our bodies together it was not long before the doctor had caught the very same symptoms, of heart races and lose of mental ability. We both moaned each others names as we lost our control to the purest orgasm.

Kissing his sweaty fore head I smiled, "Thank you doctor, I feel much better, you have a very healing touch", we both started laughing and shared a nice shower before eating my dinner of Italian chicken.

It was early afternoon when I arrived at the Cullen family home, tonight was a big family dinner and even Emm, Rose and my little man were joining us, so I wanted to help Esme cook. Edward was catching a ride with Carlisle after his shift at the hospital, he had the day off tomorrow and while I had to work he was spending the day with Emmett, it really gave me great happiness knowing the two most important men in my life were fast becoming great friends.

After helping Esme prepare the evenings meal, we were just laying the table when Emmett, Rose and Charlie arrived. They were shortly followed by Alice and very pale Jasper; I had to wonder if he was unwell or may be he was just as upset by Mr Hunter's lack of care to help his son as I was.

Pouring out the drinks in the kitchen I felt two strong arms circle my waist and felt the "electric" kisses from my dashing doctor, passing out everyone's drinks we sat in the lounge talking over the latest news, Rose had gone to refresh her glass of wine when she called out for me and Esme. We quickly joined her thinking something was wrong with dinner that was cooking in the oven, but when we got in the kitchen Rose was standing at the sink in front of the window pointing at us to look.

The three of us squeezed together and saw Alice sitting on the tree swing Carlisle had made for her when she was younger, only the ropes were covered in white and yellow daises and Jasper was kneeling in front of her, we couldn't hear what he was saying and from what I could see his lips were not even moving, they were just looking at each other with such intensity.

The three of us unable to look away, held our breath and each others hands, watching transfixed as Alice nodded her little head and began to cry as Jasper put the ring on her finger.

A few moments later we were all screaming, crying and hugging each other when they came back into the house. The guys all patted Jasper on the back and we girls all gusted over Alice's engagement ring. It was a round diamond set in a platinum band that was twisted at the sides. It was nothing like your traditional ring, but was, dainty and a little quirky. So of course it was just perfect for Alice it was totally unique.

Carlisle opened a bottle of champagne and we all sat down to celebrate the news over dinner. I laughed when I found out that was the reason Jasper was a bag of nerves all week, and it was while meeting Edward on Tuesday he had asked Carlisle for permission.

"Hey Alice, I just thought of the perfect wedding band to play at yours and Jazz's reception. You're going to love them, they had quite the following you know and just wait till you hear them." Oh no I knew the very band Emmett was talking about; this was not going to be a very pretty celebratory dinner after all.

"Who are they Emmett? What kind of stuff do they play?" poor Alice was playing right in to his trap. I caught Rose's eye and she looked like she was going to spit out her wine.

" Well, they are this totally rocking 80's band, my personal favourite was their version of "Ladies Night" and I can get you guys a wicked hire price" Emmett was just begging for Alice or Jasper to now give him his cue, Jasper gave him his opportunity, " Oh wow sounds retro, what are they called Emmett? And how do you know them again?"

"Well they are called "Cabbages and Kings" and you guys just so happen to be in the presence of the legend that is their lead singer" With his last words still reaching our ears my brother stood up from the table and began his cringe worthy version of Ladies Night pulling Esme up from her chair to join his dancing.

Carlisle swallowed his wine the wrong way, needing Alice to pat his back; Edward and Jazz were doubled over with Charlie now lost to a fit of giggles. Rose and I were a mixture of embarrassment and laughter as poor Esme blushed and danced with my silly brother.

When he had finished we shared the stories of how Emmett and his mates thought the sure fire way to get a girl was to become the bad boys of music, like Nirvana. Unfortunately it turned out they were really bad at the rock but very good at cheesy pop cover tunes, even winning the school talent show with their version of Rio by Duran Duran. I can still see Emmett wearing that electric neon blue and pink Miami Vice style outfit, with our mothers sweat bands.

Of course my laughter was soon replaced by fear.

Alice informed me, Rose and Esme of her plans to hold weekly wedding meetings and that she wanted Rose and me to be her bridesmaids.

If I thought Alice shopping for a regular dress was band aid painful, what was a "wedding band aid" going to feel like being pulled off?

**Thanks for your reviews! I really do love them; yes I am British, for those who wondered. I am trying to keep my writing as universal as possible; I did Google the Ritz cracker to make sure everyone would know them. **

**If you have never seen or heard of the cheesy Brit pop group Duran Duran you may get a giggle out of watching them on you tube. Thinking of Emmett doing their moves gave me the biggest smile: J**

**More reviews please ladies! xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Twinkle Twinkle little Bat!"**

**I do not own Twilight, S. Myer is a very clever women and that is all her work.**

**Thank you guys for adds to your Alerts and lists it makes me so happy **

****

**Bella **

There was only 3 days left till the end of the school year and just like the students the staff were counting down the hours, minutes and seconds. My year had been very challenging, I was so happy to see my seniors passing the year, making plans for college and beginning a whole new adventure. However part of me still felt like I had failed this year, because for the first time in my teaching career a student had failed my subject. James could have achieved so much, he was very bright and it was such a waste of brilliance to not see him pass the course. Victoria had only just passed, under achieving her potent ional greatly and I heard that her parents were pushing for her to attend a college several hours away from home. No doubt they wanted her as far away from James; so that she could go on to achieve better results from college with out the worry of his influence.

The last 5 weeks has been very busy outside of work, the Monday after Alice and Jasper's engagement I came home to find Edward cooking in my apartment looking very nervous almost scared and excited, it was a little concerning because I have never seen him like it before. I was also concerned in the knowledge that he had spent the day with Emmett, part of me was praying Emmett behaved himself and had not gone all "big brother" on Edward, if he had he would be sorry. Bigger then me or not Emmett never came out on top when he upset me, because if I couldn't exact a suitable punishment then I could count on Rose to help out with a sex ban. She really was the best sister I could ask for.

My fears were soon put to rest when I found out Edward was fussing and worrying about asking me to live with him. When he finally just spat it out over his attempt of a meal, I smiled widely jumping up to sit in his lap, kissing him all over saying "yes, yes, yes!" he laughed at my excited child like behaviour.

"My only concern is that if I live with who would do the cooking? Because to be honest, it would work better if I cook and you wash up?" I giggled and pointed to the dinner of hard pasta and lumpy cheese sauce, the doctor could heal the sick but I was fairly sure he could poison people with his cooking skills.

So here I was living in the little white cottage over looking my favourite meadow, putting away my books on Edwards shelves were they looked like they were always meant to be. Emmett was so happy that I was living only a short walk away and even though he said Edwards asking him first about my moving in, made him feel he was more like my dad then brother; however I knew the sentiment meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to me too, Emmett was not my parent but he and Rose were more then my brother and sister, their approval meant a lot to me.

Charlie could hardly wait for me to move in, that first weekend the "chocolate monster" claimed the spare room as his own, Edward even took him off to choose his bedding and curtains. Watching Edward with Charlie filled my head with day dreams of him spoiling our own children. I could see him playing and reading to a little girl with his emerald eyes and my dark curls, then after I had rocked her to sleep we could sit in front of the fire eating Ben and Jerry's while talking about our day.

Alice's weekly coffee meetings were proving to be the nightmare I predicted. Alice being Alice could not wait to get married and had decided on a winter wedding, giving herself and Esme the task of putting together a whole white wedding in under 6 months.

She of course had a vision in her mind of how everything was going to be and one of the designers from her work had already started working on her dress from a sketch that she had drawn after having a sudden vision of how she was going to look on the morning of the wedding.

Rose and I were pleased with our dresses, Alice was working to a "Winter Wonderland" theme and our dresses were the perfect shade of "ice" blue. When I moved in the satin the colour changed to almost silver, my dress made me look like an inverted "calla" lily, I felt very beautiful in it. I never fussed over any of the details I was involved in or the many long shopping trips because it was Alice's wedding.

I wanted everything to be perfect for her and Jasper, but I still moaned to Edward about how his sister was trying to kill me, he seemed only too pleased to "enjoy" my purchases from the many shopping trips, his favourite was when I showed him just what I needed to wear under the figure hugging dress, something about me in blue lace panties made the doctor develop a fever and a large swelling.

**Edward**

The last month has been a whirl wind of packing, moving and unpacking. Wedding plans, tux fittings, bachelor party planning and hospital shifts.

After Alice and Jazz's engagement, I made good use of my day off and lunch with Emmett. When we had finished our basket ball game we settled on lunch at a near by bar, over our beers I started out telling Emmett how much I loved spending time with Bella, that it seemed silly to run two separate homes when really all I wanted was to have her with me forever. How much it meant to me, to come home to her, even if she was fast asleep when I came in from my late shift at the hospital.

He roared with laughter when I asked him if he felt it suitable I ask Bella to live with me, " Oh wow Eddie dude, I thought you were about to ask me if you could marry her!, There is something you have to learn, Bella is not my daughter, even if she was I that girl would never let anyone, dad or big brother tell her if she could do something or not" Which was true I don't think Bella would let anyone stand in her way of something she wanted.

"But hey, thank you for asking me. It's good to know there is someone else to look out for her, who loves her as much as I do. You never needed to tell me how much you love her, I can see it. Every time you look at her, she comes to life. After our parents died it took along time for Bella to come back to me, but I have seen more of that old sparkle and smile of my little sister return since she's meet you. So for that Thank you" Emmett fixed me with an intense stare, from then on I knew I had he's acceptance in Bella's life.

Cooking never was my strongest skill, no matter how many times through out my life my mother showed me how to cook a basic meal I failed horribly. That night I fixed a dinner of pasta in a cheese sauce, trying to make a romantic meal for my girl after her long day. I was so scared, excited and nervous about asking her, part of me felt confident in our love for each other but then there was a little bit of me that thought may be just may be Bella would run screaming for the hills, telling me I was moving too fast.

When I finally just asked her she leaped up from the table kissing me madly from ear to ear, chin to fore head all the while saying "yes, yes, yes!"

So there her tooth brush sat in the cup next to mine, her classic love stories next to my medical journals, and the cottage never felt warmer or more like a home. Charlie had soon made himself at home, while we all helped ship Bella's boxes from her place to mine Charlie had walked into the spare room asking when he could stay.

I loved spending time with everyone's favourite "chocolate monster", even if he did nick all the really good choc's from the fridge. Grabbing my car keys I told Rose that we had some very important guy shopping to attend too. Charlie picked out star wars curtains, bedding, lamp, p.j's and tooth brush to keep at ours. We also had to buy some "Charlie" X- box games as I gathered Rose and Bella would freak out at the idea of him playing my more "graphic zombie" games.

Last weekend Charlie stayed over and I loved every minute of it, my favourite part of the weekend was Bella telling Charlie about her favourite part from Alice in Wonderland, the unbirthday party. Charlie giggled when she told him how she made his daddy and grandpa sing a "very happy un birthday" to her every Sunday.

"I loved that mouse from the teapot; you know the funny one who hates cats?" I stood just out of sight from Charlie's doorway, watching her tucking him in "Your daddy would say the Twinkle, Twinkle poem every time I cried or got mad at him, because it made me smile. Do you want to hear it?" I could see from the small crack in the door jam Charlie yawn and nod his head, "Ok close your eyes, Twinkle, Twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Night Charlie bear, love you" My heart just melted watching my girl kissing his fore head good night "Love you more Aunty Bella"

My girl came down stairs to join me for evening in front of the fire with a good bottle of wine. My head had once again begun to fill with visions of Bella tucking a child into bed and sharing an evening meal with her husband, but now I would be the lucky husband returning home to the beautiful wife and child with her chocolate eyes and shiny curls.

**Bella **

Sitting in my office clearing out some old course material, and researching some options for next years reading lists Jasper joined me for a well timed coffee break. "So how's everything looking then? You all set for a summer break?" Summer break who was he trying to kid, " Jazz, you know I have all of one week off before I start mapping out next years courses, my work load going to go in over drive with Kate on maternity leave until Christmas. But yes I am looking forward to spending a break home with out the teenage hormones and dramas"

Jasper knew I was upset about how things worked out with James, I think he was just as deflated about it as I was, "Oh god it's another one of those e-mails. For some reason I keep getting these, it's the one with the maze that scares you when that crazed face pops up out of now where. It's the forth time I had it sent to me this week. Have you been getting these?" I showed Jazz the e- mail on my screen. It was most likely one of the students playing a few end of term pranks, but they were starting to get at me now.

"Bella that's not very good, who keeps sending them to you? Why haven't you just blocked them?" Jazz was deleting them from my account while I explained that this account was used my contact for school. They really where most likely a joke but to tell the honest truth I was still a little on edge from when my office got broken into, I never really felt truly secure in here since then.

Jasper and I talked about the wedding; he seemed really just as excited as Alice was, although he had better control of his emotions. It had made Edwards day when Jasper asked him to be his best man, no one was happier about their sister marrying their best mate then him. He told me that Jasper always was like his brother and that the wedding made it official. Just like how Rose had always been my sister but when Emmett and she married it confirmed it for everyone.

School finished at 3p.m on Friday, there would be no lessons on that day but movies, treats and year book's to be signed during class. I always made the effort to give each of my leavers a small token, a little book mark engraved with the class year and an inscription from the book we had studied. While driving to collect them on Thursday lunch time my truck had made that really bad rumbling noise, fearing the worst I called Emmett out to look at her.

The news when I got to the garage wasn't good, " Well honey I think I have some grave news for you, the rust bucket is dying, you need several new parts and its going to cost more to repair then what she is worth. However I have bought you a little time, you have maybe a few weeks, say a month at the most to say your farewells before you send her off to the scrap yard in the sky" Emmett was trying to make me laugh but in his eyes I knew that he understood how much I would be sad to see the truck go.

"Well maybe its time I moved on, grew up I guess. After all I am in a proper grown up relationship now, with the money left over from selling the apartment I think I will get you and Edward to help me find a new baby, thanks for buying me some time" I kissed my teddy bear and left to go home for and make dinner for my very sexy doctor. Edward had also taken some time off from work; his last shift would be on Friday, when he finished rounds at 7p.m.

Edward had the whole week to join me and Charlie for fun. I had ideas of picnics and "fun" in the woods, where as Charlie had plans of taking us to the local theme parks. No matter what we did it would be good to just have the week together, even Alice had granted me a few days free from texts and emergency coffee meetings.

Friday morning as I pulled into the school parking lot I parked in my usual space and noticed James with his gang over on the far side. Picking up my bags I took out a book mark and crossed the lot to pass on this small token of farewell, and best wishes.

"James I know things never worked out for you in my class, but I do wish you the very best of luck in the future, despite what you may think. You have the ability to achieve great things just don't let anger and fear hold you back" he took the book mark from my hand and never said a single word, but the look on his face was of the deepest loathing.

As I walked away I reminded myself I was not going to always to win over teenage anger or a students self destruction. However I would always do my best for every student who wanted my help and guidance.

There were tears, hugs and laughter as I signed year books and school letter jackets. The prom pictures were playing in the canteen on a large screen and when the end of year bell rang euphoric screams were heard through the hall ways as another school year was dismissed.

Jasper and I packed up our rooms and joined our colleagues for an end of year lunch in the staff room. I loved these end of term and year parties. We would talk about those special students we had soft spots for and of course there was the sweep stakes pay out for those who had won the bet on the prom king and queen results.

At 6 p.m I bid farewell to my friends and co-workers until we return to school for staff training and meetings in a weeks time. Jasper was picking Alice up after work to see a movie, and grab a pizza, he offered the invitation for us to join him and Ally, but I was rather looking forward to staring our week's vacation with a full "medical" from doctor Ritz.

The radio started playing "she bangs" and I found myself smiling and singing along to the song thinking of fruit and pancakes, maybe I could make a delicious breakfast starting our first day off with some sexy fun.

Just then a cat crossed in front of the truck and I tried to miss it, hitting the breaks hard. My foot hit the pedal and felt no resistant's, only hitting the metal floor of the truck.

Seconds later I felt a hard force hit my body, as the truck was stopped suddenly hitting a tree.

**Feeling the sudden pain and smelling the blood. Things went black.**

**Edward**

My shift could not end sooner; I was having a really bad day. So far I had been on my feet for a total of 7 hours with out a break. As I was having the week off I had come in 2 hours before my regular shift to sort out paper work and prevent any need for Jessica to call me next week. The E.R had been so busy, we were a doctor short today and I had just about reached my burn out point. With only 5 minutes until the end of my shift I was just wiping my name off the board and giving my hand over report to the nursing staff before leaving to start a well earned break for me and my girl.

Bella had no idea but first thing on Monday morning I was taking her away to a country manor house that had four poster beds, old style bath tubs with gold taps and feet, its surrounding grounds looked as thought they were written in an "Austen" novel.

As I was leaving the locker room, Angela came running towards me, "We have a R. T. A on its way in, young female with compound fracture just missing the Femoral artery, chest impact with suspected lung puncture, …."

This was sounding very bad for the patient, but I was no longer the duty doctor and it was not my problem.

After a draining shift, and with the promise of "cookies and strawberries" waiting for me at home, I was just going to have to leave it in the care of the night team.

"Angela look Dr. Banner is the duty doctor tonight, I just finished. Beep him ok? Good night."

As I gave her a weary smile trying to tell her just how tired I was and that I needed to go home.

She grabbed my wrist stopping me hard, and that was when Angela tore my world apart.

"**Edward wait, the R. T. A …it's Bella**."

**On No! This doesn't sound good, not good at all. **

**Well my lovely's you best know I need some reviews, they are proving better then the doctor at the moment xx**

**Thank you Miss L you as ever rock **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost**

**Hello, sorry there has be no update for a while but I have been away on holiday. Where I worked on the next few chapters and I hope my slaving in the sun pays off. **

**I do not own Twilight, just the cracker hot doctor!**

**Edward **

My whole body went into over drive; my heart was racing almost ripping in fear.

My head was screaming a war with its self, half telling me to go scrub up and go help my girl, yet the other half was begging me to crumple up on the floor and give into the fear.

I ran to the E.R. to meet the medics and my girl. After what felt like hours the double doors swung open, revealing my beautiful angel, broken pale and covered in blood.

My nursing staff went into a well practiced routine setting up the exam room, and then I felt a strong hand press down onto my shoulder. With out looking I knew it was him and why he was here.

"Dad, I have to do this, I need to make her better, I need to make her ok" I was sounding like a scared child who had broken his new toy, pleading to make it right again with glue.

"Edward, you are in no state to help her, you need to let us do this now. But I swear to you as a doctor, as your senior and as your father I will do everything in my power to save her." My father looked at me one final time squeezed my shoulder and left me alone in the hall, before going to save my love.

Angela found me soon after, just standing in the window. Praying and begging Bella to stay with me. She pulled me into the small yellow family waiting room, "Edward I have called Bella's brother Emmett as he was on her file as her next of kin, he is on his way, and also I have called your mother. As soon as I knew it was your Bella I had the staff call your father, while I came to find you."

Just as I found the voice to thank her, the small door opened as the room filled with the voices of my mother and Rose. My mother feel to her knees in front on me and Rose looked very upset and shaking from head to foot. My mother as asking me questions but I could not register anything. It was the booming voice of Emmett that brought me back into reality. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck has happened and where the hell is my sister!"

Helping Rose a small nurse guided Emmett to a small seat in the room, the look of panic and fear on his face must have mirrored my own.

Please god; please don't take her away from me. Not now, I have only just found her. Please keep her here with me, her family we need her. I love her and I just need her here with me.

All my life I had wanted to be a doctor, to help fix people to keep loved ones together happy and healthy. Nothing compares to telling someone their wife is going to make a full recovery, or that their child is only suffering a mild case of flu to give them full reassurance, that nothing is going to take away their loved ones.

Now I felt totally useless, I was just sitting here doing nothing, I should have been in there fighting with my girl, helping her keeping her here with all of us! Never have I been so helpless, I was totally numb and not even able to cry. I just sat praying and begging.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" the moment Rose spoke my fathers name I shot out of my seat, he was looking strained I did not need him to tell me things were bad. When Angela had told me the run down before I knew it was Bella things sounded serious.

"Well her condition is serious but stable. We have taken her into surgery, when Bella crashed the truck her chest took the full force of the impact this has given her a punctured lung, she has a compound fracture of her right femur, but we were lucky as it missed her femoral artery."

"Carlisle, please just tell me one thing, just tell me she's going to be ok. She has to be ok, she can't go any where but home with us." begging my father to make a promise I knew he could not make. Emmett sounded just like a scared child, he was speaking my thoughts and silent prays. Even though the doctor in me knew he could not make the promise the scared little boy in me begged my father to promise she was going to be just fine.

"Emmett, I can not and will not make you any false promises. But I will make this promise to you; I will stay with her every step of the way and fight with her. Bella is strong and she's fighting this. As soon as I hear from the O.R I will be back here telling you, what I know." my father pressed his shoulder and silently left us in our own personal hell.

"Ok Edward you're the guy in the know here, what are we facing? How bad are things?" Emmett needed to know in plain terms what Bella was dealing with. "Well a punctured lung is not good at all, it meant her lung was filling with blood, a compound fracture is really painful and it was her right thigh bone that has broken. It really was lucky it missed her femoral artery, because it's a main artery and she could have bleed to death, if it was burst." the very thought made me shiver.

We all sat in silence, praying Bella to fight it all and stay. The small door opened and I felt tiny arms wrap around my shoulders, Alice was sobbing into the small space between my neck and shoulders. Jasper quietly took a seat in a small plastic chair lost into his thoughts.

"Rose what about Charlie?" my mother's question sounded in the little room, "It's ok, Esme he was at his friends house when we got the call, he just thinks it's a surprise sleep over. I will collect him in the morning."

TICK TICK TICK I need to do something, my head was buzzing I felt lost just numb and lost.

Passing Alice to Jasper I left to begin pacing the hall, 29 steps up and 29 steps back. Please be ok, please fight, I need you, I love you please be ok, you just have to be ok.

**Emmett**

Sitting on the couch with a cold beer watching the sports news I feel totally content. Rose was cooking my favourite for dinner, Charlie was at his friends for dinner, Bella was living with Edward and she was finally getting her happy ever after. Everyone in my life was happy and every thing was in its place.

My ears picked up the soft singing of my beautiful wife as I saw her wiggle her hips around the kitchen table, she really was the perfect women. Body a swimsuit model would die for, a face of the most perfect angel and my Rosie knew her way round any car engine.

On our first date in my parent's car the tyre went flat and instead of just sitting in the car helpless while I changed it my Rosie got out rolled up her silk sleeves and helped me change it. That night seeing her covered in grease I lost my mind and my heart.

In my life I have had my share of good fortune and bad luck, I was lucky to have my loving wife and healthy happy son. My sister was a big part of all our lives. Bella was young when our parents died. I was not old enough to cope but at least I was settled with Rose, Bella being Bella coped better then any of us; she never wanted any help for school and working two jobs my sister paid her own way, even buying that bucket of bolts.

No one was prouder of my baby sister then me; she has worked so hard and achieved so much. If I was lucky enough to have her as my teacher maybe I could have been some out there writer or pen pusher instead of a grease monkey. No one was ever going to be good enough for my Bella but in the resent months, the old sparkle and pearls of laughter that I believed lost after the heart break of our parent's death and the mistreatment from that shit head Jake, her old self had finally come back.

To be honest it was due to one man in her life and even though it hurts me that it's not me but Edward who has healed my sister's heart, I am so happy to have him in my family's life. He was a good and kind man, I liked Edward and for once I felt relaxed about another man in Bella's life, he was going to protect her and love her in ways no one else ever could.

"Emmett, dinner is ready, oh and just so you know if you eat it all up there may be a "Rosie" sundae for afters!" Oh god there was that telling sexy purr of my very wicked wife!

I bolted the couch, making the dash to the kitchen in seconds to see my sexy flower wearing the most un believe lace teddy, oh yes Emmett Swan you are a very lucky man.

Just as I got her in my arms the bloody phone rang, "Leave it!" I told her but Rose feared it may be about Charlie. So while she got the phone, I got my hands in the fridge for a can of cream, well I was promised a sundae after all. Putting on my most cheeky boy smile complete with dimples I turned to tease Rose away from her call, but her face was stunned in the most wrong way, shaking she passed me the phone, " Em, it's the hospital they want to talk to you about Bella?"

Sitting here in this little yellow room I was going over and over the last few hours.

As soon as the nurse had told me Bella had been hurt in a car accident I had driven to the hospital at such a speed, Rose had grabbed her wrap dress and called Charlie's friends mother from the jeep. How can she of had a accident in her truck? Yes it was in need of parts but it was safe to drive, I would never have let her drive it if it was unsafe.

Had I missed something?

Edward was already in the room when I got here; his face was that of a burned man, so much pain in his eyes. Esme had met Rose in the car park she said Carlisle was already here and that he was with Bella.

Never have I felt so frightened. With my parent's crash I just had a visit from Billy, the nice guy who worked on the force with my dad. He had broken the news to me, I was not faced with hospitals and uncertainty, and they had died there on the scene.

No one was telling me anything, I just sat here going over it all in my head, the whys, when and how's?

When Carlisle had informed us of the facts I asked him like a silly child to tell me things were going to be ok. Rose has only once in my life hugged me with as much force as she was now crushing her small arms around my chest, it was the night of my parents death, I had been waiting, wondering how and what to tell Bella.

Looking at Edward I just had to know what we were dealing with and how bad things were. For as long as I live I will never forget the tone and grave look on that mans face. He was here in front of us all, but because of his knowledge he was living in the pain and fight with Bella.

Some time later Alice and Jasper had joined us, if they spoke I never heard them, I just sat in my own personal hell scared and wanting to see my sister. Just as I was about to have yet another screaming out burst, demanding to talk to someone that same small nurse who showed me to the room returned.

" I have some information for you, Bella is out of surgery and the team are just settling her into I. C. U. once they have her comfortable I can take you there as Bella's next of kin, but Emmett I should tell you there will be a lot of machines and Bella is heavily sedated. This is only to help Bella until she can help herself and you should not be afraid. From what I heard from the surgical team things went well, Bella is strong and fighting. Carlisle will be here shortly to answer any questions, before taking you to her. I am so sorry you are all here; if you need anything else please call for me I want to help any way I can"

Such a kind women, she must be a great source of comfort to a lot of her patients. Not long now I keep thinking over and over, you'll see her very soon she's out of surgery just needs some sleep.

**Edward **

Angela had left us waiting for my father, her information offered me some small comfort, though until I saw her with my own eyes and held her in my arms I would not, will not rest.

"Bella's strong, she will get though this so fast, you wait I can already see her moaning at me for making her wear make up for the wedding photos." Alice was wiping away her tears, her voice full of confidence as she tired to make us and no doubt herself believe in her vision.

The small door opened and my father entered, he looked tired and took the small chair next to my mother. Facing his desperate family, "Surgery went really well, the team are very pleased with how things went. Bella is stable and in I.C.U, she is under a heavy sedation, during the operation she needed a blood transfusion and her femora need to be pinned. The next few hours are to be the biggest challenge, but its one we will win, as I have every confidence in our medical staff. Emmett if you want to I can take you to see Bella now, I understand Angela has passed on some information about what to expect and if you have any questions I can answer them for you. But I am sure you just really need to see her."

Emmett stood up and left the room with my father, I also left with them, and after all I really needed and wanted to see my girl just as much as Emmett did.

"Edward you know you can't come in here its hospital rules son. As Emmett is Bella's next of kin he's the only one allowed in there. I know it's hard for you, but you understand."

"I … My girl….. She needs me too…" my words failed to even make sense to me; I knew Emmett had to go in there as her family, but how can I really just stand out here alone leaving her again?

As they closed the door my heart broke just that little more, how can it hurt more then it already was? Please just someone open the blinds show her to me, please I just want to see her for myself. Please, please.

Standing with only a small door between us I put my hand on to the glass window pane, forcing as much love and prayers as I could to my angel.

Every part of me fighting to stand there and not crumble to the floor.

Just as the first tear fell, the door opened and my eyes meet with his, they were filled with just as much pain as my heart.

"My sister has a part of my heart, her share is big but Rose owns it. You don't need to tell me because I can see Bella owns yours, and you own hers. Right now she needs you as much as you need her. I now you love my little sister, but so do I. Just don't let me regret letting you be the one in there, now go give my sister her heart and strength."

We just looked at one another for a few moments, silent yet knowing and understanding each others thoughts. One pat on each others arm and I stepped into the small white room with my girl.

Bella looked so small, so weak and broken. Yet finally seeing her with my own eyes, she has never looked more perfect, more beautiful and it was just like the first time I ever really saw her, lying pale in the grass, my beautiful fairy tale.

I gently sat in the little plastic chair next to her side, lightly touching the back of her hand; I lost my self in her beauty forgetting the bruises, beeping machines, vital tubes and dips.

Emmett really did not need to worry; nothing or no one was ever going to take me away from her ever again. I was going to stay with her for eternity.

**Well what do you guys think? Please review they mean a lot to me xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Someone's head is going to roll for this!**

**I do not own Twilight that is all the brilliance of S. Myers.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it makes my day reading them. **

**Bella**

Burning

Hot, scratchy pepper was burning my throat. I felt like I was burning.

Dad? Mum? Why were they here? Flickers of images danced in my head as though they were on repeat from a DVD. The very first time I made everyone sing un birthday to me played over and over, then blurred into the next fuzzy dream of my parents play fighting in the back yard with Emmett and me it was like I was there screaming with laughter as I begged Emmett to stop tickling me.

Then the dreams became night mares I was alone walking on to the porch seeing Emmett's tear stained eyes, his grief stricken voice telling me about the accident I was reliving my pain, I could feel the screams as my grief ripped through my body. That first night I was alone in the house, a few days after the funeral, then the old nightmares of my parents lying in coffins played over and over just like they use to every night for months I could hear myself screaming for Emmett begging him to stay, make things better.

Burning again, so hot. My throat was so sore.

New dreams began to play lying in grass giggling with Charlie, drawing pictures out of clouds and eating sticky chewy chocolate cake. Standing in Edward's kitchen, shaking his hand that first time and making him cookies. The first time he asked me if he could kiss me, I felt and heard everything, from the little buzz like shocks when we touched to the way he said my name. Hearing the soft notes of piano music I was dancing, spinning in his strong arms under the stars as my satin dress twirled around me.

The truck hitting the tree it was like a new night mare, I had visions of the medics putting the mask over my face, the pain grabbing my body and the warm sticky blood wetting my face.

The ride to the hospital was fuzzy but I remember seeing Angela and Carlisle. I wanted to know where Edward was, I swear one minute I had seen the messy bronze hair then nothing, just nothing but darkness and pain.

There was the beeping, the clean smell and piano music?

Fighting I forced my eyes to open, where was I?

Pink hazy flickering eye lids opened they revealed just what I wanted to see. My heart heaved in my chest, the machine next to me beeped wildly. He was here; right here beside me, then I saw those sparkling emeralds and right then, right there I just knew I was going to be ok.

**Edward**

For two days I sat here, never leaving for longer then 20 minutes. Only leaving when Emmett was here to sit with our girl. Even then I would just grab a quick bite and shower in the staff locker room. My mother would come by twice a day, telling me to go home to rest get some sleep.

How could I go home with out her? As long as my girl was here I would be too.

Alice would pop in bringing me clean clothes, moan about how tired and dishevelled I looked, but I knew her heart was in the right place, this was her way of showing her love.

Emmett and Rose were here more often, they had developed a routine of taking Charlie to his friend's house, then coming right to the hospital.

Once he got here Emmett would seek out my father for the latest news on Bella before sitting with her, then Rose would force me to join her for a coffee and make me eat something.

Since that night two days ago my relationship with Emmett had really turned a corner, I will never be able to repay him for allowing me to be with Bella, it had taken a lot for him to stand back.

Those hours sitting in the small white room were so hard. Bella was proving to be a fighter and her vitals were strong. Last night Bella had been restless, her heart rate was increasing as I could hear her moaning, dreaming. Her heart rate would become rapid she would begin to cry almost scream out, then her body would soften and her heart rate would settle back into a strong regular pattern.

When it had first started to happen I called my mother asking her to bring in some of my old music, I had recorded years ago. When I was training my piano had brought me comfort, relaxing me and bringing calm. With my work at the hospital and lack of space in the cottage for my piano it has been a long time since I played. Sitting here quite and alone with my girl a peaceful and delicate almost lullaby had begun to work its way out of my fingers, when Bella was well again I would work out the music and play it for her.

I wanted to play for my girl, wanting her to have comfort and take away the almost nightmare like state she would trip into.

Every now and then I could make out her mumbles; she had called for Emmett, sounding scared. Just as I stood to leave and call for him Bella had said my name, sounding soft as her heart rate steadied back into its natural rhythm.

Waking up my neck was stiff; I had fallen asleep next to Bella, sitting up a little straighter to stretch out my back and shoulders I ran my hands through my hair.

Just as I opened and closed my eyes over and over in the attempt to wake up, I saw those deep chocolate pools of my beautiful angel, finally awake.

"Edward, my … I'm… burning" her voice was a whisper and sounded scratched.

"Its ok, you're ok. The tubes from surgery have just made your throat sore. I'll get you some cool water,"I Stood up from the bedside to collect a glass of water.

"NO! Please don't leave me" my girl was in a state of panic. The monitors beeped wildly at the change of her heart rate as the panic grabbed her.

"Shhh, Bella my love I am here." I gently smoothed her hand. "Ok, I'm just…. You can't leave me ever… I need you." Leaning over her I kissed her forehead softly, "Where else am I going to go? You are my life; we will be together forever".

The nurse came in looking rushed and concerned "Are you ok? Oh good your awake my dear. I heard the monitor, your rate is a little peaked, are you in pain?"

Bella shook her head, her eyes never leaving mine. "Could we get Bella some water please Maggie to sip. Help cool her throat. Also I think my father should know Bella is conscious"

Maggie left to beep my father and returned with a small cold glass of water, "sip it nice and slow dear it will help soothe you're your mouth. Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"No I'm fine, just my throat is sore. Thank you" Bella began to sip the icy water slowly her eyes and hand never letting me go.

Bella had tried to sit herself up but winced, as soon as my father was here she was taking some pain meds.

"Emmett is due for a visit any minute; he's been so very worried. We all have, Bella if you're in pain you need to tell me." She shook her head again,

"What happened? Oh god did I hurt someone?" Trust my girl to worry about anything but her self.

"Well you killed the rust bucket; the only one who really got hurt here was you. You had a punctured lung; your right thigh is broken. They had to give you a blood transfusion during your surgery. You have been out of it for 2 days…... Bella I know it's not the right thing to be saying but I have never been happier to see your beautiful eyes. For a while I thought God was going to take you away from me back to heaven. I have been so scared" The tears spilled out as I broke down, resting my head on her bedside, next to her lap.

**Bella**

Now I was in pain.

My heart broke seeing Edward break down, he sounded so scared. Even if every bit of my body ached I forced my arm to rise and lost my hand in his messy bronze waves, trying to offer him some form of comfort.

When he looked back into my eyes I could see how tired, drained and concerned he was. By the look of my dishevelled love he had been right her beside me for the 2 days I was out of it.

"I heard my favourite patient was awake." Carlisle looked so dashing in his white coat over his shirt and tie. Edward never looked like the old school doctor like his father. He wore scrubs and beat up converse, but he was just as dashing.

Carlisle ran through my charts and what had been done, over the last few days. Edward never left my side he stayed gently tracing small circle s over the back of my hand. Carlisle instructed the same nurse as before to administer some more pain medication, he and Edward had joined force against me, I know it was silly to be suffering but I knew if I took the medication it would make me sleepier.

Just as he finished with my charts the little door opened and I smiled at the sight of my big brother. Poor Emmett looked as though he had aged 20 years in the last 2 days.

"I will leave you for a moment my dear, but you need rest. So lets keep your visitors short for today, Maggie here is the best nurse in my team and should you need anything press the call button" Carlisle kissed my head before leaving. I could tell his "Cullen charm" had worked on Maggie, as she was blushing and left to retrieve my pain medication.

"There's my Bella bean, am I pleased to see you. Honestly Bella I tell you that the bucket of bolts is going to the big scrap yard in the sky in a matter of weeks, and then you go and commit auto- mobile euthanasia." He leaned over me gently smoothing my face, whispering to me softly "Don't ever scare me again, Isabella Marie Swan, I love you"

I returned his smile weak as I was, "Sorry. Where are Rose and my boy?"

"Home, Charlie has some friends over, we told him you had been a little hurt. Rose and I didn't want to scare him, with details. I will bring him in tomorrow if Carlisle agrees it's not too much." I was disappointed not to see my family but I understood, I must look quite the horror show at the moment and I would not want Charlie upset or scared.

Just then Maggie returned with my pain medication, both the men in my life stayed right there beside me, talking softly and telling me a little about what had happened. It looked as thought I had lost control of the truck hitting a tree when I tried to brake missing the cat.

All too soon the medication took effect, leaving me dozy and ready for sleep. Edward promised to stay right here, there was no doubt in my mind he would be here when I woke.

**Edward**

Bella's eyes grew heavy and her breathing steadied out as she fell into a deep sleep, I would stay here and promised not to leave.

"Edward, can we talk outside for a moment?" Emmett looked very serious, I stood and we left the little room to talk alone in the hall way.

"Harry came to see me today; the police have finished their examination on the truck. Seems the brake lines were cut. Someone meant to hurt Bella." Emmett looked so angry.

He never said it too me but I know he had blamed himself for the accident. He was the last person to service Bella's truck and Rose had told me how he had been beating himself up over it, thinking he had missed a serious fault.

"What? Who could want to hurt her? What did Harry say they were going to do about it?" Never in my life have I ever felt the level of hatred that now flowed through my whole body. I had begun to shake in anger, fighting to control myself.

Harry Clearwater was an old family friend, he had worked under Bella's father on the force, and if anyone would see justice carried out for the Swan family he would.

"Well they want to talk to Bella as soon as the hospital says she is well enough and they have spoken with the head of her school. They are holding a full investigation; Harry is working so hard, I have every confidence in his ability. But I am telling you this now who ever did this to my sister is going to wish they never even seen her" I had never seen him looking so venous.

"Trust me Emmett; who ever he is I want his head to roll! However right now my concern is Bella she comes first, as soon as I know she's ok, it will be off with his head!"

**Well there you have it, Bella is finally awake. Let's hope the police find the "mechanic" before Edward and Emmett!**

**You guys must know the drill by now review please xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Why your nothing but a pack of cards"**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed they make my day and help me write faster. **

**I do not own Twilight, just the crackers!**

**Bella**

This was my third week here in my personal hell. I hated hospitals, the smell, noise and plastic tasteless food. Thank goodness for Esme, she would bring me lots of homemade goodies; I partially loved her delicious cherry tartlets.

My chest drains had finally been removed and my body was healing well, my regular physical therapy sessions were paying off, my wound had healed well from surgery, and it was thought I could leave hospital in a few more days with the agreement of family support.

Edward was finally sleeping at home, not for long enough in my opinion but at least he was resting more. Esme was making sure he ate well; it was comforting to know he was eating more then just chocolate bars from venting machines. He was trying to hide it but I knew he was worried about my recovery; his concerns were not helped by a visit from Harry Clearwater. He had interviewed me about my "accident" not long after I had come round fully, when he had told me what they had found out from the examination on my truck I was shocked, but knew for my own health and my families well being I had to keep calm.

Emmett was just as concerned as Edward about how I took the news, but what else could I say if someone had cut the brake lines other then I was concerned that who ever had done this needed help and I knew the right help for the person would come from the polices investigation, it was the truth.

"Bella you could of died, do you understand that?" Emmett was looking at me as thought I had lost my mind, not broken my leg. "I know, but I didn't and I'm fine. It's ok." I had no other way to calm him down, I gently placed my hand on top of his, I looked to Edward to help but his face was contorted in anger.

Alice and Rose would pop in to visit everyday; they helped me feel more human brushing my hair and helping me to wash. The nurse's were of course fantastic, only too willing to help me but I liked the familiar support of my family, plus over 90 % of the hospital's nurse staff were "obsessed" with doctor Cullen and it made me think that some would be evaluating my body from a "female" point of view rather then a "professional" one.

Emmett would call in every evening after his work at the garage; these visits meant the most to me as Charlie got to visit with him. All the staff agreed that after seeing my favourite little chocolate monster I looked much better, it was hard not to feel great after his cuddles and funny stories, plus like his daddy and uncle the whole nurse's station loved him, spoiling him with sweets.

The hardest thing about being here was not the pain, or the inability to do things for myself, the hardest thing was staying in this bed alone. I would give everything to be in my own bed with those strong warm arms wrapped around me, feeling his skin on my skin.

Seeing Edward everyday in scrubs and converse was heaven and hell wrapped up in one very sexy blue scrub bow. Doctor Ritz was not playing along with my "need" for his medical attention, always pulling away just as things got heated, I should have been worried that I was not having my normal effect on the doctor but as loose as those scrubs were, there could be no hiding his "dilemma".

One day last week I almost got him to give in, Alice had brought me some "female" pyjamas, blue satin vest and frilly French knickers as bottoms, instead of my brush cotton comfy spotty ones. I tried the whole sexy tone asking if this went against his "patient doctor practice?" just as things were getting somewhere his pager went off, as Angela came in to carry out my daily checks. Perfect!

Alone in the dark hours of the morning my mind would wonder about my "accident", it would be very silly of me not too be afraid. Who had I hurt so badly that they could possibly want to see me dead?

**Edward**

My days were busy at the hospital; I spent every break time and quiet period to sit with Bella. Her recovery was going from strength to strength. Of cause Bella being Bella it was not going as fast as she would like her chest drains were taken out and her wound from the surgery was healed, the stitches could be removed soon.

After speaking with Emmett we agreed that Bella and I should move in with my parents for a few weeks once Bella was free to go home, only because I did not want to leave her home alone during my shift, my mother was pleased to offer her help and Bella had developed a strong bond with my mother over the last few weeks.

Also having her with my parents meant I would relax a little, knowing there would always be someone with her. Who ever had done this to my girl was still out there, it really was no accident and it was leaving mine and Emmett's guards up.

How Bella could be so brave was beyond me, When Harry told her it was no accident and that the police were holding a full investigation into the matter she was very calm, answering all his questions and showing a concern for the animal that had done this too her. Emmett was so mad he practically yelled at her saying she could have been killed, but she just tried to calm him almost soothe him. When she looked for my support I could not even see clear I was so pissed off and it took every bit of control not to shake her with my anger and frustration. She had almost died and left me here alone, yet she was so calm.

If Bella's relaxed attitude was not killing me her attempts to draw me into bed were going too. I have always felt that women should come with a health warning, last week I called into her during my afternoon break to find her in the most unbelievable "bed wear" if you can call the satin vest and shorts suitable sleep wear. Her voice with its sexy under tone asking me if it was allowed for a patient to need "extra" medical attention almost made me rip off the satin and kiss every bruise covered inch of her soft skin from her toes to her nose. Just as my hand started to run lightly up her good thigh, two things happened at once. First my pager went and second Angela walked in.

My normally very loose scrubs were doing nothing to help my predicament, instead almost screaming at every to look at the doctor with the problem.

The school has been very good about Bella being absent, relief staff had been brought in as one of Bella's co workers was on maternity leave. Still it had not stopped Bella from calling, sending e mails and getting work sorted out through Jazz.

Jasper was a great support to me; he had kept me calm and was always there to listen to me. His work at the school was still on going as he was running a small workshop group over the summer break and some drop in clinics. His dedication matched Bella's when it came to helping the students.

My sister was very lucky in four and a half months this great guy was going to become her husband. It was something we were all looking forward to, Jasper had asked me to be his Best Man a few weeks ago and nothing made me happier then to be there for my best friend and sister on their wedding day.

Just as I left the ward to go see my most sexy patient I was called to the nurse's station, "Edward you are to go straight to the physical therapy department. Your dad just requested it" I went running down the main block of the hospital and took the stairs rather then wait for the elevator, Bella was not meant to have a session today, I was worried something had gone wrong.

Walking in to the department nothing could have prepared me for the vision of my beautiful girl standing, her eyes shining with pride for the first time in 4 weeks Bella was standing on crutches, walking slowly towards me.

" so turns out that because I am so clever and have been good doing as I am told, tomorrow morning I can go home" Bella's smile took my breathe away and we were one step closer to our normal lives. "That's perfect, your perfect my love." I gently swept my arms around my girl placing soft kisses along her neck.

"I called Esme and she will have everything ready for you both. Bella you have done so well, your healing beautifully you really are a doctor's dream" My father kissed her check and left to collect Bella's notes,

" Your totally this doctors dream, I can't wait to hold you in my arms, feel your heart beating next to mine and sleep together in our bed. It's been too long, I have missed you" I helped settle my angel in the chair and took her back to the main block.

Finally may be tomorrow night I could sleep, it had been so hard not having my fix of strawberries and cookies. However the dark small hours in the night helped make my mind clearer, there were some plans to be made and some approvals to acquire but I knew what I had to do.

**Bella**

Sitting in the garden with Esme has become one of my favourite new past times. Every day after lunch we would sit together in the lush garden she has spent so many hours working on, Esme was so caring, loving and selfless; Esme would not want to replace my mother Rene, but over these past months I have become to find a deep love and respect for her.

Esme was showing me her love and care every day, she and Carlisle have been so supportive, for 4 weeks now Edward and I have been living with them. My strength was growing and I could do more and more for myself each day.

My main frustrations were with Edward, he was treating me like a chain doll every night he would carry me to the guest bedroom, help me undress and place me so softly into the big white bed, kiss me lovingly, before humming me to sleep with the most sweetest of lullaby's. Where as the inner Bella was screaming at him "Just make love to me" forget the last few months and just take me.

It had been over 8 weeks since my "accident", my plans for the new school year were coming along well, Jazz was a great help and had been passing along well wishes from the staff and some of the students completing his workshops. It would be next week that Edward and I could return back to our own little home; I was missing the simple warm little cottage. Edward had arranged to take a few days away from the hospital to help with the move; I also had big plans for our first night alone, alone.

With some help from my sisters and a brief shopping trip to our favourite little French boutique I was more then ready, for the "doctor to see me now."

Alice's wedding plans were gathering speed, all her ideas were truly stunning, every day she would join Esme and I to show us her latest idea or vision. We would sit for hours talking over dresses flowers and cake, it really was not like me to be so girly but talking about Alice's wedding only got me thinking about spending my life with Edward. Esme would often find me day dreaming into the distance as I pictured us standing under a flowery arch telling each other and the world the level of our commit mite and love.

I had been sitting in the garden reading when I heard the gravel of the drive crunch, it caught my attention because Esme had just left and Edward was not due home from his hospital shift. I walked carefully to the front door and to say I was shocked with whom my eyes met would be an understatement.

"Miss Swan, I know I should not be here at your home, but I have something I need to speak with you. Mr Hale told me it would be ok, can I speak with you?" Victoria looked so scared, gone was the bratty student and stood in front of me was a scared young woman. "Of course you can, please come through." We both walk cautiously into the large sitting room.

Sitting on the couch Victoria was looking worried, small tears had begun to collect at the corners of her eyes, what had happened and why did Jasper send her here to talk to me?

"Miss Swan, I am so, so sorry, I can't even begin to express to you how bad I feel. I never thought he would do it, I mean he was always saying stuff but I never believed in my heart he would….." now I could not either hear or understand what she was saying through her deep sobs. "Calm down, its ok Victoria, just take nice deep breathes." I sat beside her and held her shaking hand in mine.

Slowly she gathered herself together, "Miss Swan he did it, he sent you those scary e mails, and I helped him break into your office. But he was the one who, who, I am so sorry Miss Swan."

She broke down again and confused as I was about what she had told me, I waited quietly and patiently, smoothing her hair.

"Victoria, I don't think I understand what it is that you're telling me. You broke into my office?" I had to try and make sense of it all; I just hope that she was not going to tell me that the "he" was the student I had in my mind; after all he was just a foolish angry child.

"I did help him to break in, but I never touched your truck never. I never thought he would do it, he was always making silly threats but I never ever thought he would. …" I had to ask now needing to know have it confirmed in my mind "Who do you mean when you say "he" Victoria?"

Looking at me for the first time straight into my eyes, she confirmed what I always knew but never wanted to believe.

After making her a coffee, ringing her parents and Edward at the hospital, I called Harry at the station. This was no longer in my hands; it was up to the police.

**Thank you for the adds to alerts and for those who took the time to review, I still find it mind blowing how only a few months ago I had a silly idea while walking my dog, I honestly never thought anyone else would like my story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Golden Afternoon**

**Thank you guys for the reviews you all make my day that bit sweeter!**

**I do not never have and never will own Twilight, S. Myers does.**

**Edward**

Bloody cocky bird, I hated that roaster more today then I ever have in my life. I mean it this time if he wakes up my girl I will be cooking him at lunchtime.

Last night we finally got to go back to our little warm cottage, slept in our own soft bed and I got to hold my girl full skin on skin, no clothes in the way. Staying at my parents Bella felt un-comfortable sleeping in nothing less then full pyjamas, which I could understand but holding her soft silky skin next to mine last night reminded me why it felt so good this way.

We stayed with my parents 10 days longer then we had planned on in the end, Bella was so upset after Victoria's confession about her involvement in James games of terror against Bella. You had to respect Victoria for telling the truth, but it still never helped me like or want to forgive the girl, seems James had a lot of issues with women after his mother had walked out on her family and Bella's concerns over his education and his relationship Victoria had been misunderstood by him as interference.

Mr and Mrs Adams were very shocked at their daughter's confession but in all I think they were handling it very well, of course it helped that her father was a very impressive lawyer. Harry could finally rest the case and leave it to the courts, James had fully confessed to everything after being interviewed and informed of the evidence against him, Harry was confident in the justice system and Bella was more concerned with him receiving proper help and counselling.

Emmett and I were more interested in using the little prick as a new punch bag after all his attempts to scare and hurt Bella.

Last night we shared pizza, ice cream and a few drinks with our family after they helped Bella settle all her stuff back home, as much as I wanted to finally make love to my girl, kiss her every inch I could see how tired and in need of a proper nights rest she was. Bella needed all the rest she could get, as Alice was almost vibrating to finally get Bella out wedding shopping, the plans had been made for Bella to join Alice and Rose later in the afternoon, thank fully my mother was also joining them to make sure Bella knew when to given in and rest.

I had managed to change my days off at the hospital and was looking forward to making my plans over the next 3 days; it was exciting but terrifying all at the same time.

**Bella**

"So Alice, are we ever going to see this dress or are you going to stay in there forever. We're dying out here." Alice had been in the dressing room of the designer's studio for over 15 minutes, Esme, Rose and I had all heard so much about this "Vision" of a dress, today was Alice's fitting.

"Now girls you know better then to rush art, are you ready?" her voice was buzzing already in her excitement, "YES!" we all cried together.

Pulling back the curtains we were all speechless at the fairy tale vision in front of us. Alice looked so beautiful, her eyes sparkled her skin looked perfect next to the pale cream satin and lace corset while the skirt puddles in little pools around her feet skimming over her tiny hips.

"Well, see, it's only the first fitting, it's not totally finished … oh god you all hate it!" Alice looked ready to cry, she was mistaking our silence as a bad thing. I looked at Esme who was holding my hand so tight her eyes swimming in the sight or her little girl in a wedding dress, and then I looked at Rose who had her mouth slightly open and her eyes becoming glassy. That did it; I started crying once I sniffed Esme started then Rose and finally understanding why we were so quiet Alice began crying too.

"Oh Alice my dear little girl. How can you be getting married, it feels like only a week ago you were dressing up in my dresses and shoes playing with my make up and look at you now" Poor Esme was so in awe of her daughter, as lovely as it was to watch, be apart of my heart hurt a little when I thought about how my mother would never be there with me on my wedding day, helping to pick my dress or guide me on the right flowers.

" It probably feels like last week Esme because she was wearing your dress and using your make up before going out with Jasper" Rose had lightened the mood, making us all giggle at Alice attempts at dress up, something's will never change I guess.

"Alice you really do look so beautiful" I hugged my best friend and sister gently careful of the pins, but could not stop myself from whispering in her tiny ear, "and Jasper will find you totally fuck able in that dress"

Once Alice was dressed we moved on to the bridesmaids dresses, the designer had some alterations to make to the length of mine, when Rose came out in her dress. We all agreed she looked so pretty, the pale silver like blue of the satin really made her sapphire blue eyes dazzle. "Well, can we may be keep the dress floaty rather then skin tight? Only I don't want to look fat" Rose looked a little stressed and was pulling at the sides of the dress, much to the seamstress displeasure.

"Rose how can you honestly worry about looking fat, you have a perfect hour glass figure most of us would die for" My attempts were at a reassurance were not working nor were Esme's or Alice's.

"Ok, I have a secret I want to share with my sisters, thing is I may fit this dress ok now. However in four months time I will have a huge belly and if it's anything like when I was having Charlie my boobs are going to be huge too…." She never had a chance to say anything else before we all began hugging and screaming congratulations at each other.

Over coffee and some unbelievable chocolate cheese cake we found out that Rose would be 6 months pregnant by the wedding, Emmett already knew but they were waiting until Rose was past the danger stage to share the news. Charlie still did not know but we all agreed he was going to make the best ever big brother.

We also agreed that we would keep my dress along a similar design to Rose's so it would look more natural, like it was meant to be and that suited me perfectly, I always felt more comfortable wearing clothes that let me breathe easily.

After we finished our drinks and cake I felt ready to go home, Esme was meeting Carlisle at the hospital so Alice was going to catch a ride with Rose and me. While walking to the car Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into a "grown up" ladies shop, my blushing reached new levels as my eyes took in the shelves of toys, underwear and "outfits". Rose looked very at home going straight for the display of role play outfits, "Hey now this will break him in two seconds what do you reckon Alice?" Rose was holding up a short white nurse's dress complete with white thigh high socks and nurse's hat.

"Oh yeah, you can so work that, "Nurse Bella!" Alice was looking over the "wedding night" range her arms were becoming very full.

"Well it has been so long, at this stage I think I could just about cover my whole body in chocolate sauce and ice cream." we all giggled at my honest confession.

Preferring to save "Bella" dessert for another day I paid for my "uniform" excited to get home to meet the doctor.

**Edward**

After Bella left with Rose I went straight into town myself, after a few meetings and satisfactory phone call later the first part of my plan was complete. That left just one more meeting, the one I was most nervous about with out question.

Pulling up on the forecourt I could hear the beats of music and almost died from the laughter of watching Emmett showing Charlie his Thriller moves. "Edward!" My favourite chocolate monster gave away my spying, "Little dude" We completed our newly made up hand shake.

"Emmett, you free for a talk?" I tried to sound confident and casual but I was not even fooling myself, I sounded like a squeaky spotty teenager. "Sure thing, Charlie lets go set you up in my office with your D.S." He left to organise Charlie, keeping him happy and out of our way for a while.

"Well that's him lost for the next hour at least, what's going on then? Because to be totally honest dude, you look set to puke your breakfast" Emmett was wiping his hands on an old oil rag, so at least his hands would be clean when he strangled me, I thought.

"Emmett I have come here today to tell you how much I care, respect and worship Bella. I love her… deeply. There is nothing I would not give or do for her. Emmett I want to ask you if you would give me you blessing to ask Bella to be my wife." I said everything so jumbled up, so fast and finally let out the breathe I never realised I was holding.

Emmett never spoke, just casually lent against the car parked on the repair ramp and rubbed his chin with his hand. It felt like hours before the very big brother bear spoke, he looked so animalistic. Why did I do this here with no witnesses?

"Well Mr Cullen I can't say I'm very fucking pleased about this idea…" my heart felt heavy, Bella would not like to upset her family, Emmett's approval meant so much to her. I must have looked crestfallen as I nodded slowly hoping to make it out of the garage in one piece. "The truth is….. I'm very happy with the idea, I really like it and it makes me happy for my baby sister. Edward you're a good guy, you make her happy and that makes me happy. But remember what I told you right in this very spot you hurt her and we will have some "play time" He smiled at my shocked and now happy face, giving me a very manly back slap asking when and where I planned on doing it.

"Well as we are sharing secrets, I have been dying to tell someone. Rose is pregnant. We shall be having a new Swan in the house early, March time" I gave the big papa bear a back slap back in congratulation, before we could get into details Charlie called from the office wanting to know if he could finish the last chocolate bar, turned out he already had eaten two and Rose would go mad if he never ate his dinner.

We cleared up some details and Charlie agreed to help me with a few secrets in the morning. Now I only needed to collect my grandmother's ring from my mother, it was left to me in her will; Alice was left her wedding band which was currently being sized. My grandmother Elisabeth was kind, caring and very book smart for her generation. From all I have heard about her over the years she and Bella would have become firm companions.

My mother was waiting for me when I reached the house, trust a mother's instinct to know what was going on with her eldest child. My mother already had the ring to hand, saying after seeing me that first night with Bella over our family dinner she just knew we would be together for ever. Putting my grandmother's ring in my pocket I kissed my mother, thanking her for always loving me and teaching me how to love.

In all I had a good day, plans going well for tomorrow afternoon Alice and Rose were now also in on my secret and pleased to help me set things up. But if I thought I had a good day then I was in for a great night, my eyes honestly fell out of my head when I saw my girlfriend standing in the doorway, of our bedroom.

**Bella**

I grabbed a nice slow shower taking my time to wash my hair twice in my favourite strawberry shampoo; I know how much Edward likes to smell my "shiny curls" as he calls them. Carefully I wiggled into the very tight and I have to admit sexy uniform, pulling the white socks up to my thigh tying the red satin ribbon at the tops. Since my leg surgery I have been wearing my flat pumps, as I have found heels to uncomfortable so my red "fuck me" shoes were out of the question, so I decided to take a leaf out of the doctor's book and wear my converse.

Edwards Volvo pulled up in to the drive and I quickly swept my cherry lip balm over my lips and fluffed up my hair before leaning in to the door frame holding my fake nurses chart, while holding the end of the pen in my mouth.

His face went from happy to shock to lust in seconds, "There you are Mr Cullen, thank goodness you made it back in time for your appointment. I see from my notes we have a lot to review, for example it's been over 11 weeks since your last check up and that really is not healthy. Please follow me to the bed removing your shirt and pants, before making yourself comfortable for me."

With out saying a single word Edward smiled that half smile and I knew I was in trouble and felt like screaming "YES!"

He looked so sexy pulling off his shirt, his body was perfect well defined with out the "manbo" butch muscles, I watched biting my lip as he slowly undid his button and zip, before stepping out of his pants.

No matter how many times I see him in nothing but his boxers he still makes my body do so many things, like right now I was so turned on, felt like I wanted to lick every inch of his being, while feeling scared that he was not real and was going to disappear. How can this god like man really be for me?

"Ok, Mr Cullen pop yourself on to the bed and I will start my routine check ups." Edward lay back on to our bed never taking his eyes off me, teasing him I dropped the pen on the floor and slowly bend down to retrieve it. I could hear his sighs, I turned back to face the now semi naked man, gently placing my fingers on his wrist I made to look like I was taking his pulse, "Mr Cullen are you feeling strained, your pulse is a little too fast can I do anything to help lower your stress level?"

"I have been experiencing some tension, in a rather private area." His voice tried to sound natural but I could hear the strained lustful undertones.

"Let me look into the area causing your problem." I ran me fingers down his chest and to the waist band of his boxers; his strain was now very obvious. "You poor, poor man how long have you been suffering, I must relieve you from tension at once."

I pulled off his shorts, climbed on to the bed leaning over his legs and with out even touching his swollen member with my fingers I took Edward in to my mouth. Earning a hiss from his lips as my sucking and tongue twirling caused pleasure to curse through his body. I love the effect I have on this man; his fingers became lost in my curls as I increased the speed and movements of my mouth.

My uniform was having the right effect on the doctor, I could feel his other hand begin to lightly smack and rub my ass as I began to hummm and moan. The delicate vibrations from my moans had the desired effect, I could feel, taste and hear the approach of his orgasm, it really turns me on how sexy my name sounds when he's moaning it over and over like it's a pray. Taking my hand I cupped his balls, my reward came seconds later and I got to drink in every last drop of the sexy man under me, I released him with a soft "pop" kissing his sensitive tip gently.

"Now tell me Mr Cullen have I helped remedy your problem?" Before I had the chance to tease him any more he brought my mouth to his, the kiss told me I was in really big, huge trouble, and I moaned in pleasure at finally getting want I wanted, needed.

"Now I think it's you who has a problem nurse, we both know your bedside manner has left you with a strain of your own. Should I may be help you with it?"

Pulling off my now very damp lace shorts, his fingers made my whole body buzz with a tingling current I could not stop myself arching into his touch, wanting and needing more. "Please Edward; more I have missed you so much I need more." Kissing a gentle trail of open kisses from my lips to the base of my throat, his tongue flickers on my skin felt like small intense bursts of electric. He pulled the zip of the dress lower and continued the fire kisses to the valley between my breasts.

All the while I found my lips trembling, moaning his name, begging him with my deepest desire.

The feel of his tongue finally kissing my sex was too much to take, I knew I could not and would not last long under his skilful mouth. When he found my swollen nerves I screamed his name as my whole body shivered with the waves of my orgasm.

"I need you now, please…." I pulled Edward up to my lips kissing him deeply, my taste and smell on his mouth only turning me on deeper.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you, just tell me if you need me to stop ok? Promise me Bella…. I will not hurt you" I knew he would worry but right at this moment it was the last thing on my mind. The deep burning, want from my core just needed to feel him. "I promise, just please Edward forget everything and just take me"

My pleas were answered as Edward entered me making me feel satisfied; he began to build his rhythm as I meet each of his thrusts with my own. Minutes later my body gave into its second orgasm, calling his name as he kissed my neck. Feeling my waves of release brought Edward over the edge, as I felt him claim me with his own release.

Panting we collapsed back on to the bed, tired happy and fully satisfied.

"Wow… I needed that… wow…. Felt so…good" I turned to face my sexy doctor lying beside me, "Wow is good. Bella you have no idea what that uniform just done to me. You may just be the death of me… You truly are the most amazing women Bella Swan; I don't know what I ever did to have you in my life."

I love you… forever" I kissed my tender love, placing my head on his chest and feeling his strong arms envelope around me.

Edward began to hummm the same lullaby I had heard in the hospital, it was becoming a nightly routine I missed when he was working.

Moment's later sleep claimed me.

**So there you have it, James is brought to justice, Edward is going to be a busy bunny and Emmett is going to be a daddy!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the little lemon with some crackers, we are almost at the end but I do have a few last twists for you all to enjoy. **

**Please review xxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Very Special Un-birthday**

**I do not own Twilight but the very yummy doc I do **

**Bella **

Last night was just mind blowing. After 11 weeks of no physical love making to finally feel all of Edward completed me, I never wanted to leave his arms. However I was awoken by the ringing of the phone, I tried to ignore it several times but on the third round of ringing decided I should answer in case it was important. Edward seemed to be in another world; while I got the phone he grabbed a shower.

"Aunty Bella, do you love me?" My favourite little man was trying to butter me up, his tone sounded very Emmett inspired, "of course I love you, now I think you best tell me what it is you're wanting, but I should tell you that if it's something your mum said no too, I have to say no as well"

Turned out Charlie was looking for a date to the zoo, as he is my favourite little man and I love the zoo I happily agreed to take him. Emmett was pleased I could have Charlie for the day too, I guess him and Rose needed a day to sort out some details for the new baby, that or Roses "hormones" were making her as horny as when she was carrying Charlie. I think I lost count in the end how many times I seen more of her or the "papa" bear then any little sister needed too. While she was pregnant with Charlie we decided to grab a girl's day to shop and see a film, Shallow Hal, you know I still to this day can't quite believe the effect Jack Black had on her.

Edward was a little off this morning, I was feeling a little put out only normally when I wore his old college shirt while cooking breakfast I could not keep his hands off me. Yet this morning he came to the kitchen fully dressed grabbing some fruit and told me that he had to call in to the hospital, something about the board wanting to meet with him.

"Oh ok, Emmett is dropping Charlie here at 10 so I will make lunch and play some games till you make it back, then we can go to the zoo" I had wanted to just get straight off but I guess a late lunch and afternoon with the animals was plenty of time.

"Ugh, thing is Bella as much as I really want to join you these kind of things tend to drag so you guys go on ahead. Let Charlie enjoy having you to himself it won't be long before he's going to have to share his aunty. I will see you this evening about 6." he kissed me softly, I must have looked disappointed because as he let he added "Oh by the way nurse, I will need to see you in my office after the days clinic, your professional opinion is required in regards to a swelling" Then he flashed that smile and left me stood in the kitchen dazzled, honestly dazzled.

A day with Charlie was something I have always enjoyed, our un-birthday parties were becoming written off as Charlie kept moaning saying only girls did tea parties, however he would still enjoy the cakes and cookies regularly the monkey. To say I did not miss them would be a lie, I know that a tea party in a meadow is not the most butch of boy things to do, but I just liked having that connection with my nephew. I guess the little girl in me was holding on to silly fairy tales by living through Charlie and his innocents.

After having my shower I dressed in my favourite white linen trousers, fitted blue t-shirt and grabbed my blue tennis pumps. The last days of August had crept up on me, in a few weeks I would be back to school, shaping young minds and losing myself in marking. My nerves were a little on edge thought, James had knocked a lot of confidence out of me, try as hard as I could I was not mad or upset like Edward and Emmett thought I should be about his actions. No matter how I looked at it I saw only one thing; a scared, angry and confused young boy. My only wish for James was that he received full support from his family and he was given the right help.

"Aunty Bella! I so can't wait for today, Jack went to the zoo last week and he said the snake in the reptile house was massive, we so have to see him, oh and the spiders! There is like some petting or touching type session were they put a huge one in your hands!"

My nephew was barely in the door before his excitement flooded me.

"Oh wow just every girls dream date that Charlie, huge snakes and holding hands with spiders. Great, bring on the reptile house woo who!" I tried to sound just as enthusiastic, sadly missing the mark.

"You sure you're ok to have him for the day? Only Rose and I won't be round till like 6, she needs some "papa bear" time if you get me?" oh god, there was the eye brow thing that told me my best friend and big brother were making full use of those hormones. The house might not be left standing by the end of the day.

"No its fine, Charlie and I will probably grab a movie and pizza, after Edward is working today till like 6. In fact you can stay tonight if you like Charlie, plus I know he'll be up for a little X- box later" the huge grin gave me my answer, zoo, movie, pizza and sleep over it was then.

**Edward **

I woke up this morning lost in a vision of Bella, dressed in white floating down the flowery aisle with Emmett holding her hand as he gave her hand to me, Bella swollen with our first child lying in our meadow reading to the growing bump enjoying the sun.

" Edward?" her small waving hand had brought me back into reality, before I could really let those dreams happen I needed to plan the most important day of my life, today was the day I would ask Bella Swan to be my wife.

After my shower I dressed grabbed a piece of fruit for breakfast and told Bella I needed to work. Her face was hurt as she gave me a cute little pout but my comment about the nurse helping the doctor after hours seemed to bring back the sparkle of her eyes. If my plans were going right Charlie would keep Bella busy till at least 6, Emmett and Rose were going to help me, Alice and Jasper set things up, we really did have the best family and friends. My mother and father joined us later in the morning.

By lunch time the August heat and the setting up had us all needing a break, I grabbed some iced drinks from the kitchen along with some of Bella's home made buns. My mother had made us some sandwiches, her and Rose were busy talking about cravings turns out Rose was really into tuna and banana sandwiches at the moment.

"So you really ready for this?" Jasper had grabbed me while we were working away from the others, "Yeah, I have never felt more ready for anything. I love her with everything I am, being with Bella just makes me complete. When she's away from me for long periods like today my heart just… I feel like… I can't explain it Jazz, it's like I'm not really alive with out her, and she gives me life. Am I making any sense at all?" my best friend nodded slowly, his face showed perfect understanding.

"You don't have to explain it, I feel it too. Alice is my centre, my heart. I am really happy for you, well for you both. Bella's really great and I'm pleased you have someone to share your heart with, now lets move on from the sentiment and get on to more manly grrrrrrr! Conversation before Emmett asks your dad to come over here checking we still have our balls"

At 5:45 p.m. our friends and family left to wait for my call, I was dressed in the outfit Alice had put together, it gave Emmett and Jazz quite the grin's, I knew this was not going to be forgotten in a long time.

Everything was set up perfectly, the evening sky was looking to be perfect, my grandmother's ring was sitting in the small black velvet box in my pocket all that was missing was my girl.

**Bella**

The zoo was great fun, even the snakes. We spent the whole day feeding the petting animals, eating penny sweets, sharing popcorn at the cinema and had just eaten the biggest slices of pizza ever.

My little man was chatting away about school, friends, cartoons and computer games for most of the day. The favourite of our little chats from today came over ice cream as we watched the monkeys; Charlie was talking about how much he liked Edward. Seems my nephew really looked up to him, in Charlie's words Edward was "wicked" and had the best taste ever games, so in other words Charlie thought I could do worse in a boyfriend.

"Aunty Bella, I know you're not like married to Edward, but can I call him Uncle Edward yet? You will marry him soon anyway, so why can't I just call him that now" Wow to have the confidence and innocence of a child, "I think that if you want to call Edward uncle then that's just fine. You know Edward thinks your wicked too, but I happen to think you're the most wonderful boy in the world!" kissing my little man all over his head as he screamed and giggled telling me I was gross, "so un-cool Aunty Bella"

It was early evening when we pulled up in the drive, I grabbed the stuffed snake I had got for Edward out of the back seat when I heard the music, "So you should go see what that's about, I will be playing Uncle Edwards X-box" Charlie just gave me a look that said he knew exactly what the music was and what was going on.

Walking to the gate that lead into the meadow my eyes could not believe the vision in front of them, there was a long table covered in colourful tea pots, cakes, cookies and tea cups. The grass was covered in white flowers and candles. While I could hear "a very happy un-birthday" from Alice in Wonderland playing in the background, it was the Mad Hater's tea party scene, as if he knew I was looking for him the Mad Hatter himself stepped in to my eye line.

Edward looked so cute, wearing a green velvet tail coat, yellow waist coat, blue shirt and tie. He even had 10/6 written on a top hat, a nervous giggle slipped from my lips as I watched my love bend down on to one knee.

"Bella, for a long time I stood in a window and fell in love with a woman from a dream, a fairy tale…... Now I kneel in front of the very same women asking her to give my fairy tale it's happy ever after… I will love you forever, and every day of forever…. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

The tears slightly fell from my smiling cheeks as I whispered "Yes, yes I love you …..Yes!"

Edward placed the most beautiful diamond ring, onto the finger of my left hand and kissed it gently before standing grabbing me into his arms spinning me round. Our kiss was only interrupted by the screams, banging and whistles from the cottage as our family stood in the very window Edward had fallen in love with me from.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the magical tea party in the meadow with our family. They had all been in on it even Charlie, who told his Uncle that he completed his promise and "bigged" him up to me all afternoon.

A few hours later Charlie's busy day had caught up with him; Emmett was going to drive both him and a worn out Rose home. I kissed my little man and favourite flower good night, before my brother picked me up in to a bear huge, "I love you Bella bean, be happy and be loved. You know dad never thought anyone would be good enough to deserve your heart, but I really think if he met Edward, Dad might just have agreed he was close enough." My big brother bear, always a soft teddy with matters of love and the heart; I kissed him good night and thanked him for everything.

Taking the lead from my sleepy little man Alice, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle also made their good nights and left me to spend some alone time with my fiancée.

Edward seemed a little worried when I asked him about it he explained he was just worried I did not like the ring, nothing could be further from the truth.

Elizabeth's ring was perfect, three round diamonds set in a diagonal line against a delicate web of tiny gold threads. It was the perfect symbol of our love for each other, and as long as it sat on my left hand it marked me forever as Edwards.

Kissing Edward for the hundreth that day I left to shower and make a surprise of my own.

**Edward**

Bella had said yes, making me the happiest person in the whole world, our family had spent the last few hours celebrating with us. Charlie told me he had made good on his promise of "bigging" me up to his aunty, he told me he had told Bella I was "cool, wicked" and that if I asked her to marry me she would say "yes".

Hearing him call me Uncle Edward was just heart melting, Charlie was a great kid, and he would make a great big brother, let's just hope Rose has a boy because a girl was in for a run with both a "papa" and "brother" bear looking out for her.

After our family had left, Bella and I enjoyed a few minutes alone, "Do you really like my grandmother's ring? Only I know its out dated really, kind of old fashioned I guess." Bella looked at the symbol of our love and commitment before kissing me "That is why I could not love anything more, it is old worldly, beautiful and just like the loving man that gave it to me….. Perfect."

Bella left to shower and change for bed. That gave me the perfect time to finish my plans for the day, I quickly lit a few more candles placing them carefully around my piano, getting it from my parents house to the meadow was not a fun or easy task by any means. Emmett and Jazz were owed a few dozen beers. I just hope Bella would like my present, she was so happy with my grandmothers ring, but I still wanted to give her something from just me not a hand me down but a real present.

Sitting at my piano I began to play the lullaby I had worked out while sitting next to Bella in the hospital, I played it over and over, while waiting for the notes to reach my girl.

I was rewarded by the vision of my very sexy Fiancée dressed in her blue satin pyjamas walking over the grassy floor towards me, before sitting on the bench next to me.

"That's my song isn't it?, the one you hum to me before I sleep" Her dark chocolate eyes were swimming in tears, "yes, I wrote it just for you… my girl."

I played the soft music through once more, "Your ring is not the only thing I wanted to give to you today. Before you make a fuss I think you should know that I never spent any money on your ring, so I should be allowed to get you something else as a gift. No complaining" Bella looked as though she still wanted to say something in way of a fuss about my spending money on her, but gave in, "Ok, I promise what ever it is I will love it, accept it and not make a fuss. On the promise that you don't spend anything on me for my birthday" I agreed, for now.

"Well a few weeks ago I received a call from the guy who owns this meadow, our meadow. He wanted to sell the land, as I live next door he gentlemanly offered me the first refusal." I pulled out a blue ribbon with a small token silver key, "So rather then letting someone build on our meadow I bought the land from him, that way we can share as many un-birthdays with our children as you want"

Bella stood up from the bench, never saying a word before kissing me, her soft lips said a thousand words, more passionate and loving then any story book or poem. This was our special place, just hers and mine. Picking up my girl I laid her gently back on to the little red rug. Under the cover of twilight stars and candle light I made love with my beautiful Bella, whispering "I love you Mrs Cullen".

**So there you have it, Edward popped the question. Was it romantic enough for you? **

**As for Rose's craving it was one of mine and not as gross as you would think really, lol.**

**Please review they really do make my day that bit sweeter xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alice in Wedding Wonderland**

**Part 1**

**So our tale is coming to an end, this is the last chapter before I write you guys a few pages about their Happy Ever After.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella**

The last three months have just flown by. It really is very hard to believe that we are only a few weeks away from the wedding of the year, Alice has been so excited the only person who has kept her tiny feet on the ground is Jasper. How that man can calm down his soon to be wife is nothing short of magic, lets hope he always has this ability because forever is a long time to be married to a buzzing pixie.

My birthday was like a dream with Edward taking me off for a break in a classic old English style manor hotel, with huge free standing bath tub, four poster beds with views looking over the river. The gardens were so peaceful and I will keep the memory of us sitting under a huge leafy oak tree, reading to each other while sharing a romantic lunch forever. It really was the best time of my life.

School has been hectic, new students finding their feet while old students faced their last years of teenage milestones. The first few days were the hardest, having to face the students who knew what had happened and some of the school staff, but their love and concern over powered the whispers of the gossips.

Every time I look at my left hand a small thrill runs through my whole body, I love how every morning Edward kisses me then kisses his grandmothers ring. Just like the oak tree the night Edward proposed to me will also stay in my memory forever. The little grassy meadow has always meant a lot to me, sharing tea parties with Charlie, meeting Edward and making love to my fiancée under the nights stars the first night we agreed to give ourselves to each other forever.

"Bella, what do you think?" bringing me out of my sexy day dream of twilight stars, Edward and delicious shivers Rose was modelling her t-shirt for Alice's last night of freedom party. "Wow Rose you look like a very sexy mummy, I love the slogan it's very you. Do you think we should get one for Esme?" We thought of the perfect slogan for her shirt, it gave us both the giggles.

After buying the shirts we grabbed the cake from the Rocking Horse bakery, no matter how many times I have seen a joke Willy this week it still makes me blush. The cake smelled amazing, but I felt more then a little silly, saying it looked tasty, seeing as it's shaped to look like a huge Willy.

Rose took one look at my blush before smiling evilly, "Oh its perfect don't you just want to eat some cock now Bella?" the women was my brother in boobs, making me cough and totally want to die in front of the bakery staff.

Tonight we were giving Alice her last single girl's night, we had assumed she would want to go out to a club with all of her friends from work, but Alice being Alice wanted to have some say about the party plans. Instead she told us she wanted a night of chick flicks, chocolate and only her favourite girls to share her fun.

So we were doing just that at Esme's, we had arranged for a spa to carry out some treatments at the house, got Pretty women, Dirty Dancing and 27 Dresses ready in waiting. Esme had filled the house with beautiful candles, flowers and the finest chocolates. We had the buckets of popcorn, silly t-shirts and jugs of "virgin" cocktails, seeing as Rose could not drink Alice was on a no alcohol or caffeine ban saying it was a way to help our complexions. The ban suited me perfectly.

**Edward**

The last months may have been the most perfect of my life. Since having Bella in my life the grass has looked greener, the sun brighter and my heart filled with more love then I ever thought possible.

Bella was back to teaching, her leg had healed fully now and she no longer needed treatment. The scar from her surgery was the only reminder of her accident and my darkest moments. Emmett and I went together to buy her a new car, finding something we both agreed on was easier then I first imagined, safety being the only point on both our check lists.

The hospital was still giving me the challenges and the rewards I have always wanted from my career. My staff had changed for the better, Jessica had moved on to bigger things, or so she told everyone else, I had written her reference for the private cosmic clinic and felt she would fit in effortlessly with the world of "plastic fantastic" fakes.

A few months ago I finally got to take Bella on the romantic break I had planned all those horror filled months before, for her birthday. We spent hours sitting in the gardens reading, Bella read to me her favourite passages from Austen while I hummed her a few new tunes I was working on, I had written a song for Alice and Jasper we both agreed the simple, classic tune told the story of their coming together perfectly.

Now we are weeks away from my sister becoming someone's wife, well not anyone's, but my best friends. Jasper was taking all the plans really calmly, at time's even calming down the pixie.

Tonight was Jaspers last night of single guy fun; Emmett was like a kid in a candy store. Bella was worried about the strippers, Rose was worried about the drinking and Alice was worried about our skin not looking good in photographs.

After promising no strippers, not too much beer and agreeing to face masks we were allowed to kidnap the groom and start the night.

Personally I was just dying for a beer, the whole no alcohol and no coffee was killing me, but pregnancy and a "demanding pixie bride" means no caffeine and no alcohol.

**Bella**

"Here's your shirt, Alice and no questions just put it on. We will see you down stairs" I left Alice's t-shirt on her old childhood bed while she was showering, the mud wraps had left us all totally relaxed but needing a good shower.

Over the last 2 hours we have been wrapped, buffed and polished. Left feeling beautiful, relaxed and ready for a night of girly chat over Jonny Castle.

The lounge had been transformed into our own movie theatre, lots of popcorn, chocolate, fluffy pillows and virgin cocktails.

Rose had already changed in to her comfy lounge bottoms and was wearing her chosen shirt, on the front it stated Team Emmett and on the back it said My Monkey Man!

Every time I have seen our t-shirts they make me giggle. My shirt said Team Ritz then on the back He's Cracker Hot, the boys had not seen our shirts yet but I knew Edward would get a kick out of mine.

"Well, I can't say I love the font but it's so retro I love it, plus it's kind of true as well" Alice was twirling around like a little girl wearing her Jasper Says Relax! T-shirt.

Rose had the perfect idea of getting it designed to look like the 80's wham version of "choose life." She looked so cute and yes it was true. Pouring out the drinks and giggling over each others shirts we almost forgot Esme.

"Come on then ladies, lets have some cake" We turned to see Esme standing in the doorway carrying the "cock cake" wearing her t-shirt, on the front was Team Carlisle and when she walked past you could clearly read written on the back, Because I Like To Play Doctor!

The night was spent hearing romantic stories, Rose told about how Emmett had cried while holding their new born baby up to the window in the delivery suite saying "Look Mum and Dad, your first grandson" that of course made me cry, then Esme told us about how Carlisle had been afraid to pick Alice up as she was such a tiny "doll" like baby. From the moment Carlisle had held her in his arms she was his "baby Girl" and I of course told them about how romantic Edward is, from leaving notes in my lunch box to sending cup cakes to my classroom**. **

We watched the movies, ate the "cock cake" that was rather yummy and took turns rubbing Roses tummy, our favourite trick of the night was watching the baby kick little chocolate footballs off her belly**. **

The cottage was in darkness when I got home, Edward and the boys must be having a late one, so I grabbed my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice to read in bed. I left my t-shirt on knowing the smile it would give my sexy doctor, I still can't believe I let him out on the town wearing those too hot for words scrubs; the women would be dropping at the doctors feet.

Before he left to get the boys I made sure to receive a full examination, even now the flash back was making me tingle dam hormones, I am like a frisky teenager may be I should stay up and seek a full check up.

**Edward**

"We ready to rock this shit then Eddie boy, let's bring it on!" Emmett was already buzzing; in fact I would have to put him on level with the pixie bride. "Yeah totally ready, you got the outfit? I told the others to meet us at the club".

Tonight I was dressed the same as our friends, blue scrubs and surgeon's hat, my hat saying "Doctor Ritz", Emmett was wearing "Doctor Dick", and my other favourite was Jaspers cousin who was attending as "Doctor Evil".

Now every good doctor needs a nurse right? So tonight Jasper would become "Nurse Fanny", Angela had been my saving star yet again finding a nurse's outfit suitable for our groom.

"You have got to be kidding me, oh shit guys I look like a street walker and a cheap tramp at that!" I almost never heard Jazz over my fit's of laughter as Emmett took photographs and stuffed tissues down Jaspers top.

"See you need to have fuller breasts, makes your eyes look better. Now look at who is the "hottie". You'd make a fair chick Jazz" Jasper was not happy, "Oh bite me!"

Our night was full of laughter from the moment Jazz put on the dress, we did a few shots during one of Emmett's drinking games and the only "stripper" women any of us saw were those dancing in the club. By the middle of the night I just wanted to return home into my girls waiting arms, to kiss her and smell those sweet strawberries. When Emmett fell down for the fifth time I knew it was time to get the monkey man home.

I found Jasper sitting in a quiet part of the club by the exit, he was a little drunk but in all I had kept my honour as best man by keeping the groom in one piece. "How you doing there nurse, feeling alright?" I took the empty seat next to him, "I am. In fact I am more then alright, Edward she is my world, she just completes my every being. Do you understand what I am saying?" Smiling at my love sick best friend I knew exactly what he was trying to say, my feelings for Bella were just the same." Yeah Jazz man I do. She is your life now."

After dropping my brother's home I returned to the arms of my beautiful Bella. It was the early hours of the morning and as I climbed the stairs I could hear the gentle breath's of my beautiful girl sleeping. Bella was wearing her new T-shirt and I smiled when I read the front, she really was wonderful women and I got to have her forever in my life.

**Bella**

"Do I have to wear this much make up? I swear I can hardly move my face under this paint!" I really did not mean to be moaning but my whole face felt swapped, we had only 2 more hours before Alice Mary Cullen became Mrs Alice Hale. The house has been buzzing all morning, Esme fussing over everyone making sure we all had a proper breakfast, Rose has been running after the boys making sure they got their flowers on straight and that Emmett and Charlie were both dressed correctly, you'd think she had two sons.

Alice has been the total opposite to how I was imagining, in fact I was getting worried about the lack of vibrating excitement from the pixie bride, unable to see her in the kitchen I decided to escape the torture of the stylists chair and find our beautiful bride.

"Alice are you ok?" I found Ally in her bathroom sitting on the floor looking a little green, "I'm fine, just ….. Oh god you can't tell anyone ok….." She could not finish her words before Alice began to be sick, holding back her dressed hair I rubbed her back gently, "Alice you can't be nervous, its Jasper your walking towards, its him who you are going to spend your life with, if your nervous about getting married may be its too soon for you?"

Turning to look at me Alice smiled so sweetly, "Silly Bella. I'm not nervous at all, it's just… well I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby, can you believe it? Thing is Jasper doesn't know yet, its something I want to tell him tonight" To say I was shocked was a lie; I was totally not ready to hear that little piece of news.

"Oh Alice that's just wonderful news, your going to make a wonderful mummy, and Jazz is going to be so happy, I'm so very happy for you" We hugged and giggled, turns out that was the reason behind the alcohol and coffee ban, plus it has helped our complexions.

Once Alice's tummy had settled, her make up retouched it was time to put on our dresses, Roses and I dressed together leaving Alice have her time alone with Esme.

I zipped up the back of Roses dress with ease, her baby bump was as she predicted just as huge as when she was carrying Charlie, she looked beautiful with her glowing skin and the dresses floaty style helped make her comfortable.

In turn Rose helped me into my dress, I did have a moment of panic thinking may be those chocolates were not such a good idea, I have been so careful with what I have been eating up till then. "Wow Bella when did you get those boobs? Edward obviously has a "magic" touch; they look way bigger then normal. Hummmm may be it was a good idea making your dress looser too." Oh god I was sweating, what would Alice say if the dress didn't fit right, oh god I would die.

"There its up bit snug round your bust but you work it, poor Edward is going to have a fit when he sees how great you look, blue is a good colour on you." I thanked Rose and put the finishing touches to my look by adding a little of Edwards favourite perfume.

**End of part 1**

**So I was going to write the whole wedding in this chapter but I want to make it perfect as it will be our last chapter before the epilogue. **

**Just between you and me I do own all the t-shirt mentioned, and some hoodie's for good measure lol!**

**Please review I love hearing your thoughts xxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alice in Wedding Wonderland**

**Part 2**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Bella**

We waited at the bottom of the stairs for Alice, cameras ready and plenty of tissues. Esme appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a floor length, oyster pink silk gown, I heard Carlisle take a deep breathe as he took in the vision of his wife, as she glided with out any effort down the stair case and in to her dashing husband's arms.

"You ready Daddy?" We all smiled hearing the tiny voice calling us to her attention, for some reason I could not stop looking at Carlisle as his eyes fell upon the angel at the top of the stairs.

Never have I seen a prouder man, he took her little hand as she reached the last few steps kissing his daughters cheek, "Where ever did the little fairy who used to carry around that old rag bear go? My dear little girl you have become a women, you look every itch the beauty, just like your mother." Carlisle's voice began to break in emotion, "Jasper is a good man and I could not part with you, my sweet baby girl to anyone less worthy."

We all began to tear up and the tissues were past around quickly as we tried to save our make up.

The church was decorated with candles, glass snowflakes and white flowers. Long white ribbons dancing in the light breeze, of the winter chill that nipped at our cheeks giving us all some needed colour.

Taking my flowers I stood at the end of the aisle ready to follow Rose, Charlie was holding his mothers hand and looked so handsome in his suit.

The soft piano music began, the doors opened and we slowly walked our way towards the dashing men stood at the alter. My eyes found Edwards and stayed locked in his dazzling emeralds. He looked so beautiful in his black tux, he was wearing a blue satin bow tie that matched my dress perfectly, and when he smiled that crocked half smile I relaxed.

I was home**.**

The music changed into Alice's wedding song and I smiled hearing everyone take a gasp at her beauty. Jasper looked so in love, his smile only got bigger and his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his bride.

**Edward**

Jasper was totally relaxed, not that I would have expected anything else from the king of calm. We were getting ready at mine; Charlie was staying with us men to get ready.

He shared a cooked breakfast and several games on the X-box with us before his mother came to organise us.

Rose has been here dressing us for the last hour, good thing too the button holes had us all in a mess.

She made sure to get us off to the church in good time to seat the guest's and run through some details with the minister.

We had just finished helping the last guests take their seats when I was asked to walk my mother to her seat. My mother has always been a strikingly beautiful woman but today reached a new level of beauty. Wearing a soft pink dress she was glowing in pride, every inch the mother of the bride.

Before she took my arm she retied my tie and smoothed my hair, some habits never die; I promised to dance with her at the reception and walked her gracefully to her seat at the front of the church.

As the music began to play I took my place beside my friend and brother, the doors opened and Rose was walking down the aisle on the hand of her little man. Her baby bump has really begun to show over the last few weeks, her eyes were shining and her face glowing with happiness. Emmett was beaming at his wife and son; he really was a proud "papa" bear.

Looking past Rose my eyes found the vision of my girl, Bella looked simply divine in the ice blue satin gown, her eyes sparkled and her skin blushed as she floated towards me, never have I been more stunned by her beauty. The smile upon my face only grew wider, as I reminded myself that this angel was mine.

When Bella stood at the front the music changed and I forced myself to look away from my girl, I know no matter how beautiful my baby sister looked I would only remember the beauty of Bella in her floaty dress.

Alice was perfect, her face alive with excitement as she held my fathers arm, it was as thought he was saving her from running madly into Jaspers arms.

My father placed his daughters hand into the waiting hand of Jasper's, "Be kind to each other and love each other honestly" it was the last request from my father to his new son, I hope to one day understand how hard it was for my father giving away his most precious gift.

All thought the minsters words of love and the sanctum of marriage my eyes stayed locked on Bella's, she smiled before shedding a few tears of happiness as my sister kissed her husband. Emmett gave a whistle and every one laughed at Alice blush as Jasper swept her into his arm giving her a true Hollywood kiss worthy of any 1940's movie.

Following the happy couple down the aisle I took the maid of honour in my arms, whispering in her ear softly "You look just as beautiful walking down the aisle this afternoon as you did when you walked down the aisle to me. Mrs Cullen you look so breath taking" My wife blushed lightly as we both thought back to the day, we became husband and wife.

We had not shared the news with our family yet as we decided to let Alice and Jasper have their day. It was a last minute decision we made before we took our trip away to the country house.

Bella had spoken about how hard she found watching Alice dress shopping with our mother, how she felt our wedding would remind her of her parents absents. I did not need a fan fair or big show to marry Bella, we both agreed being married was more important to us then a wedding.

We married while away, in a small civil service, Bella wearing a cream satin dress, her hair curled softly and dressed with some daisies. The elderly couple from the park we met the day before agreed to be our witnesses, Sid and Joan had been married for 48 years and still as in love as the day they met.

Joan lent Bella her blue sapphire hair pin as her something borrowed, blue and old, Sid kindly took a few simple photographs on my digital camera, capturing the beauty of my blushing bride as we shared our first kiss as man and wife.

After we said our vows we took a long walk along the river bank before sitting under the oak tree eating chocolate strawberries, and stealing gentle kisses**. **

When Alice and Jasper get back from their honeymoon Bella and I plan on holding a big party in our meadow to share our news with everyone, we have asked Angela's father the local minister to bless our marriage, giving our family the chance to share our love and commitment.

**Bella**

Walking down the aisle I did relive the moment I walked towards Edward on our wedding day, it was so romantic and for now one of our little secret's.

It was a last minute decision, we asked this older couple we met in the park, who like us were sharing a romantic picnic to be our witnesses.

I wore a simple cream satin dress I found in a little boutique the morning of the wedding.

Alice would have had a fit, it was just perfect for me though, strapless with simple classic lines. The dress had little beading around the hem that finished at my knee, a wide satin trim around the bust line and I found a delicate cream cardigan with blue and silver vintage style stitching, to finish the outfit.

I even braved my fear of the hairdressers and had my waves curled and flowers pinned into the sides. Joan gave me my something borrowed, blue and old, my dress was my something new.

Our wedding breakfast was chocolate covered Strawberries, shared eaten under the leafy oak tree of the hotel grounds. I would have spent forever sitting there in the arms of my handsome and loving husband, I still giggle a little every time I think of the "lick able Doctor Ritz" as my husband.

We stood for pictures with our family; there were the traditional shots of the groom's family and the brides, the best man and the bridesmaids.

I think my favourite will be the one of us girls standing beside the hotel lake, as we released butterfly's, the whole location was only out shone by Alice's dazzling smile.

The wedding breakfast was served in the grand ball room of the hotel, the guest's all commented on the stunning arrangement of flowers, candles and ice that made you feel like you were lost in a winter wonderland.

Each table had tiny bottles with tags saying "drink me" and little boxes of sugar cookies stating "eat me", everything fitted Alice's fairy tale theme, it was like stepping into a magical story book.

We all giggled at the speeches, Carlisle had me reaching for my tissues when he thanked Esme for marring him and for raising Alice into the beautiful young lady sat beside him.

Edward made fun of his friend reminding him of the time they were colour coordinated smurfs at Alice's sweet sixteen, he even had the pictures as visual aids. He welcomed Jasper as his brother and kissed his baby sister telling her that now she could paint her husbands toe nails instead of trying out the latest colours on him.

After the emotional speeches Edward sat at the baby grand piano in the hotel ball room and played the romantic song he had written just for Alice and Jasper.

I watched as my new sister and brother twirled and lost themselves in each others eyes.

Once the band took over Edward swept me into his arms and we joined our family, dancing smoothly across the Victorian dance floor.

"You know we are going to have to tell them all soon" I smiled as he nodded his head in agreement, "My boobs almost stopped Rose from zipping up my dress, not that I see you complaining" My husband just grinned that dazzling smile and I was lost in the moment twirling in his arms.

Ever since telling my doctor I was becoming sick in the mornings, suffering sore boobs and feeling more tired then normal, there has been a certain sparkle in those emerald eyes.

Under the twilight stars in our meadow on the night Edward asked me to be his wife I had conceived our first child.

In 6 months time I would be holding a little baby in my arms, who I hoped would have their daddies sparkling emeralds and penny bronze hair.

"I love you Doctor Ritz, for always"

**Edward**

Smiling at my fathers heart felt words I looked at my wife, Bella was gently wiping away a few spilt tears. My speech got a few laughs as I showed the photos from Alice's sweet sixteen and how Jasper and I took her colour scheme a little too far.

I welcomed Jasper as my brother and told my little sister she had a new nail polish model. I finished by raising a toast to "Mr and Mrs Hale" and played their wedding song, as they danced together as man and wife.

Once the band took over I claimed my beautiful wife, holding her in my arms as I twirled her and our baby around the dance floor.

3 months ago Bella had asked if she could see a doctor, I honestly took her seriously as she told me she was getting sick every morning and feeling tired. I was close to rushing her to the hospital for tests fearing the worse, then when she told me to calm down at look at her test result, showing me a positive pregnancy test result.

Words can never tell anyone how happy I felt in that moment, to know that this beautiful amazing women not only carried my heart but also our child.

We have kept our little nudger a secret for the last 3 and half months.

For the first time I could see the changes in Bella's body, her breasts are defiantly fuller, her skin glowing and even with a flowing dress I swear I can see the swelling of her tummy, as our child is growing.

"We will have to tell them soon you know." Bella whispered softly as I spun her smoothly around the floor, "My boobs almost stopped Rose from zipping up my dress, not that I see you complaining" it was true I could not complain, I loved seeing the changes in my wife's delicate body, its beauty only growing. So I gave her my most naughty boy look and grinned.

In 6 months I would be holding our child in my arms, I hope they have their mother's sparkly chocolate eyes and brown soft curls.

"I love you, Doctor Ritz for always" I kissed my wife's sweet lips and placing my hand over our baby, told my girl the very truth from within my swelling heart;

"I love you both, forever and always. You are both my life."

**So I hope I gave you all your perfect ending with a few twists in the tale you may or may not of seen coming? **

**I will soon be posting a short epilogue set a few years later, hope it gives you all a Happy After. **

**Please review, I have honestly loved writing this little tale and still feel so blown away that someone other then my friends have read it. **

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing **


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Ever After**

**Thank you for all the reviews, it has blown me away that I had a silly idea while walking my dog. This story has proved to me that I am a romantic at heart, I do believe in true love.**

**I do not own Twilight**

****

**Edward**

_She was there again._

Every day after work I have stood in the small landing window, looking out over the grassy meadow bathed in the summer evening sunshine.

My eyes see the beautiful brown haired beauty dancing and spinning the giggling child, in her arms.

My ears hear the pearls of laughter from the delighted child and I fall in love all over again with my wife.

Five years ago I stood alone in this little wooden framed window falling in love with this beauty from the meadow, Bella was no longer my dream, she was my past, my present and my future.

"Daddy! Daddy! Spin me" joining them, my arm sweep up and spin my baby girl high above my head.

The soft brown curls tumble around her pink cheeks,

My baby girl is beautiful just like her mother.

**Bella**

"Lizzy, stop dancing and twirling, you're going to give yourself a tummy ache. Come and sit with me, do you remember how far we read last night?" My pretty little girl, stun's me into a dazzled state, she has her daddies smile and the very same sparkling emeralds that melt my heart. "Alice had just met the caterpillar; she was only 3 inches tall…."

Late summer afternoons are the favourite part of my day, after finishing at school I collect Elizabeth from her grandma's. We come home to make sugar cookies and go to read our favourite fairy tales together in the magical meadow, where my happy ever after began.

Elizabeth Renee Cullen was born at Twilight, on Monday 22nd June, weighing a plump 8 lbs and 3 oz's. Bringing with her a gift of love, hope and happiness.

Rose and Emmett had a baby girl, born on the 14th February 1 minute after midnight. Daisy Belle Swan has her mother's beauty, her daddy's dimples and her big brothers smile.

Alice and Jasper had a baby boy, born 1 month early, weighting a "pixie" light 5 lbs and 1 oz; he has proved to be just as patient as his mother. Brandon Carlisle Hale has his daddy's sparkly blue eyes which hold the same deep sense of trust, his mummies raven black hair with a hint of his Uncle's messy waves.

Sharing our love and happiness with each other, our family has grown, everyone having their homes and hearts filled with warmth, love and laughter.

Who could believe a tea party, a chocolate monster with wobbly front teeth, and cracker hot doctor could result in my happy ever after.

"Daddy! Daddy spin me" I watch from my little red rug as my dazzling doctor lift's our daughter high above his head. Her squeals of excitement make me fall in love with my husband all over again as I watch them spin and dance together.

Edward

"You ready? It's just after 6, I told them to be here by half past." Placing my daughter steadily on her feet I offer my wife a hand as she stands from the little red picnic rug I once returned to her brother in quest of her heart.

"Yes, I think passing this off for a chocolate cake is no longer working." My girl is positively radiant, her tummy rounded with our son; tonight over un-birthday cake we will be sharing our secret.

"I love you Mrs Cullen, always and forever" Kissing my girl I can still smell those sweet strawberries and cookies.

"I love you too Doctor Ritz, forever and ever. Now help me catch our cookie queen" Bella kisses my cheek as we begin to chase our little brown curled princess around the little grassy meadow, our laughter lost in the summer breeze.

**The End**


End file.
